Young & Rebel
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia AU. Rick es un oficial de policía recién recibido y con honores en la Academia. Durante su primer caso de homicidios, le tocará arrestar a una joven y rebelde Kate Beckett, quien parece estar relacionada con su caso... espero que les guste! Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, también AU. Rick Castle es un oficial de policía recién salido de la Academia, trabaja en homicidios debido a sus excelentes calificaciones y debe arrestar a una joven y rebelde Kate Beckett que parece estar relacionada con el caso en el que trabaja. Dedicada a Sarux en su cumpleaños! Feliz Cumple! Espero que les guste a todos!**

 **Young & Rebel**

Richard Castle se acomodó su uniforme de policía. Lucía pulcro y a pesar de su orgullo por haberse graduado, se sentía algo inquieto, nervioso. Este era oficialmente su primer caso.

En momentos como ese, entendía por qué su madre había reaccionado mal al enterarse de lo que haría con su vida… ella que se había sacrificado tanto para criarlo sola, lejos de su padre, que quién sabe quien sería…

Su Capitán Montgomery lo había puesto a trabajar en homicidios, junto a dos detectives no mucho mayores que él de edad, pero sí con más experiencia y una reputación ganada a base de esfuerzos… pero eso no había ocurrido al azar, Montgomery confiaba mucho en él, había sido uno de los mejores graduados de la Academia de los últimos años y no tendría mucha experiencia, pero su mente era brillante…

-Les diré que haremos…- dijo Ryan y miró a su compañero primero, y luego al novato, Castle, que estaba sentado atrás...

-Ryan, no podemos perder más tiempo… si no podemos encontrar a ese tipo, al menos encontremos a su mujer… o a alguien que pueda darnos una pista… pero debemos actuar…- dijo Esposito.

-A eso me refería… si entramos a ese bar, mi contacto me ha dicho que está ahí con dos mujeres, la suya y otra más… no tengo idea de quién es… pero tenemos la oportunidad de atraparlo…

-Bien…- dijo Castle tratando de intervenir- ¿nos dividiremos?

-Por supuesto, no bien entremos, cuando nos vean intentarán escaparse…- dijo Ryan.

-Bien… ¿listo?- preguntó Esposisto y miró a Castle- yo me encargaré del tipo, Ryan de la mujer y tú de la otra… ¿entendiste, Castle?

-Entendido, detective…- dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

-Vamos…- dijo Ryan y bajaron del auto.

* * *

Al entrar, tuvieron que acostumbrar su vista tanto a la luz como al humo que había en el lugar… Rick entró tras ellos, era el único que vestía uniforme y quería retrasar el hecho de que lo reconocieran…

-Allí están… cerca de la puerta de atrás…- dijo Ryan y señaló al hombre y a las dos mujeres que se reían mientras tomaban cerveza…

-Nos acercaremos despacio…- dijo Esposito- tú irás con la rubia y tú… ¿Castle? ¿estás con nosotros?

-Sí… lo siento…- dijo Rick que se había quedado mirando a la mujer que supuestamente tendría que arrestar, no parecía del mismo tipo que la otra, se veía más refinada, más bonita, incluso mucho más joven…

Se acercaron despacio, pero alguien gritó que no quería que la policía estuviera allí y los tres se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo para lados diferentes…

Ryan salió corriendo detrás de la rubia y Esposito persiguió al hombre… Rick tuvo un momento de duda pero luego salió tras la joven que había estado mirando y tuvo que esforzarse para alcanzarla cuando habían salido al callejón a donde daba la puerta de atrás…

La joven trastabilló un poco con sus altos tacos y él la tomó del brazo…

-Espera…- le dijo un poco agitado y ella giró para mirarlo con furia- no quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito arrestarte…

-¿Y tú eres un policía?- dijo la joven riendo.

-No creo que necesite confirmarle eso, señorita… - dijo sacando sus esposas y poniendo algo de distancia, se había equivocado al ser tan informal.

-Déjame ir, no tengo nada que ver con esto… apenas conozco a esos dos…

-¿No? ¿Entonces cómo sabe a qué hemos venido?- Rick se sintió suspicaz.

-Los conocí aquí, el otro día, hace dos noches… nos encontramos de casualidad…

-Lamentablemente tengo que llevarla a la estación a declarar…- dijo y la esposó.

-Escúchame bien, bonito…- dijo ella amenazante cuando giró para mirarlo- mis padres son abogados… te destrozarán a ti y a tu carrera…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Castle enojado, la joven era muy bonita pero su carácter lo estaba poniendo de mal humor- yo en su lugar…- dijo tomando su cartera y extrayendo su documento- señorita Katherine Beckett… me callaría la boca y cooperaría…

-¿Cuáles son los cargos?- lo desafió ella con lo que conocía sobre leyes.

-¿Por ahora? Resistencia al arresto y quizá podría ser… complicidad de un asesinato…

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Kate- yo no tengo nada que ver con eso- siguió gritando, enfurecida...

-Si sigue así deberé añadir escándalo en la vía pública…- dijo y la tomó de las manos ya esposadas para caminar.

-Yo puedo…- dijo en voz mas baja y tironeó para sentarse.

El móvil de Castle sonó y Kate prestó atención. No tenía miedo, pero no le gustaba demasiado estar en esa situación. Sus padres seguramente la querrían matar cuando se enteraran…

-Dime Ryan…

-¿Hiciste el arresto, Castle?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Estamos trasladando a la mujer… el tipo se escapó… espera al móvil, son solo unos minutos…

-Bien… lo esperaré…- dijo y cortaron. Kate se sentó en el escalón de una puerta y él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedo hacer mi llamada?- preguntó Kate molesta y sin mirarlo.

-Cuando lleguemos…

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Yo podría recompensarte…- le dijo tentativamente.

-¿Estás intentando sobornarme?- Rick abrió los ojos desmedidamente. Eso definitivamente no estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno… dinero no tengo… estaba pensando en algo más divertido, allí atrás, en el callejón…- dijo alzando las cejas y lo miró divertida- estaba pensando que…- y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

Rick sintió una oleada de calor cuando ella le habló y luego la miró con fingido orgullo.

-¿Te crees que por ser bonita te dejaré escapar?

-¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿no te gusto lo suficiente?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con gustos, señorita…- dijo Rick enojado, pero más con su interés por ella que por lo que ella decía- mi deber es llevarla a la comisaría…- la formalidad volvió.

-Oh… un policía incorruptible… es una lástima… podría haber sido genial…- le dijo sonriente y se puso de pie al ver que llegaba el auto para ellos.

Rick se sintió un tonto cuando al levantarse, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Sus pantalones de cuero ajustados enmarcaban su cuerpo perfecto y la chaqueta apenas cubrían una musculosa diminuta y escotada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que él no estaba con nadie… se había dedicado por completo a su carrera que había estado a segundos de arruinar si hubiera cedido a los encantos de esa mujer. Sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara al imaginarse por un segundo, que hubiese pasado si se dejaba llevar y ella cumplía lo que le había prometido si la dejaba en libertad…

* * *

Llegaron a la comisaría sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Se encontró con Ryan y Esposito que lo felicitaron por haber realizado su primer arresto…

-¿Averiguaste algo?- le preguntó Esposito.

-Bueno… dice que no tiene nada que ver con ellos… que los conoció de casualidad hace dos noches y que sus padres son abogados, y de los más reconocidos…

-Qué miedo…- dijo Ryan.

-Yo creo que es sincera… además se nota que no tiene nada que ver con los otros dos…- dijo Castle.

-Igual, aunque no tuviera tanto que ver, quizá pueda decirnos algo…

-¿Quieres que la interrogue?- dijo Castle que de repente estaba otra vez interesado en el caso.

-Ve a ver si le puedes sacar algún dato…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza mirando a su compañero.

* * *

Cuando Rick entró a la sala de interrogatorios, se quedó mirándola. Ahora, bajo la luz más fuerte, se le antojó que sus rasgos eran perfectos, que su piel lucía increíble y su mirada era limpia, sincera, a pesar de que pareciera altanera, malcriada…

-Señorita Beckett…

-Volvió el policía incorruptible…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de comentarios y tratas de colaborar? Si es verdad que no tienes nada que ver…- dijo y se distrajo cuando ella apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y se inclinó, dejando ver algo más de su escote.

-¿Me invitarás a tomar una cerveza?

-No salgo a beber con personas relacionadas con mis casos…

-Entiendo… pero podrías hacer una excepción conmigo…

-Señorita…

-Kate… te juro que si no fueras policía…

-No tienes antecedentes graves… ¿Por qué tanta rabia con los uniformados?

-No… no es rabia… es más… adoro los uniformes… pero ustedes son un grupo de ineptos… hacen las cosas mal…

-¿Por qué?

-Mírame aquí, por ejemplo… yo no tengo idea de quién es esa gente… ni del asesinato que dices que cometieron… pero tú insistes y pierdes tiempo conmigo…

-Entonces, contéstame unas preguntas y te dejaré libre…

-Bien… sin cerveza… ¿tal vez un café?

-Contéstame primero…- dijo él y vio que los ojos de ella brillaban, satisfechos.

-Adelante… pregunta…

-¿Bajo qué circunstancias conociste a esa pareja?

-Estaban divirtiéndose el otro día… yo estaba sola, aburrida… él me hizo señas para que los acompañara… bebimos… nos dimos unos besos…

-¿Los tres?- Rick la miró con desagrado.

-¿Naciste ayer? No es algo tan poco común pero no… solo a él… a ella le gustaba mirar… querían convencerme de hacer un trío…

-Me estás mintiendo…

-Te juro que es así… pero yo no estaba convencida… quedamos en volver a encontrarnos hoy… seguían insistiendo…- dijo y se quedó pensativa- por un lado de agradezco que me hayas salvado…

-¿Salvado?

-Bueno, si son sospechosos de asesinato, podría haberme pasado algo…

-Es cierto… ¿dónde estabas el domingo, entre las 8 y las 10 de la noche?

-Podría decirte que… teniendo sexo salvaje con un uniformado en un callejón…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, sonriente al incomodarlo- estaba en casa, chateando con una amiga…

-Quiero su nombre, para corroborar la coartada…

-Lo tienes…- dijo luego de garabatear un nombre y un teléfono.

* * *

Rick tomó el papel y salió para comprobar si era cierto lo que ella le había dicho. A los pocos minutos volvió, satisfecho.

-Tu amiga corroboró la coartada, puedes irte… ya tengo lo que quería…

-Bien… yo quiero mi café contigo…

-¿Por qué insistes? Te dije que no salgo con personas…

-... relacionadas con tus casos… pero yo no lo soy… relájate, oficial… me trataste mal hoy… podrías recompensarme un poco…

-Tengo trabajo que hacer…

-Te esperaré en el bar de la esquina… ¿de acuerdo?

-Tendrás que esperar mucho…

-No tengo apuro…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

Rick entrecerró los ojos cuando una oleada con aroma a cerezas quedó en el ambiente luego de que ella caminara, moviendo exageradamente sus caderas, y se perdiera por el pasillo. ¿Tendría un cita con esa mujer? ¿Era correcto?

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. ¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre, no tengo idea de cuánto durará, pero intentaré que sea buena! Muchas gracias por leer y por la confianza!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rick miró hacia todos lados y se estiró. Eran casi las 7 de la mañana y acababa de terminar su informe…

Ryan y Esposito se habían ido hacía dos horas y él se había comprometido a terminar todo… por supuesto, era el derecho de piso que debía pagar por ser el novato…

Pensó en Kate y entrecerró los ojos. Seguramente se había cansado de esperar y se había ido… y eso era lo mejor... lo que menos necesitaba él ahora era distraerse del trabajo, que recién había conseguido, por una mujer que solo quería divertirse… aunque fuera hermosa… y aunque en sus ojos, él hubiese visto algo más que eso…

Miró la hora, era inútil quedarse más tiempo, el informe estaba casi listo y quedaría muy bien con sus detectives cuando se los mostrara al día siguiente.

Caminó cansado hacia el ascensor y sacudió la cabeza cuando se le cruzó por la mente pasar por el bar, para ver si ella seguía esperándolo…

Apuró el paso, se tomaría el metro y tenía que pasar por allí de todas formas.

Tosió con incomodidad y decidió que entraría, por las dudas…

Un mozo se le acercó cuando llegó y sonrió, tomando un sobre de su bolsillo.

-¿Usted es el oficial Castle?

-Sí… soy yo… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Una joven estuvo aquí un rato esperándolo, me pidió que le diera esto si usted venía…- dijo y le entregó el sobre.

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas vacías. No quería perder tiempo y llegar a su casa para abrir el sobre, sentía demasiada curiosidad.

" _Mi querido policía incorruptible: Por lo visto, si recibiste el mensaje, quiere decir que fuiste a verme. Lamento no haberme quedado, estaba demasiado cansada, pero la verdad es que me gustaría verte. Aquí tienes mi número, espero tu llamado… Kate"_

Rick sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al terminar de leer la nota. ¿Cuánto hacía que una mujer no le movía el piso de esa forma? Aunque recién la conociera, aunque solo fuera deseo… una especie de enamoramiento paralizante…

Miró la hora… 7.30 A.M. seguro ella estaría durmiendo. La llamaría después… sí, la llamaría… eso era seguro… porque ahora era un profesional serio, pero había tenido sus aventuras antes de entrar a la Academia y no era un tonto…

* * *

Rick llegó a su casa un rato después y suspiró agradecido al saber que tenía unas cuantas horas para descansar. Se duchó rápidamente y se tiró en la cama. Creyó que se dormiría rápido, pero tardó en hacerlo, sus pensamientos enfocados en esa mujer… y en su insistencia con él…

Quizás estuviese interesada porque él no le había prestado atención, o al menos eso había fingido…

Se despertó casi a las 11, con la llamada insistente de Ryan…

-Detective… dígame…

-¿Estabas durmiendo, Castle?

-Sí… lo siento… me acosté tarde, dejé el informe sobre el escritorio…

-Bien… gracias… descansa… pasa hoy a última hora, veremos si tenemos algo nuevo…

-Gracias, detective…- dijo y cortaron.

Rick se desperezó y se acomodó el bóxer, algo incómodo por haberse despertado como muchas mañanas…

Pensó en seguir durmiendo pero recordó que quería llamar a Kate y tomó su móvil, ya había agendado su número y lo pensó un momento antes de oprimir el botón para hacer la llamada…

-Diga…- dijo ella con voz musical del otro lado cuando él la llamó.

Rick estuvo a punto de tratarla de usted y se reprimió…

-Hey… soy…

-El oficial incorruptible…- dijo ella y suspiró audiblemente- honestamente, no creí que fueras al bar y menos que me llamarías…

-Bueno… parece que soy una caja de sorpresas…- contestó él y luego se sintió culpable.

-De esto estoy segura…

-Siento haberme demorado tanto… yo… de verdad tuve mucho que hacer y… no creí que me esperaras…

-¿No creíste o no querías que lo hiciera?

-Digamos que estaba enfocado en otra cosa…

-Entiendo… entonces… ¿nos vemos?

-Kate… yo…

-No me digas que me llamaste para decirme que no nos veremos…

-No es eso… pareces decidida… digamos que yo estoy en un momento de mi vida…

-Oh… no empecemos… si me llamaste es porque en el fondo, te interesa lo que te ofrezco…

-¿Y qué me ofreces?

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga, Castle? Me sorprendes… eres un viejo atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven oficial de policía… mala combinación…

-Yo no busco solo divertirme… y te noto intensa…

-Lo soy… en general consigo lo que quiero, pero no te preocupes, aunque no dudo de que sería increíble meterme en la cama contigo, no es lo único que quiero…

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero divertirme… y algo me dice que podría hacerlo contigo… ¿qué me dices?

-Bien… de acuerdo… hagamos algo… ¿dónde quieres ir?

-Te enviaré un mensaje con mi dirección, ¿te gustan las motos?

-¿Las motos?

-Sí, Castle… las motos… tengo una, si vienes a mi casa podríamos salir a pasear en ella… ¿te gusta la idea?

-Sí, por supuesto… ¿esta noche?

-Estás apurado…- dijo ella y él supo que sonreía.

-¿Lo dejamos para mañana?- quiso presionarla él.

-Te espero hoy a las siete…- dijo ella y lo escuchó reír bajo antes de cortar.

Rick sonrió y colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza. ¿qué se pondría esa noche para salir? No podía ser demasiado formal, pero tampoco podía ir en ropa deportiva…

* * *

El día se le pasó lentamente y casi tiene un ataque cuando Esposito le pidió que siguieran juntos una pista… estaban sobre la hora y él no se animaba a decirle que tendría una cita…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Castle? Estás nervioso…

-No… bueno… tal vez un poco… creí que tendría la noche libre y…

-¿Tienes una cita? ¿alguien que conozco?

-No… bueno… no importa, creo que llamaré para cancelar…

-No, no… olvídalo… yo te cubro en esta, tú me cubrirás en la próxima…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rick más aliviado.

-Por supuesto, amigo… ahora ve y disfruta, relájate… y mañana me cuentas…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo cuando lo vio tomar su chaqueta apurado para irse…

Rick llegó a su casa apurado, se duchó y se puso un jean y una camisa oscura. Se sentía medio tonto, imaginándosela a ella toda vestida en ropa de cuero…

Apenas unos minutos pasadas las siete, se arreglaba el cuello y el cabello por enésima vez antes de atreverse a golpear la puerta. Se preguntó si ella viviría sola o con su familia. Sintió nervios, ¿acaso tendría uno de esos padres celosos?

Finalmente levantó la mano y tocó despacio. Ella tardó un momento en abrirle y cuando lo hizo, Rick casi no pudo absorber todo lo que quería ver de golpe… ella vestía jeans, botas y una musculosa tejida que se le veía debajo de una camisa entreabierta.

Ella sonrió, segura de sí misma y paseó su mirada por él…

-Hey… el uniforme te queda lindo pero así te ves muy bien…

-Gracias…- dijo con algo de incomodidad- tú también te ves increíble…- dijo finalmente.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Aún no estás lista?

-Creí que querrías conocer mi casa…

-Sí, está bien… -Rick estaba demasiado nervioso.

Kate cerró la puerta y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien, Castle?- le preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto… ¿vives sola?

-Ahora sí… vivía con mi novio… pero nos peleamos y se fue… y me quedó la renta a mí sola…

-Entiendo… es un problema…

-Si sabes de alguien que quiera compartir el departamento…

-Te aviso…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, al verla incómoda.

-No me imaginaba que esto sería así…- confesó.

-¿Así como?

-Yo nunca me pongo nerviosa… sin embargo tú logras eso… dime la verdad, Castle… ¿no te gusto ni un poquito?

-¿Tú… tú crees que no me gustas?- dijo y sonrió ante lo obvio.

-Bueno, otro en tu lugar hubiera saltado sobre mí hoy temprano… o quizá durante la madrugada…

-Yo no soy como todos… tengo mis tiempos y te dije que si estabas buscando solo pasar un buen momento y mañana olvidarte de todo, no es mi caso…

-Me quedó claro…- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿nos vamos?- agregó dándose cuenta de que las cosas no irían demasiado lejos si se quedaban.

-Vamos…- dijo él y la vio ponerse la chaqueta y tomar dos cascos.

-Espero que no te moleste usar el que era de mi novio…

-Si no le molesta a él…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Vamos…- dijo y lo tomó de la mano, luego de que salieran y ella cerrara la puerta…

Rick la miró de costado y sonrió. A pesar de su aparente rebeldía, él estaba convencido, al igual que ella de que juntos podrían divertirse, bastante…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que estos dos van entrando en sintonía, ¿qué se impondrá, la rebeldía y el apuro o la tranquilidad? Veremos como sigue! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate detuvo la moto en una zona apartada, cercana al río y muy a su pesar, Rick la soltó y se bajó.

-Wow…- dijo cuando se quitó el casco y vio que ella hacía lo mismo- es increíble…

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Bueno… es tuya cuando quieras usarla…

-Mía… no, espera… es demasiada responsabilidad… además nunca manejé una…

-Te enseñaré, es fácil…

-Veremos…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Oh, Castle…- dijo y pellizcó su mejilla- eres tan lindo, tan serio…- le dijo y rió.

-No creo que eso sea precisamente bueno… ¿verdad?

-Lo es… eres muy distinto de todos los tipos con los que me relaciono…

-¿Motoqueros? ¿Tipos rudos?

-Tipos que me hacen sufrir… pero yo sé que tú no me harás sufrir…

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y se quedó mirando el reflejo de las luces de la noche en el río.

Rick se quedó observándola, había algo triste detrás de toda esa rebeldía…

-¿Y tú donde vives?

-¿Yo? Bueno… la verdad es que viví con mi madre hasta hace un tiempo, pero ya no daba para más… ahora un amigo me está prestando un departamento…

-Porque no puedes pagarlo…

-Todo yo solo es mucho…

-Sí… dímelo a mí… ¿y si te vienes al mío?

-¿Al tuyo? Pero… creí que buscabas a otra mujer para compartirlo…

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

-No es eso… ni siquiera nos conocemos…

-Kate Beckett…- dijo y extendió su mano- 22, estudio leyes cuando puedo y me dan ganas… me gusta beber, de vez en cuando, amo las motos, y los perros, odio a los ineptos y tengo una aspiración…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ser feliz… algún día…

-¿Ahora no lo eres?

-Es complicado…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me equivoco mucho, elijo mal a los tipos y termino siempre llorando…

-Entiendo…

-Cuéntame de ti…

-Richard Castle, oficial de policía, tengo 26 años… recién salgo de la Academia, tuve las mejores notas…

-Nerd…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Quería ganarme la posibilidad de ser detective… Homicidios… ahora estoy en la 12, aprendiendo un poco el oficio…

-¿Qué te gusta?- le dijo ella, algo ansiosa.

-Soy adicto al café, las películas por cable y nunca he tenido mascota, mi madre es alérgica…

-Bien… ¿cuándo te mudas?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto… serías un buen compañero…

-Kate… escucha… ¿no sería mezclar las cosas?

-¿Mezclar qué?

-No lo sé…

-Escucha… si crees que te invito a vivir conmigo porque quiero meterme en la cama contigo estás equivocado…

-¿Por qué siempre piensas eso? ¿Acaso no es raro que un hombre y una mujer vivan juntos sin tener… algo?

-¿A ti te importa lo que digan? A mí no…

-Bueno… lo pensaré, entonces…- dijo él luego de un momento y ella sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir por unas cervezas y las tomamos en mi casa?

-¿Qué tal una pizza? Tengo hambre…

-Bien… ¿sabes cocinar?

-Algo y tú…

-No me gusta comer sola, por eso pido comida…

Él la miró y no contestó. Sintió un cosquilleo inexplicable, una mezcla de ternura y emoción. ¿Sería malo irse a vivir con ella? Él no solía equivocarse y su instinto le decía que ella era una buena persona… y por otro lado también estaba su cuerpo, que le gritaba que sí, que ella era hermosa y que él no la podía dejar pasar…

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de ella y se sentaron en el sillón. Comieron la pizza y tomaron cerveza mientras ella le contaba anécdotas de las veces que había tenido problemas con sus colegas, policías… Rick rió, supo que buena parte de esas anécdotas era inventada… pero no le importaba, ella lo hacía sonreír y hacía mucho que eso no le ocurría…

Rick lamentó no haberla conocido antes, pero por momentos se perdía en sus ojos y no lograba descifrar lo que ella sentía… aunque lo que veía, por supuesto, no era malo… ¿sabría ella lo que le pasaba con él? ¿O quizá estaba tratando de averiguarlo?

-Ven aquí, Castle…- le dijo ella luego, al levantarse y él la miró con algo de recelo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero mostrarte algo…- dijo y tiró de él, que parecía atornillado al sofá.

Rick la siguió hasta su habitación. Se tensó un poco cuando vio su cama grande y espaciosa…

-Tendría que cambiarla por una simple, pero duermo más cómoda aquí…- dijo y sonrió.

-Tienes una sola habitación…- observó él.

-Pero es grande… nos arreglaremos…

-¿Quiénes?

-Nosotros…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de él…

-No dije que vendría a quedarme…

-Pero lo harás… es cuestión de tiempo…

-¿Y dónde dormiré?

-Podríamos comprar dos camas individuales… o podría dormir en el living… el sofá es espacioso… mi ex durmió allí varias noches…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Kate…

-Castle… de verdad necesito un compañero de apartamento…

-Bueno… entonces…- dijo y ella se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron en la cama, riéndose…

Rick la miró a los ojos desde donde estaba, ella sobre él y la sonrisa se esfumó. Ella disfrutó un poco de esa cercanía que tenían y luego se levantó…

-Dios… como vamos a divertirnos…- dijo ella algo agitada.

-Kate… espera un minuto…- le dijo él levantándose como podía y tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella mirando sus labios.

-Yo no soy gay…

-Sé que no lo eres… pero evidentemente no te gusto… y eso será mejor para nuestra convivencia… ¿quieres que te acompañe a buscar tus cosas?

-Espera un poco… ni siquiera mencioné la palabra "sí" aún…

-Bien….- dijo y se mordió el labio otra vez, a la expectativa.

-Estás totalmente loca…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien… podemos ir por las cosas mañana… ¿te quedas a dormir y probamos?

-¿Probamos qué?- le dijo él que a esa altura estaba tan mareado por las idas y vueltas que no sabía cómo se llamaba…

-La convivencia, Castle…- le dijo ella y rodó los ojos, fastidiada…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick se quitaba los pantalones y la camisa sin saber bien lo que hacía, por un lado sentía la adrenalina de lo nuevo, lo interesante de estar allí con ella, quien, a estas alturas, ya había reconocido que lo volvía loco y por el otro, estaba la incertidumbre de haberse dejado arrastrar…

La vio aparecer en vistiendo un short y una remera, sus piernas larguísimas lo mantuvieron atento durante varios segundos…

-¿Estás seguro de que dormirás aquí? La idea es que te lleves una buena impresión y…

-Estoy seguro…- dijo él.

-Bien… buenas noches…- dijo ella y luego de apagar la luz- si necesitas algo estaré…

-Sí, lo sé…- dijo él y se acomodó en el sillón. Le resultó sorprendentemente cómodo y sonrió la cerrar los ojos.

Todo eso parecía una locura… mudarse allí con ella, que todo el tiempo lo estaba provocando, aunque parecía tener una actitud de respeto hacia él, como si supiera que él necesitaba tiempo… ¿existía la provocación respetuosa? Sí, definitivamente eso era… y Rick parecía querer dejarse llevar… adonde ella quisiera…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué es lo que Kate quiere con él? Porque claramente le gusta, pero tiene en claro que él tiene sus tiempos... en fin, seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick se desperezó un poco sin abrir los ojos, se sentía cálido bajo la manta y aunque recién estaba amaneciendo, se imaginaba que no tenía demasiado tiempo…

Se sintió algo perdido, no estaba en su departamento… recordó la noche anterior y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba…

Miró la hora, eran casi las 7… tenía que estar en una hora en la 12 y además tendría que pasar por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse…

Se levantó de un salto. Acomodó sus bóxers, que a esa hora del día solían quedarle algo ceñidos y se puso el pantalón…

Se preguntó a qué hora se levantaba Kate, si hacía algo por las mañanas… y caminó despacio hasta su habitación…

Las luces de afuera le permitieron observarla y Rick se acercó a ella… estaba boca abajo, toda despatarrada, abrazada a la almohada, sus largas piernas flexionadas y su cara de costado, con el cabello tapándola…

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. Así como estaba, dormida y supuestamente indefensa, también lucía rebelde… desordenada… y eso contrastaba tanto con el carácter de él que Rick sintió como si tuviera un imán y se quedó mirándola un buen rato luego de agacharse para observarla mejor…

Como si lo presintiera, Kate abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó un poco al verlo…

-Dios, Castle… me matarás de un susto…- le dijo y miró su torso desnudo, bien formado, seguramente del entrenamiento de la Academia…

-Lo siento…- dijo él en voz baja, no queriendo contribuir más a su mal despertar- es que quería avisarte que tengo que irme…

-¿Ya?- dijo ella y se sentó en la cama, mirando la hora…

-Debería ducharme y cambiarme de ropa… y en una hora tendría que estar en la 12.

-Bueno… te prepararé un café…

-No hace falta…

-¿Cómo que no? Te hice quedar aquí, tienes que levantarte más temprano, por eso… es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte…- dijo y se levantó y Rick no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada…

* * *

Rick se puso la camisa y se acercó justo cuando ella le servía una taza de café humeante.

-Mmmm… es increíble…- dijo entornando los ojos cuando probó el líquido.

-Es un vicio que tengo… café saborizado con avellanas… mis padres solían comprarlo en casa y me quedó la costumbre…

-Nunca lo había probado… creo que estoy en peligro… si soy adicto al café, imagínate…

-Bueno… tendrás uno cada mañana antes de irte… si te quedas conmigo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Kate…

-Oh, dime que ya te decidiste, Castle…

-Es que…

-Mis padres me mantienen y lo odio, estoy buscando algún trabajo que me permita pagar mi renta y los estudios para desligarme de ellos…

-¿Tienen mala relación?

-No es eso… pero no me gusta depender y que me lo echen en cara cada vez que hago algo que no les gusta…

-Entiendo…

-Por eso te necesito… si me ayudas con la renta… entonces…

-Kate…

-Además podríamos establecer algunas reglas de convivencia… y… podría cocinarte cuando llegas cansado del trabajo y…- dijo ella ansiosa y él pudo ver un brillo intenso en sus ojos…

-¿No crees que a tus padres les molestará que yo esté aquí?

-Puedo decirles que eres mi novio… así no me molestarán…

-Pero no lo soy, Kate… no quiero problemas…

-No los tendrás…prometido…- dijo y levantó la mano.

-Está bien… traeré mis cosas hoy cuando salga de trabajar… probaremos unos días y si resulta…

-Resultará…- dijo ella y aplaudió contenta.

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió con nerviosismo- tengo que irme ahora…

-Espera…- dijo y se inclinó, buscando un llavero de los Knicks que le entregó, sonriendo- estas son las llaves, la de abajo y las dos de aquí…

-Pero…

-Tengo miedo de no estar cuando vuelvas… así no me esperas…

-Bien… de acuerdo…- dijo él y las tomó.

-Que tengas un buen día…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Tú también…- le dijo él y luego de guardar las llaves en su bolsillo, salió sin mirar atrás…

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta cuando él se fue y suspiró. Ese tipo era el más raro con el que se había cruzado pero tenía algo que la volvía loca…

Trato de tranquilizarse y levantó el periódico que había llegado recién. Era imperioso que encontrara trabajo…

* * *

Rick llegó a la comisaría a las 8 en punto y se puso a trabajar. Espo intentó acercarse varias veces, tratando de sacarle información sobre su salida del día anterior. Rick solo le contó que había estado bien y que se había divertido…

El caso en el que trabajaban y por el que había conocido a Kate se cerró esa tarde, por suerte encontraron pruebas para incriminar a la pareja y Rick se quitó un tremendo peso de encima, dándose cuenta de que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso… no era que desconfiara, pero sería un gran inconveniente que se supiera que él estaba con ella y ella estuviera implicada de alguna forma…

Rick volvió a su casa temprano, como no había un homicidio en el que trabajar, y juntó su ropa en dos maletas y un bolso con lo imprescindible…

Llegó a su nueva casa alrededor de las 5 entró despacio, casi pidiendo permiso, lo que menos quería era incomodar a Kate y todavía se sentía algo extraño al estar viviendo allí…

Todo estaba en penumbras y Rick intuyó que ella no estaba…

Dejó sus maletas y cuando se acercó al baño, para lavarse las manos, escuchó la ducha…

Su corazón se aceleró y deseó tener el valor suficiente para asomarse, la puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente para dejar escapar el vapor y cuando se alejaba, la escuchó cantar…

Se sorprendió con lo entonada que era y lo bien que llegaba, sobre todo a las notas altas, no era experto, pero enseguida se sintió atraído por su voz… sacudió la cabeza, ella era un combo explosivo… ¿cómo no sentirse atraído por cada detalle?

Decidió prepararse uno de esos cafés tan increíbles que ella tenía y casi tiene un ataque, al rato, cuando la vio salir con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, húmeda, su cabello goteando…

-¡Castle!- se sobresaltó ella, que evidentemente no esperaba encontrárselo ahí.

-Hey…- dijo él sin poder evitar pasear su mirada por ella.

-No… yo no sabía que estabas aquí…

-Llegué temprano… lo siento…- dijo y trató de apartar la mirada.

-No, no… está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió- supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que ya no vivo sola… iré… iré allá a cambiarme…- dijo y notó que él no podía dejar de mirarla.

Rick se quedó allí en silencio, sintiéndose un tonto. Ella apareció un rato más tarde, secándose el cabello con una toalla, vistiendo un jean y una remera ceñida…

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó y él levantó la vista.

-Bien… hemos cerrado el caso de "tus amigos"- le dijo gesticulando.

-¿Eran culpables?

-Muy…

Kate suspiró y bajó la vista, era en esas ocasiones en las que sentía que era una inmadura… una tonta y se avergonzaba…

-Entiendo que no estés contenta…

-Me da mucha vergüenza… ¿no te digo que me equivoco sistemáticamente al relacionarme con la gente?

-Bueno…- dijo él y la aceptó en sus brazos cuando ella se acercó- no estés mal… eso cambiará… yo te ayudaré…- Kate se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó y vio como él humedecía sus labios, pero sin atreverse a acercarse más.

-Por supuesto… ¿quieres que te prepare algo rico para la cena? Así levantas el ánimo…

-Sólo si me dejas ayudarte…- dijo ella y él asintió, apretándola una vez más en sus brazos antes de dejarla libre y que ella se pusiera a buscar cosas para ver qué cocinaban esa noche…

 **Bueno, parece que de a poco estos dos se van acomodando a la convivencia y aunque hay tensión, todo va lento, espero que lo entiendan y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, como digo siempre últimamente, gracias por seguir leyendo y si pueden dejarme alguna opinión de cómo voy, eso me ayudaría mucho! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz y Rick se sintió en las nubes. ¿Desde cuándo ella se había transformado en alguien tan importante que él solo quería escucharla reír?

-¿Seguirás estudiando?- dijo cortando un poco el momento de dicha.

-Ahora lo que más necesito es encontrar un trabajo…- dijo ella con fastidio mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su cerveza.

-Es cierto, pero no debes abandonar tu vocación…

-¿Vocación? No… quizá trabajo fácil… mis padres me convencieron de estudiar leyes porque ellos estuvieron toda la vida en eso… sería como un "legado"- dijo gesticulando con sus dedos.

-¿Y cuál es tu vocación?

-Ya te lo dije, quizá no me escuchaste… yo quiero ser feliz…

-Bueno… pero puedes ser feliz de varias formas…

-Es cierto… pero aún no he encontrado ninguna…- dijo con pesar.

-Bueno, ya llegará…

-A veces soy optimista… pero últimamente…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues… eso tiene que cambiar…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo ella y se levantó para traerles a ambos otra cerveza.

-No… espera…- dijo cuando ella estaba por abrirlas- prefiero no tomar más… mañana tengo que irme temprano…

-Compartamos entonces…

-Bien…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

Kate tomó un trago y vio que él la miraba.

-Estaba pensando que hoy podríamos dormir juntos…

-Kate… yo… ¿no sería mezclar mucho las cosas?

-Tú eres el que mezcla todo, Castle… yo hablo de dormir, nada más… deja de perseguirte… me quedó claro que no quieres nada conmigo…

-Yo nunca dije eso…

-¿Ah no?- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… no tengo idea… eres una hermosa mujer…

-¿Hermosa mujer? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita, en la prehistoria?- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eres hermosa, Kate… pero yo no estoy en condiciones…

-Bueno, después de todo sería solo sexo, porque ya me viste, soy pésima relacionándome con la gente…

-En fin… creo que es hora de que me prepare para dormir…- no quiso seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-¿Seguirás insistiendo?

-Encargaremos camas simples mañana mismo…

-Yo puedo esperar…

-Yo no… me siento culpable de que tengas que dormir en el sillón, por más cómodo que sea… ¿puedes librarme de eso?

Rick bufó y Kate reprimió una sonrisa. Realmente era adorable como él siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería, aunque se negara al principio…

* * *

Kate fue a cambiarse y cepilló sus dientes, cuando lo vio salir a él del baño lanzó una carcajada divertida…

-¿Tú duermes así?- le preguntó al verlo enfundado en un pijama de algodón.

-A veces…- dijo y ella lo vio sonrojarse.

-Te queda lindo… algo bizarro, no sé por qué no me lo imaginé…

-¿Te burlas de mí?- dijo algo herido.

-Para nada… eres lindo…- dijo y sonrió subiéndose a la cama y palmeando a su lado.

Rick no dijo nada, se acostó y se tapó. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el techo un momento y luego ella apagó la luz…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo y él se acomodó un poco mejor.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo finalmente y la escuchó suspirar, como de cansancio… o tal vez era aburrimiento… él nunca se había imaginado una situación así… estar cerca de una mujer que le gustaba… mucho… demasiado, compartiendo la cama, y sin tocarla… ¿pero por qué no la tocaba? Seguramente ella creía que él era gay… y no era para menos… él había rechazado sistemáticamente todos los avances de ella… y es que a pesar de creer que lo pasaría genial con ella si se decidiera, también sabía que para ella solo sería algo del momento… y Rick no quería eso para su vida… no quería acostarse con una y con otra… aunque tuviera muchas ganas de estar con Kate…

Luego de un buen rato, Rick seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos y miraba su perfil, en la penumbra a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado…

Ella estaba quieta, pero él no podía discernir si estaba dormida o no…

Estiró su mano y rozó suavemente su hombro, ella giró su cuerpo para mirarlo y Rick supo que estaba despierta…

-Lo siento… yo… estiré mi brazo y te toqué sin querer…- dijo él sin saber qué inventar, se sentía un idiota.

-No importa… ¿no puedes dormir?- preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Me está costando… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Digamos que no estoy tan acostumbrada a dormirme temprano…

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Podrías estar haciendo algo… y es mi culpa por tener que acostarme temprano…

-Quiero que esto funcione… y si tengo que acostumbrarme a dormir más temprano, no es tan complicado…

-Pero no es necesario…

-Tampoco quiero molestarte…

-En serio…

-Estás incómodo ¿verdad?

-Un poco…

-Rick…- dijo y se acercó, mirándolo de muy cerca- ¿de verdad no eres gay? Quiero decir… para mí no sería un problema si lo fueras…

-No soy gay, Kate… tampoco sería un problema si lo fuera, pero no es así…

-¿Entonces? ¿No te gusto para nada?

-No es eso… ya no sé como explicártelo… yo… acabo de mudarme para ser tu compañero de departamento… supongamos que pasamos un momento increíble… y después se acaba todo, o nos arrepentimos… ¿cómo haríamos para convivir?

Kate se mordió el labio y Rick tuvo que contenerse para no tomarla de la cara y besarla hasta cansarse…

-Tienes razón… y me alegra…

-¿Te alegra?

-Pensé que no te gustaba o que…

-Que era gay… no… solo trato de pensar antes de actuar…- dijo y se arrepintió.

-Eres cruel, ¿sabías?- dijo y luego de inspirar hondo para tragarse la rabia, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

-Hey… ¿estás enojada?- dijo y tocó su espalda lo menos posible.

-Tengo sueño…- dijo y él suspiró y se acomodó para el otro lado, tratando de no mirarla…

* * *

Cuando él se despertó al otro día con su alarma, ella no estaba. Pensó que quizá estaría preparando el desayuno y se levantó para ir a verla.

No la encontró en la cocina, tampoco había dejado una nota…

Rick pensó en llamarla, pero seguramente, si se había ido temprano era para no verlo porque estaba enojada, y él no podía arreglar las cosas por teléfono…

Seguramente podrían hablar esa tarde, cuando ambos volvieran a casa…

El día se le hizo lento y pesado. Ryan y Espo le preguntaron varias veces si tenía algún problema y él se hizo el tonto para no contestar…

Cuando terminó de trabajar, fue directo a su casa y le compró un pequeño ramo de flores para pedirle perdón… él no había dicho nada con mala intención, pero evidentemente la había lastimado y eso no era bueno… tenían que aclararlo...

Escuchó algo de música al llegar a la puerta y cuando la abrió, se encontró con lo que menos esperaba…

Kate estaba acompañada por un tipo joven, casi de la edad de ella, estaba sentada sobre él, besándolo, las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella reía, y suspiraba…

Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta y quiso salir corriendo, pero ¿adónde iría?

-Hey…- dijo y dejó las flores a un costado, olvidadas.

-¿Castle?- dijo ella y se levantó de un salto, acomodándose la ropa.

-Sí… soy yo…- dijo y midió con la mirada al joven, para luego mirarla a ella con rabia.

-Escucha, amigo… yo… no sabía que ella…- dijo el joven disculpándose.

-Él no es mi novio, Charlie…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- le dijo él molesto.

-¿Me esperas en la habitación?- le dijo y le sonrió con picardía.

-Kate...- comenzó él a hablar...

-Lo siento… quizá debería haberte avisado…- dijo ella como si nada.

-¿Lo sientes? Yo venía como un idiota a pedirte perdón por algo que no dije con mala intención… ahí tienes las flores…

-¿Estás celoso, Castle?- dijo ella sintiendo que su cuerpo se sensibilizaba por la sensación.

-¿Celoso? No… incómodo… se supone que estoy llegando a mi casa… y te encuentro en… en esta situación…

-Espero que no pretendas que lleve una vida de monasterio…

-Será complicado, entonces…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos, expectante...

-Me iré… y no te molestes en apurarte… no volveré… lo único que te pido es que cuando termines, cambies las sábanas…- dijo y luego de arrojarle una mirada asesina, se fue dando un portazo…

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta y sintió un cosquilleo. Charlie era uno de esos amigos con beneficios que ella conservaba para los tiempos de soledad… pero ahora, en cierta forma ya no estaba sola… y aunque su cuerpo le reclamara algo de atención… ya no tenía ganas de estar con Charlie… ahora solo le preocupaba Castle… y esos ojos intensos, estaba muerto de celos… ¿acaso le perdonaría ese desliz?

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que tenemos discusión en puerta... ¿podrá perdonarla él? Veremos como sigue, gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se acostó en su cama, enfundada en un camisolín de algodón y suspiró. Había hablado con Charlie y aunque su amigo no le creyó que entre ella y Rick no había una relación, comprendió que ella ya no estaba de humor para nada esa noche…

Era cierto que sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba atención, pero no estaba tan desesperada… y de última, podía arreglarse sola…

Cerró los ojos y evocó la mirada de Rick hacía unas horas. Estaba celoso, herido, enojado con ella y aunque ella se revelara, lo entendía…

Otro tipo complicado para añadir a la lista… pero este era distinto… este, al menos, no parecía querer aprovecharse de ella… todo lo contrario…

Kate se mordió el labio sin poder comprender cómo era que él no había cedido a sus juegos… eso no le había sucedido nunca… eso intensificaba su deseo… y también su admiración por él…

Cerró los ojos, tenía que dormir un poco, él no volvería y no servía de nada que se quedara intentando arreglar algo que no podría arreglar…

Acarició la almohada que él había usado y hundió la nariz allí, buscando percibir su aroma…

Se quedó medio dormida y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la despertó. Se puso en alerta, ¿acaso alguien había entrado?

Se asomó despacio y lo vio tambalearse un poco. Había tomado… bastante…

Sin advertir su presencia, él desabotonó su camisa y se la quitó como si fuera un sweater, por arriba…

Kate lo acarició con la mirada y se acercó a él despacio. Aunque estaba descalza, procuró hacer ruido para que él se diera cuenta de que estaba allí y cuando estaba cerca, carraspeó un poco hasta que logró su atención…

-Rick…- dijo cuando él la miró, su mirada ausente, su ceño fruncido.

-No tengo donde dormir… te pido que no me molestes con ruidos desagradables…- le dijo él.

-Estás borracho… ¿por qué no vienes a dormir?

-No, gracias, no me interesan los tríos…

-Estoy sola…

-Ah… ya se fue… bien… bueno, ve a descansar, debes estar agotada…

-Rick… quiero pedirte disculpas… yo… no tengo idea de lo que me pasa… Charlie es un amigo… con el que a veces…

-No quiero detalles…- dijo y levantó una mano.

-Creí que no te importaría… si hubiese sabido que…

-Hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza y…- dijo y sintió un mareo, pero no le prestó atención- quiero aclarártelo…- la miró y notó como la prenda que llevaba puesta se ajustaba a su cuerpo, marcando sus curvas.

-No eres gay…- le dijo ella y sonrió, era casi cómico que él se afanara en aclarárselo tanto…

-No lo soy…- dijo y ella no supo cómo, pero a los pocos segundos se encontró apretada contra la puerta, el cuerpo cálido de él sobre el suyo, su boca a milímetros de la de ella…- no soy gay… repítelo conmigo…- dijo y movió su pelvis contra ella, hasta que Kate pudo sentir su erección.

-No eres gay… y estás borracho…- dijo ella en voz baja, sus ojos en los de él.

-Estoy borracho… y me gustas mucho, Kate… me encantas… y sé que no tengo derecho de estar celoso… no quiero dejarme llevar… eres peligrosa…- dijo y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, levantando su pierna para que la fricción se incrementara…

Kate jadeó y humedeció sus labios, no sabía qué hacer… se moría por él.

-Rick…- le dijo y entreabrió sus labios, deseando besarlo.

-Me vuelves loco, Kate…- dijo y ella cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios intensamente en su cuello, testeándola, hambrientos…

Kate deslizó sus dedos por los hombros de Rick y cuando se decidía a levantar la otra pierna para acomodarla alrededor de la cadera de él, Rick se separó abruptamente de ella y la miró con los ojos oscuros por el deseo…

-No…- dijo agitado, sintiendo que su cuerpo y su mente estaban desconectados al advertir la visible reacción de ella a él, por sobre la tela del camisolín, a la altura de su pecho…

Kate apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y tomó varias bocanadas de aire. No le dijo nada, se fue a la habitación y aunque secretamente esperaba que él la siguiera y le hiciera el amor toda la noche, supo que Rick no haría eso… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

Rick se dejó caer en el sillón y se quedó dormido al instante, había tomado demasiado…

Kate se quedó pensando un buen rato… su último pensamiento coherente antes de dormirse fue que quizá le estaba dando mensajes contradictorios… y que él era demasiado complicado para comprenderlos…

* * *

Cuando él se despertó al día siguiente, se encontró con una taza de café humeante y a ella terminando de desayunar, enfundada en su bata de toalla, recién salida de la ducha…

-Kate…- le dijo y evitó mirarla, ella no supo si era porque recordaba lo que había sucedido o porque se avergonzaba de haber llegado borracho.

-Para que quede claro…- dijo con tono bajo pero serio- si alguna vez decido venir con alguien… o lo decides tú… nos avisaremos y no cometeremos errores, ¿está bien?

Rick asintió sin decir nada. Kate prosiguió.

-No pasó nada con Charlie anoche… cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que no me interesaba estar con él… simplemente porque me preocupaba lo que pensaras de mí…

-Yo no pienso nada…

-¿En serio? Se te nota… me juzgas… crees que soy una chica fácil… quizá tengas razón…

-No, no… es solo… que la situación es rara… vivir juntos, tener que respetar que traigas a alguien y que eso no me provoque… nada… tus comentarios… tus miradas… la tensión que hay… creo que es difícil de manejar… pero bueno, es lo que hay… supongo que deberé acostumbrarme o buscarme otro lugar…

-Yo… espero que puedas quedarte… me gusta mucho compartir cosas contigo… y eres un buen tipo… lo cual es difícil de encontrar…

-Sí…- dijo él y bajó la vista.

-¿Podemos hacer una tregua? ¿Tratar de llevarnos bien?- dijo y extendió su mano.

-Podemos…- dijo él y sonrió con algo de vergüenza, luego de estrechar su mano- y siento haber vuelto en ese estado…

-Bueno… creo que cada uno hace las cosas como puede…

-Sí…- dijo él.

-Creo que iré a cambiarme… tengo que ir a buscar trabajo…

-Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar…- dijo él y se desperezó.

* * *

Kate entró en la habitación y él se encerró en el baño. El ánimo no era óptimo, pero estaba más distendido…

Cuando ambos estaban listos, a punto de salir, él la tomó de la mano y se quedó un momento, perdido en sus ojos…

-Quiero pedirte disculpas… por lo de anoche…

-Rick…- Kate se sonrojó un poco cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido.

-En serio… yo no soy así…

-Pues… qué lástima…- dijo ella sin filtro.

-Kate…

-No te preocupes, lo único que puedo decirte es que me quedó clarísimo que no eres gay…- dijo y besó su mejilla antes de irse, dejándolo allí parado, en medio del living, preguntándose por qué era tan tonto…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Parece que Rick todavía no se deja llevar del todo pero cada vez están más cerca! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finalmente puedo subir un capítulo! Estuve con problemas de conexión y encima esta página no funciona como debería! Ejem, ejem!**

 **En fin, disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 7**

Rick cortó la comunicación con Kate y sonrió. Había vuelto temprano para hacerle una rica comida y hacer las paces definitivamente. Se había propuesto ir despacio, ver qué le pasaba con ella más allá del deseo… porque así se consideraba solo el tipo que vivía con ella y con el que ella se acostaría solo porque se sentía sola…

Ella tenía una entrevista en una editorial y llegaría en una hora. Si todo iba bien, por supuesto… y él estaba seguro de que así sería…

No había pasado ni media hora, y él ya tenía más o menos listas las cosas cuando escuchó el timbre.

Se acercó a la puerta con ansiedad. Seguramente tendría que ser su paño de lágrimas, en tan poco tiempo la entrevista seguro que no había sido lo que ella esperaba…

Rick aclaró su garganta y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa…

-¿Te olvidaste las llaves?- dijo y su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que le resultó familiar.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo la mujer con tono algo cortante, aunque tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios, como si ella también se hubiese sorprendido...

-¿Usted buscaba a Kate, por casualidad?

-Así es… ¿me equivoqué de departamento?- insistió la mujer.

-No, no… para nada…- dijo él y de pronto recordó haber visto una foto de ella- usted debe ser su mamá, ¿verdad?

-Así es…- dijo con aires de superioridad- ¿y usted es…?

-Richard Castle… encantado…- le dijo y extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo…- dijo la mujer- ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, por supuesto… Kate está demorada en una entrevista laboral…

-¿Entrevista laboral? Pensé que ya tenía trabajo…

-Bueno… quizá quiere mejorar…- dijo Rick y se dio cuenta de que Kate le había mentido a sus padres.

-Es posible…- dijo la mujer y se sentó, observando todo.

-¿Puedo servirle algo para tomar? Lo siento, estaba preparando algo de cenar… ¿le gustaría quedarse?

-¿Crees que Kate me permitirá compartir una cena contigo y con ella?

-Bueno, es cuestión de que se quede y lo comprobemos…

-¿Cuánto hace que están juntos?

-Un tiempo… no soy bueno con las fechas…

-Y… ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy policía… recién graduado…

-¿Policía? Nunca pensé que Kate terminaría enredándose con alguien de la policía…

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque los odia…

-¿Los odia?

-En fin… no le digas que te lo dije… Kate se enojará si se entera de que te lo conté…

-¿Una copa de vino?

-Sí, gracias…- dijo y lo miró moverse por la casa con comodidad.

Johanna observó la cena que él había preparado, la casa bastante ordenada y limpia y tuvo que reconocer que Kate había madurado bastante…

Rick le alcanzó la copa y se quedaron en silencio un momento…

-Te preguntarás qué hago aquí…

-En realidad no me parece extraño que una madre visite a su hija…

-Bueno… si Mahoma no va a la montaña…- dijo Johanna y sacudió la cabeza.

-Escuche… yo sé que no nos conocemos tanto, pero creo que Kate pasa por un período en el que le cuesta expresarse emocionalmente…

-Es posible…

-No creo que sea desinterés si no la llama o no contesta sus mensajes…

-Pues… no estoy de acuerdo… pero me caes bien Richard… he visto a mi hija perdida durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo se me hace que ahora todo es mejor… más ordenado…

-Si usted lo dice…- dijo Rick y escucharon la puerta. Rick se removió nervioso en el asiento y vio entrar a Kate, que cuando reparó en que estaba su madre, abrió la boca entre aturdida y sorprendida.

-Katie…- dijo Johanna y disfrutó un poco del desconcierto de su hija.

-Mamá… ¿qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías…

-Bueno, soy tu madre… no contestas mis mensajes… creo que tengo derecho a saber si estás bien…

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…- dijo Kate adivinando lo que su madre diría y Rick sonrió divertido.

-En fin… llegué y me encontré con esta sorpresa…- dijo y miró a Rick, que se ruborizó bastante.

Kate se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó.

-Bien… ya viste y estoy bien…

-¿Me estás echando?- dijo Johanna algo herida.

-En realidad yo le dije a tu madre que nos encantaría que se quedara a comer con nosotros…

Kate le dirigió una mirada asesina a Rick y luego trató de serenarse…

-Sí… claro…- y sonrió en forma fingida.

-Les agradezco la invitación… será en otra oportunidad… deben estar cansados… ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista?

-Bueno…- dijo Kate y suspiró- no muy bien… me pedían experiencia que no tengo… y no tendré si siguen reclamándome…

-¿Por qué serás tan necia? Sabes que puedes venir a trabajar con tu padre y conmigo…

-Lo sé… pero no quiero… quiero conseguir mis cosas sola… no con su ayuda…

-En fin… me voy… tu padre debe estar preocupado…- dijo y se puso de pie, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y le guiñó el ojo a Rick- es un placer haberte conocido, Richard…

-El placer es mío…- dijo Rick y le dio la mano con caballerosidad.

Kate acompañó a su madre hasta la puerta y cuando salían, Johanna se inclinó y le habló al oído a su hija.

-De todos los tipos que estuvieron contigo, este es el que más me gusta… cuídalo…- dijo Johanna y a pesar del fastidio, Kate se sintió orgullosa… en eso estaban las dos de acuerdo…

* * *

Kate se apoyó contra la puerta no bien la cerró y suspiró. Rick la observó de lejos y alzó las cejas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí…- dijo caminando cansadamente hasta donde él estaba sirviendo la comida.

-Lo siento si cometí algún error… me tomó de improviso, cuando abrí la puerta creí que eras tú…

-No te preocupes… perdona tú, por haberte hecho pasar este momento…

-No es nada… entiendo tus rebeldías… pero algún día tú y tu madre se llevarán bien…

-Eso espero… aunque ahora no me doy cuenta de cómo sería…

Se sentaron a comer y ella le contó sobre la entrevista fallida. Rick le dio algunos consejos y ella prometió tenerlos en cuenta…

Kate lavó los platos y él se quedó un rato mirando televisión. Se reunieron más tarde y se tomaron un café, juntos…

-¿Vienes a dormir?- le preguntó ella desperezándose.

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más… ve tú, te ves cansada…

-Y mañana iré a cursar algunas materias en la universidad…

-¿Retomarás el estudio?

-Perdí la regularidad, iré como oyente, quizá pueda recuperar alguna materia…

-Me parece bien…- dijo él y asintió.

-Rick…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos un momento.

-Dime…- dijo él y miró sus labios, ella se había acercado bastante.

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy, no tenías ninguna obligación y le hiciste creer a mi madre lo que a mí me convenía, que eras mi novio…

-Y se lo creyó…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Tampoco es tan increíble…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

Rick la miró con intensidad y ella se acercó un poco más y lo besó con suavidad, con delicadeza, casi con respeto.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, aceptando esa caricia tenue y la sintió juguetear con su labio superior, lentamente…

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo luego de separarse, aún muy cerca, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hasta… hasta mañana…- le dijo él y se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y se perdía en la habitación.

Rick se puso una mano en el pecho y se dio cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón…

No, no era para nada increíble que ellos pudieran ser una pareja. Aunque ella solo lo quisiera para sacarse el gusto… y aunque él, miles de veces, hubiera meditado dejarse llevar y aprovechar la oportunidad…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Todavía falta mucho de esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la puerta del baño se cerraba. Pestañeó un poco y miró el reloj. Las 3 A.M. Tocó la cama a su lado y la sintió fría… otra vez... otra vez Rick había elegido dormir en el sofá...

Se sentó y resopló. Escuchó un suspiro en el baño. Sacudió la cabeza, se imaginó lo que ocurría… su cuerpo se erizó con solo imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo y se levantó de un salto, ahora el silencio era casi total…

Se dirigió al living y pensó en tomar un vaso de agua… pero vio que la laptop de Rick estaba encendida y no pudo resistirse…

Se sentó en el sillón y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su corazón latía aprisa, imaginándose la situación. El pobre debía estar desesperado…

Pensó en dejar todo como estaba y volver a acostarse para no avergonzarlo, pero cuando iba a levantarse, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

Lo vio aparecer caminando lentamente, como queriendo no hacer ruido y él abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio sentada, con su laptop sobre sus piernas…

-Kate…- logró decir con voz entrecortada.

-Es… buen material…- dijo y reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que dormías…

-Me desperté y no estabas… creí que te sentías mal o algo… y cuando vine, me encontré con esto…- ya era suficiente tortura, pero Kate no sabía cómo salir de eso y muy en el fondo, lo disfrutaba.

-Kate…- dijo y ella pudo percibir, a pesar de la oscuridad, que él se había sonrojado, avergonzado...

-¿Por qué eres tan complicado, Rick? De verdad no te entiendo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Realmente no entiendes…- dijo él y suspiró, quitándole la laptop y cerrándola casi con violencia.

-Escucha… no tiene nada de malo que veas porno… lo que no entiendo es cómo, teniendo la posibilidad de estar con alguien en serio, prefieras la fantasía… lo que no existe… ¿tanto miedo me tienes?

-Ya te dije que no quiero mezclar las cosas…

-Sin embargo, hace unos días le dijiste a mi madre que eras mi novio…

-Para hacerte un favor…

-Sí… está bien…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Kate…

-¿Es porque soy demasiado fácil?- le preguntó ella y él la miró sin contestarle…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta y se levantó para irse. Rick se sintió un tarado, no podía decirle que le habían comenzado a pasar cosas con ella… porque ella se reiría en su cara… Kate no era fácil… pero se tomaba la vida mucho más libremente que él… y eso a él le molestaba, y mucho…

Ambos dieron varias vueltas antes de quedarse finalmente dormidos…

* * *

Cuando sonó su despertador, Rick se levantó dispuesto a hacer el desayuno para ambos, pero encontró una nota de ella…

" _Salí a correr. Luego iré a buscar trabajo. No sé a qué hora vuelvo. Kate"_

Rick se tomó el puente de la nariz y apretó los ojos. La sombra de una poderosa jaqueca lo acechaba…

Llegó tarde a trabajar, porque decidió que pasaría a ver a su madre, sin embargo no la encontró y cuando llegó, casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a Kate sentada en un escritorio, charlando animadamente con Espo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima… toda su postura indicaba el interés que tenía por ella...

Quiso acercarse y decir algo, pero estaba tan nervioso que tenía miedo de cometer errores…

-Tranquila… seguramente te encontraremos algo…- escuchó decir a Espo mostrándole sus dientes.

-Le agradezco tanto, detective…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick de costado- realmente necesito trabajar y hace días que estoy dando vueltas y no he conseguido nada…

-¿Sabes archivar papeles, manejar la computadora…?

-Por supuesto… y lo que no sepa…- dijo y alzó sus cejas- puedo aprenderlo…

-No te preocupes, hablaré con mi capitán… a veces es difícil contratar personal de afuera… pero creo que no nos vendría mal alguien que nos ayudara con los papeles…

-Tengo bastante conocimiento legal… mis padres tienen su propio estudio de abogados…

-¿Qué estás haciendo que no trabajas con ellos?

-No quiero favoritismo… además no tengo mucha relación con ellos…

-Entiendo… - dijo y alzó la vista, viendo que el capitán Montgomery acababa de terminar una conversación telefónica.

-Aquí le dejo mi número de móvil…- dijo y le extendió una hoja pequeña de papel.

-Iré a hablar con él… ¿me esperas?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió seduciéndolo- aquí estaré… gracias…

* * *

Espo se levantó de su escritorio y le hizo un gesto a Castle mordiéndose el labio. Rick sintió que todo se tornaba color rojo y se levantó de un salto…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kate?- le preguntó y ella lo miró con calma, desde su silla.

-Estoy tratando de encontrar un trabajo…

-¿Aquí? ¿Para molestarme?- dijo él enojado.

-¿Para molestarte? Descuida… no le diré a nadie que eres mi "novio" con cama afuera… no me conviene tampoco… parece que el detective Esposito está interesado… es sexy… quizá me convenga…

-Kate no me hagas esto…

-Es que… soy tan fácil… y necesito tanto el trabajo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, dramatizando, estaba muy enojada.

-Yo no he dicho que eres fácil… lo has dicho tú…

-Pero lo piensas… no me desmentiste… ¿y sabes qué? Tienes razón… así que ahora lo usaré en mi provecho…

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí ahora…- le dijo él enojado.

-Olvídalo… seguramente cuando el detective salga por esa puerta, me dirá que conseguí el trabajo… tú sabes que lo necesito…

Rick cerró los puños y no dijo nada. Se encerró en la sala de descanso y decidió tomarse un café. Ryan lo distrajo un momento hablándole de un caso en el que trabajaban y cuando salieron, vieron a Kate y Espo conversando animadamente y a Rick se le antojó que estaban demasiado cerca, sonriéndose uno al otro…

-Les presento a su nueva compañera…- dijo Espo y Kate los miró sonriendo victoriosa.

-Pero…- intentó Rick.

-El capitán pedirá permiso para que comience siendo una pasantía… y seguramente si va bien, tendrá su sueldo pronto… es lo mejor que pude hacer…

-Y te lo agradezco tanto, detective…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Me dices que conocías a Castle?

-Bueno… él me trajo detenida hace un tiempo, por un caso, por suerte no tenía nada que ver…

-Sí…- dijo Ryan pensativo- lo recuerdo muy bien…

-Y somos vecinos…- dijo y sonrió.

-Vivimos en el mismo edificio…- dijo Rick tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Qué casualidad…- dijo Espo y se quedó mirándolos, como queriendo comprender qué sucedía allí- hey, Ryan ¿por qué no le muestras el archivo a la señorita Beckett?

-Sí…- dijo Ryan y Rick los miró irse.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- le preguntó Espo a Castle.

-Nada…- contestó Rick algo incómodo.

-¿Entonces no tienes nada con ella?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué podría tener yo con ella?- se defendió Rick.

-¿La viste bien? Es un bombón… sé que no debería mezclar las cosas, pero está como para encerrarse con ella y olvidarse del mundo…- dijo Espo y sonrió.

Rick apretó los dientes y lo miró. Quiso decir algo coherente, sabio, pero no le salió.

-Estaré en la escena…- dijo Rick y tomó su chaqueta.

-No hace falta, ya está terminado ese tema…

-Buscaré más pistas…- dijo y le dejó hablando solo…

Espo sintió una señal de alerta, ella le había gustado, pero indudablemente, algo pasaba con Castle y él no sabía qué era... tendría que averiguarlo... y si estaba equivocado, quizá tendría una oportunidad con esa mujer que tanto le atraía...

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas están un poco tirantes enre estos dos... veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando la historia!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Ustedes saben que cuando puedo hacer alguna aclaración para que no haya malos entendidos, la hago, y este es el caso.**

 **Me han dicho que esta historia se parece mucho a otra, que lleva tiempo aquí... si es así, lo cual no tiene por qué no ser cierto, lo siento, pero quiero aclarar que leo muy poco, lo que me piden, sé que no está bien, pero en este caso me sirve para decir que es imposible que haya copiado nada, porque no tuve oportunidad de leer... además, seamos sinceros, no creo que haya solo dos historias con esta temática, así que, si alguien que lee ambas se sintió ofendido, pido disculpas, quizá tengamos las mismas musas! Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 9**

Kate se dejó caer sobre el sofá de su casa al llegar, estaba rendida, y también estaba contenta… aunque las cosas con Rick no estuviesen bien…

Había llegado el momento de irse y Rick había decidido que se quedaría un rato más, solo para no tener que volver con ella… Espo se había ofrecido a acercarla a su casa y ella había aceptado… y habían tenido una conversación…

 _-¿Y cómo llegaste a nosotros para pedir trabajo?_

 _-Castle…- dijo ella sonriendo._

 _-¿Te recomendó que vinieras?_

 _-No… no… yo creo que se sorprendió cuando me vio… se me ocurrió porque sabía que él trabajaba allí…_

 _-Entiendo… escucha, Kate… yo no suelo hacer esto, por lo que me siento un tonto… pero Castle me dijo que entre ustedes no había nada y…_

 _-¿Él dijo eso?_

 _-Así es…_

 _-Así será, entonces…_

 _-¿Hay algo o no?_

 _-¿Por qué es tan importante?_

 _-Bueno…- dijo y se inclinó un poco hacia ella- digamos que te habrás dado cuenta de que me gustas… pero no quisiera meterme en medio de ustedes…_

 _-Escucha, detective…- le dijo ella y sonrió- me halaga mucho lo que me dices… es cierto que con Castle no hay nada… por ahora… en otro momento, hubiese aceptado tu insinuación… pero creo que tristemente estoy madurando un poco… y algo me dice que se complicarán las cosas si lo hago… además… valoro lo que has hecho por mí y quiero conservar mi trabajo…_

 _-Bueno… parece que dejaste todo en claro…_

 _-Lo siento si esperabas otra cosa… y si esto significa que no podré volver a trabajar… bueno… lo lamento… estaba ilusionada con hacerlo…_

 _-No, no… no quiero mezclar las cosas… gracias por aclararlo…_

 _-Gracias por tu sinceridad…- le dijo ella y sonrió antes de bajarse._

* * *

Kate se estiró un poco y decidió darse una ducha… y luego prepararía la comida. Solo para ella… que él se las arreglara…

Se sorprendió cuando, un buen rato después, escuchó el timbre y rogó para que no fuera su madre… no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella…

Abrió la puerta con algo de temor y se quedó congelada cuando una imagen colorida, la de una mujer pelirroja sonriente se abalanzó sobre ella mientras gritaba…

-Oh… querida… tú debes ser Kate…- le dijo y Kate solo atinó a dejarse abrazar, casi sin poder respirar, en una oleada de perfume que casi la dejaba incosciente.

-Sí…- dijo solamente Kate cuando se separaron y la mujer la miró sonriente.

-Yo soy Martha… la mamá de Rick…- dijo la mujer y Kate comprendió.

-Encantada… pase por favor…- le dijo Kate y cerró la puerta, y la siguió despacio.

-Tienen una hermosa casa…

-Muchas gracias, señora…

-Por favor, querida, llámame Martha… ¿sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte… bueno… Rick, él no es muy comunicativo, pero cuando me dijo que se mudaban juntos…

-¿Él le dijo eso?

-Sí, por supuesto… y de inmediato quise venir a verte, pero no me animé hasta ahora… ¿él no está?

-Está trabajando…

-Y tú lo esperas en casa… qué romántico… ¿están muy enamorados?

-Sí…- dijo ella en voz baja y Martha la vio sonrojarse.

-Son muy jóvenes, pero me encanta… los apoyo… ¿tú trabajas, estudias?

-Ambas cosas- dijo y se sintió culpable- y, trabajamos juntos en la comisaría…

-¿Eres policía?

-No, no… pero trabajo allí… de hecho empecé hoy…

-Felicitaciones…- dijo la mujer y apretó sus manos- creo que mejor te dejaré… otro día nos encontramos para tomar un café y me cuentas sobre tu vida… me pone feliz haberte conocido Kate… me imaginé que eras una hermosa criatura si mi hijo te había elegido, pero superaste mis expectativas…

-Muchas… muchas gracias, Martha- dijo y se preparó para recibir otro abrazo matador de su ahora "suegra".

* * *

Kate cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella casi sin poder respirar. ¿Rick le había contado a su madre que se había mudado con ella y le había dicho que eran novios?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo cerca y a la vez, seguía enojada con él… pero le daría un escarmiento, ella podría haber tenido una vida más relajada que él, pero no era una chica fácil, sino que era una chica que no le tenía miedo al deseo y aprovechaba las oportunidades, hasta ahora, claro… aunque tampoco era que el detective Esposito le quitaba el sueño… en realidad casi no le gustaba... solo había querido molestar a Rick.

Cuando él llegó, ella estaba comiendo. Kate lo observó moverse por la casa en silencio.

-No te preparé nada, porque no sabía si venías…

-No importa…- le dijo él sin mirarla.

-Estuvo tu madre…- dijo ella sabiendo que provocaría una reacción.

-¿Mi madre?- dijo él y se acercó a ella preocupado.

-Quería conocer… a la novia de su hijo…- dijo Kate divertida.

-¿Le contaste la verdad?

-¿Qué parte de la verdad? ¿Qué soy una chica fácil que solo quiere meterse en tu cama?

-Ya basta con eso, Kate… si eso es lo que tú piensas de ti, no es mi culpa…

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu madre que yo era tu novia?

-Porque me convenía, así como te convenía a ti, para que tu madre no hiciese preguntas…

-Pues… creo que estamos en líos… si ellas se conocen nos volverán locos…

-¿Te molestó mucho?

-No… no… para nada… pero es un poco efusiva…- dijo y se abanicó con las manos, todavía se sentía sin aire.

-Lo es… escucha… lo siento… siento que te haya molestado…- dijo él suavizando su tono.

-No te preocupes, tú también soportaste a mi madre y su cuestionario de preguntas pesadas…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Kate…

-Dime…

-¿Por qué viniste a la comisaría?

-No lo sé… se me ocurrió que podría conseguir algo… y así… bueno… creí que podrías darme una mano con eso…

-¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor si me hubieras preguntado?

-Fue un impulso… me hace feliz haber conseguido trabajo… pero si tú quieres que lo deje…

-No… por supuesto que no… es trabajo… pero prométeme que no mezclarás las cosas…

-Ese es tu gran problema…- dijo ella con pesar.

-Ahora mi gran problema es Esposito… no deja de mirarte y me incomoda…

-¿Reconoces que estás celoso, oficial?- le preguntó ella divertida.

-¿Por qué eres así, Kate?

-¿Así cómo?

-No lo sé… estás ofendida porque crees que yo pienso que eres fácil y para demostrarlo coqueteas con mi superior… de verdad, no te entiendo…

-Escucha, Rick… ni yo me entiendo a veces… ¿podemos hacer una tregua?

-¿Otra?- preguntó él y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Empecemos de vuelta…- dijo ella y lo miró expectante- al menos podamos ser amigos… ya me quedó claro que no quieres nada conmigo…

-Tú sabes que no es eso…

-Lo que sea…- dijo y extendió su mano- ¿amigos? ¿compañeros de departamento y por ahora de cama?

-Kate…- dijo cuando estrechaba su mano.

-No voy a violarte, Castle…- le dijo divertida- tranquilo… si alguna vez te decides… haremos el amor…- dijo y sonrió, besó su mejilla y lo miró sobre su hombro- te espero en la cama…- le dijo y él tragó saliva con incomodidad…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, pronto habrá actualización! Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la lata de las aclaraciones, pero considero que eran necesarias! GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Rick entró en puntas de pie a la habitación, ya no podía seguir esquivando el hecho de compartir la cama. Él no era un cobarde… la realidad era que dormir con Kate era una tentación muy grande… y él no quería confundirla…

Porque era como que por un lado mantenía la distancia y por el otro se dejaba llevar durante la noche, que era el momento en que estaba más vulnerable, entre sueños… a eso le tenía miedo Rick… a dejarse llevar estando dormido…

Se puso su pijama y se acomodó al lado de ella, que dormía plácidamente con su cara hacia un costado, mirándolo a él…

Apagó la luz y cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, se quedó mirándola un momento…

Cerró los ojos, ¿adónde se había ido todo el sueño y el cansancio que tenía?

Respiró hondo y muy a su pesar recordó una técnica para relajarse que le había enseñado su madre hacía años… por suerte había prestado atención… aunque todo eso le pareciera una fantochada…

Tardó un buen rato en quedarse dormido, porque a cada rato, su ejercicio se interrumpía por algún recuerdo, la sonrisa de Kate… los ojos verdosos de Kate… las piernas interminables de Kate…

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado unas horas después, cuando todavía no había amanecido, Kate tenía medio cuerpo sobre el suyo, podía sentir su respiración sobre su pecho y una de sus manos descansaba justo por debajo de su ombligo, peligrosamente cerca…

Rick se movió un poco, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, Kate protestó un poco y se acomodó en sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él y suspirando.

Él apretó los ojos y se preguntó por qué no podía simplemente relajarse y disfrutar, por qué tenía que ser tan difícil…

Inspiró hondo, se acomodó un poco y ella giró y lo arrastró con ella, haciendo que se acomodara amoldando su cuerpo al de ella por detrás…

Rick no pudo evitar acercar su nariz a la nuca de Kate y perderse en su aroma… así cerró los ojos otra vez y se quedó dormido…

* * *

Fue Kate quien se despertó cuando sonó el despertador y sonrió cuando se encontró cálidamente envuelta en sus brazos…

-Rick…- dijo en voz baja, adormilada.

Rick la apretó en sus brazos y murmuró en su oído.

-No te levantes… quedémonos en la cama un rato más… ¿si?…- dijo con voz ronca y Kate sintió su incipiente erección rozándola a la altura de los glúteos…

-Me quedaría toda la vida aquí…- dijo ella y sonrió- pero tenemos que ir a trabajar…- agregó y cuando vio que él no contestaba- Rick…- dijo y movió su cadera hacia atrás, y sintió la reacción de él, que jadeó placenteramente…

-¿Kate?- dijo él y la soltó despacio, tratando de acostumbrarse a la realidad.

-Son más de las siete… si no nos levantamos ya, llegaremos tarde…- dijo y él abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Nos quedamos dormidos?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

-Algo así… buenos días…- le dijo sonriendo victoriosa, le encantaba despertarse así con él, no tenía idea de cómo hacía él para contenerse, pero toda esa situación le resultaba muy estimulante.

-Iré… iré a preparar el desayuno- dijo y se levantó a los tumbos, ofreciéndole a ella una vista de cómo se encontraba aquella mañana, luego de despertarse en sus brazos.

Kate sonrió y se desperezó. Se dio una ducha rápida, tratando de alejar esa sensación de tensión con que se había despertado y sonrió frente al espejo. Se sentía en el cielo, estar bien con él, aunque las cosas no llegaran más allá no tenía precio…

Era buena esa rutina, trabajar juntos, compartir casi todo... y ella se sentía imposiblemente cerca de él... y eso le encantaba...

Intercambiaron lugares y mientras ella terminaba de preparar el desayuno, él se fue a duchar y a preparar…

Desayunaron entre sonrisas y miradas. Nada era fingido,, ni exagerado, ni invasivo, solo disfrutaban. Ellos no eran de hablar mucho por la mañana, necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse al nuevo día…

* * *

Espo los vio llegar juntos y suspiró. Algo había entre esos dos, aunque Castle se lo hubiese negado, aunque ella le hubiera dicho que aún no…

Y como no quería quedar como un tonto, en evidencia, Espo decidió que los observaría, sin tratar de sacarles información…

Kate se quedó casi todo el día haciendo trabajo administrativo. Tuvo que transcribir en la computadora varios informes redactados por los detectives, archivar casos, evidencia, un poco de todo, pero estaba feliz… satisfecha de haberse ganado ese trabajo por su cuenta…

Rick iba y venía con los detectives, que no lo dejaron casi un momento tranquilo.

Cuando ya era la hora de volver a casa, Rick la llamó por teléfono y le avisó que llegaría tarde, ella se comprometió a preparar algo de comer y esperarlo…

Espo escuchó parte de la conversación pero no dijo mucho, pero se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran reales…

Ella podía interesarle, pero si estaba enredada con Castle, no se entrometería entre ellos…

Cuando Rick llegó esa noche, la vio atareada en la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír, le hacía cosquillas en el corazón imaginarse tener con ella una pareja, un proyecto, el hecho de compartir tantas cosas cotidianas…

Ella levantó la vista de lo que hacía y sonrió genuinamente. Él dejó su chaqueta colgada en el perchero al lado de la puerta y se acercó.

-Dime que Espo no te está matando con el trabajo por mi culpa…- dijo sintiéndose realmente culpable.

-¿Por tu culpa?

-Bueno… ayer me trajo a casa… intentó tener un… acercamiento conmigo y yo le dije que no estaba disponible… creo que asumió que estoy contigo…

-¿Intentó algo contigo?- preguntó Rick tragando saliva, súbitamente incómodo.

-Bueno, era evidente que en algún momento lo haría… ¿no?

-¿Te molestó?

-No, no… para nada… solo le aclaré que prefería dejar las cosas así… por eso creo que asumió que nosotros estábamos juntos…

-Bueno… mejor para ti, por si no quieres tener nada con él…

-No…- dijo y sonrió- no quiero nada con él… y es curioso… digo… que todo el mundo asuma que estamos juntos…

-¿Tú no crees que podríamos estar juntos?

-No lo sé… tú dime… me has esquivado desde el minuto cero…- dijo ella y sonrió, mojando un trozo de pan en la salsa y acercándoselo para que probara.

-Bueno… digamos que creí que no estábamos en la misma página…

-Pues…- dijo y volvió a sonreír cuando él entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando el bocado- yo creo que sí lo estamos…- y él se perdió en sus ojos un momento.

Rick tomó dos copas y sirvió un poco de vino.

-¿Por qué vamos a brindar?- le preguntó ella sonriente.

-Por nosotros y esta deliciosa tregua… realmente lo estoy pasando muy bien…

-Me alegra… de verdad…- le dijo ella y chocaron las copas…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que la tregua ha funcionado por ahora, que Espo se dio cuenta de que no tenía chances y de que ellos están en la misma página... ¿seguirán esperando para dar ese paso? Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate contuvo la respiración cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la morgue. Si bien los muertos no le impresionaban, el olor nauseabundo mezclado con el desinfectante era un poco fuerte… más de lo que ella podía soportar…

Golpeó la puerta de una de las habitaciones y entró sin esperar respuesta. Una médica se lavaba las manos de espaldas a ella…

-Disculpa… ¿eres Lanie?- dijo y la morocha giró sobre sus talones secándose las manos, con una sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Beckett…- dijo e hizo amague de estirar su mano, pero la retrajo- mejor no…- dijo.

-No… es cierto…- dijo con la cara transfigurada aún por la impresión- encantada… soy Kate…

-Kate… sí… la chica nueva… es agradable que hayan tomado a alguien joven y fresca como tú… estoy siempre rodeada de hombres…

-Bueno, eso no siempre es tan malo…

-¿Te refieres al detective Esposito?- preguntó la forense y Kate sintió que una alarma se encendía.

-En realidad no… no es mi tipo…

-Pues… qué alivio… porque si es el mío… aunque nunca se decida…- dijo con algo de malhumor.

-Bienvenida al club…

-¿El chico que te gusta no se decide?

-No… creo que piensa que solo quiero divertirme…

-Y él quiere algo serio…- asumió la médica.

-Sí…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio algo inquieta.

-Pues… eso me suena a Castle…- dijo Lanie y Kate abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Lo conozco… es el único que podría pensar así… un bombón… pero demasiado serio para mi gusto…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien… me encantaría quedarme pero el detective Ryan me recomendó que volviera rápido… necesito el informe de autopsia de…

-Del caso Reynolds… lo sé… aquí tienes… y si quieres, algún día podríamos salir a tomar una cerveza…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kate se apuró a bajar del ascensor. Rick se había ido a hacer una investigación y no lo veía desde hacía unas horas… y lo echaba de menos…

Lo vio salir de la sala de descanso con un café en la mano y apuró el paso para entregarle el informe a Ryan y así poder cruzar con él alguna palabra.

-Gracias, Beckett… tómate un rato si quieres…- dijo Ryan cuando vio que Kate miraba a Rick con interés.

-Sí… lo haré…- dijo Kate y se acercó a Castle- hey…

-Hey…- dijo él con una sonrisa apenas visible- ¿dónde estabas?

-Fui a la morgue…

-¿Conociste a la doc Parrish?

-Lanie…

-Pues… ya deben ser amigas… es buena, me cae bien y sabe muchísimo…- dijo Rick.

-Así parece…- dijo Kate y miró la taza de Rick.

-¿Quieres un café? Ven, te haré uno…- dijo él.

Kate lo siguió de cerca y se mantuvo con él mientras preparaba el café…

-Gracias…- dijo inhalando en el líquido humeante cuando él se lo entregó.

Rick sonrió y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Solo… fantaseaba…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Kate…

-Quisiera hundir mi nariz en tu cuello… estos días me desperté envuelta en tu perfume… y fue increíble…- Rick la miró y luego miró hacia todos lados.

-Kate…

-Si tu idea es torturarme… me encanta… - dijo y tomó un sorbo de café.

-No quiero torturarte… pero también lo disfruto… mientras llegan las camas…

-¿Qué camas?

-Las que me dijiste que encargarías… y compartiríamos los gastos…

-Ups…

-Kate…

-No hacen falta… estamos cómodos…

-Pero…

-Disculpen…- dijo la oficial Velázquez- Castle… te busca el detective Esposito…

-Voy…- dijo Rick y levantó el dedo- hablaremos de esto luego…

-Durante la cena…- dijo Kate y sonrió, bebiéndose el café.

* * *

Rick salió de la sala tratando de concentrarse en el caso. Tuvo una charla bastante positiva con Espo y le aportó varios datos importantes, se quedó pensativo mirando la pizarra y se sobresaltó un poco cuando su móvil vibró y no conoció el número…

-Castle…

-Richard…- dijo una voz femenina que le resultó vagamente familiar.

-Sí…- dijo él tratando de descifrar de quién se trataba.

-No sé si me recuerdas… soy Johanna Beckett… la mamá de Kate…

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo Rick sonriendo con nerviosismo- ¿ocurrió algo?

-No, no… solo… estoy intentando hablar con Kate… y… no me contesta…

-Quizá tiene poca señal… a veces en el archivo…- intentó Rick sabiendo que Kate seguramente había rechazado las llamadas de su madre.

-No te preocupes… de todas maneras puedo hablar contigo…

-Dígame…

-A Jim, mi marido y a mí nos gustaría que vinieran a cenar mañana a casa… ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno… creo que no debería haber inconvenientes… ¿Kate sabe de esto?

-No, porque no me atendió…- dijo la mujer molesta.

-Me parece que… bueno, hablaré con ella…

-Los esperamos mañana a las 8…

-Bien… llevaremos el postre…- dijo Rick y puso cara de terror… había querido ser cortés, no rechazarla pero tampoco prometerle nada, sin embargo la madre de Kate había tomado su contestación como una respuesta afirmativa.

Kate, que pasaba con unas cajas de carpetas lo vio de lejos y se acercó.

-Qué cara…- dijo y sonrió.

-Créeme, tendrás la misma cuando te enteres…

-Dime…

-Acabo de aceptar una invitación de tu madre para ir a cenar a su casa mañana…

-¿Tú?

-Nosotros, querida…- le dijo y alzó la ceja.

-No, no… olvídalo…

-Lo siento, me tomó por sorpresa…

-¿Cómo tiene tu número?

-No tengo idea… lo consiguió…

-Rick…

-Hagámoslo, Kate… seguirán insistiendo… tu padre debe querer conocerme, no tiene nada de malo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que irás allí y fingirás ser mi novio delante de mis padres?

-Lo haré porque considero que es necesario…

-Pero para mí no lo es… ¿para qué aceptaste? No… no me digas nada… mi madre te obligó…

-Solo… tomó mi frase "hablaré con Kate" como si fuera un sí…

-Típico…- resopló Kate con fastidio.

-Bien… ya está… si lo pensamos, no lo haremos… y será cada vez peor…

-¿Sabes qué? Casi es la hora… ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa y nos tomamos unas cervezas?

-Tengo un par de cosas pendientes aquí aún…

-Bien… te espero en casa… amor…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo mientras se iba caminando por el pasillo.

Rick se quedó mirándola azorado. Tenía que estar loco para haber aceptado la invitación de su "suegra". Pero le agradaba el juego, eso no podía negarlo… aunque fuera solo una actuación de ambos, se vería bien representar a su novio por un rato…

-Increíble… ¿verdad?- escuchó la voz de Ryan a sus espaldas.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

-Beckett…

-¿Perdón?

-Que además de ser bonita… muy joven… la tienes absolutamente enamorada, Castle…

-¿Qué?- Rick no salía de su asombro, Ryan parecía el más distraído de todos y un planteo así le resultaba inimaginable.

-Por favor dime que no la dejarás escapar… digo… me recuerda a cuando comencé mi relación con Jenny… cada vez que nos mirábamos salían chispas de nuestros ojos…

-¿Tú crees que ella…?- dijo Rick pensativo, todavía mirando hacia el lado en donde ella ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué si lo creo? No puede dejar de mirarte, aprovecha cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ti…

Rick alzó las cejas y recordó su perfume, ese que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir cuando dormidos, se abrazaban de noche…

-Yo no me la perdería… amigo…- le dijo Ryan y lo dejó allí, mirando la nada…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de lo que a Rick todavía le resulta difícil de entender! Veremos como sigue esto. La conversación sobre las camas, el efecto de la conversación con Ryan y la cita a comer con los padres de Kate... Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Rick abrió la puerta buscándola, no se había demorado tanto en volver como se había imaginado y todo lo que había sucedido esos días entre ellos lo hacía sentir ansioso…

La vio sentada en la cocina, comiendo una hamburguesa, una botella de cerveza a su lado…

-Hey… llegaste justo…- dijo levantando la mano y él se acercó despacio.

-¿Pediste hamburguesas?

-Sí… tenía ganas… ven…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick se sentó frente a ella, que le sonrió con ternura. Kate estuvo a punto de levantarse, para buscarle una botella de cerveza, pero él tomó la botella de ella y le dio un sorbo…

-¿Compartimos? Preferiría no tomarme una yo solo… me dará sueño…

-Si no te importa enterarte de mis secretos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa con queso. Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que él juntó fuerzas para hablar…

-Estaba pensando… si quieres cancelar la cena con tus padres… quiero decir… puedo hacerlo, pero si te sentirás incómoda…

-No, no… si no te molesta… tienes razón, seguirán insistiendo o tendremos que decirles la verdad y créeme, esa no es una buen opción…- dijo Kate y se limpió los dedos introduciéndolos en su boca.

-Bien…- dijo él y trató de no quedarse mirándola.

-Y con respecto a las camas…- empezó ella.

-Sí…- dijo él, como recordando que tenían pendiente hablar de eso.

-Bueno, puede sonar tonto, pero me acostumbré a dormir contigo… y por ahora no tenemos impedimentos… quiero decir, tampoco podríamos vivir juntos si alguno de los dos tuviera una relación… ¿quién podría entenderlo?

-Es cierto… y créeme, yo no tengo problemas en dormir contigo… pero es raro…

-¿Qué? ¿Hacerle creer a todo el mundo que estamos juntos, dormir juntos, abrazados, pero no tener una relación?

-Exacto…- dijo él.

-Bueno… yo puedo soportarlo… - dijo Kate y sonrió.

-A mí… me resulta difícil, Kate…

-Bueno…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Lo siento…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó sus manos por sobre la mesa- yo sé que somos distintos y tú crees que yo solo quiero divertirme… pero no es así… no del todo… quiero decir… tú me gustas mucho y si solo me quieres como una compañía, como si fuéramos primos… o hermanos… yo… yo lo acepto…

-Yo… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Solo… no quiero complicar las cosas, ya te lo expliqué… eres hermosa… es muy difícil para mí poder controlarme…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- bueno, en realidad no entiendo tanto, pero no importa… creo que me iré a la cama, estoy rendida…

-Bien… juntaré todo esto… descansa…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo y se levantó. Rick se quedó mirándola un momento y se sintió un tonto.

Juntó las cosas y cuando tomó coraje para entrar a la habitación se encontró con la luz apagada y en la penumbra pudo ver que Kate estaba ya dormida…

Se cambió y se deslizó a su lado, tratando de no molestarla. Pero cuando ella lo sintió cerca, enseguida se acurrucó a su lado y suspiró contenta. Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se dio cuenta de que no era sano todo eso, era increíble dormir con ella así, pero él tenía necesidad de otras cosas y su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura…

Corrió su cabello y depositó un beso en su cuello. Ella suspiró audiblemente, pidiéndole más… Rick se permitió seguir adelante y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablarle al oído…

-Dios, Kate… casi no puedo contenerme más… te deseo tanto que me duele el cuerpo…- se arrepintió de inmediato por lo que acababa de decir, pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde cuando la vio abrir los ojos y mirarlo…

-Rick…- dijo ella y se levantó de un salto. Su cuerpo le ardía de ganas de dejarse llevar, pero supo que la desesperación de él no era buena, sobre todo porque al día siguiente estaría arrepentido y todo se convertiría en un caos…

-Yo… lo siento… no debí decir eso… solo… perdí el control…

-Tanto control no es bueno… y tampoco tanta desesperación…- le dijo y trató de sonreír, pero le salió una mueca incómoda- creo que me iré a dormir al sillón, será mejor para ambos…

-No, Kate… espera… puedo irme yo…

-Descansa, Rick…- le dijo tomando su almohada y desapareciendo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

-Eres un idiota, Richard Castle…- se dijo a sí mismo y golpeó con furia el colchón.

Rick se tapó con la manta y bufó con rabia. La había rechazado sistemáticamente durante casi un mes y ahora pensaba que ella cedería luego de un par de besos… no… las cosas con ella serían complicadas, porque lo habían sido desde el principio… era mejor mantener la cordura… sobre todo porque sabía que al día siguiente deberían jugar a la pareja feliz delante de sus padres y tenía que salir bien…

* * *

Kate entró a la habitación unas horas más tarde y sonrió al verlo todo despatarrado. Se inclinó un poco y besó su mejilla.

-¿Es tarde?- preguntó dando un salto al despertarse.

-No… no te preocupes… solo… quería decirte que… que me hubiese encantado dejarme llevar anoche… pero quiero que si alguna vez nos decidimos a estar juntos, no haya arrepentimientos luego… anoche estabas desesperado, Rick y eso no es bueno…

-Tienes razón…

-Lo sé… por eso me fui… pero no porque no me guste la idea de estar contigo… me muero de ganas… pero de eso no hay retorno… así que quiero que estés seguro…

-¿Tú estás segura?

-Por supuesto… pero te esperaré…

-Me siento un tonto…

-Lo eres… un poco… no, en serio… entiendo que tengas tus tiempos y que hayas pensado que yo no era lo suficientemente seria… pero…

-Soy un tipo inseguro… es todo… pero estaré bien…- dijo y ella se recostó a su lado y él la abrazó.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y ambos se sintieron confortables…

-Creo que tendríamos que levantarnos…- dijo ella un rato después y sonrió.

-Sí…- dijo él y cuando ella se levantaba, mientras él se incorporaba, la tomó de la mano y la acercó. Kate quedó a escasos centímetros de él y miró sus labios, inconscientemente.

Rick la tomó de la cara y la besó con tanta ternura que Kate suspiró. El beso duró poco y Kate giró sobre sus talones mientras él se levantaba.

Se prepararon para ir al trabajo y cuando Kate lavaba las tazas y los platos, él se acercó por detrás y besó su mejilla, dejando una mano a cada lado de ella, su cuerpo cerca, pero sin tocarla.

Kate cerró los ojos y giró para mirarlo, estaba atrapada en sus brazos y él sonrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rick?- le preguntó, más divertida de lo que hubiese querido.

-Practico para esta noche… tenemos que convencer a tus padres de que somos novios…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando los labios de ella casi lo tocaban.

-Estoy practicando…- dijo y lo besó lenta y agónicamente, saboreándolo y lo escuchó suspirar. Sí, definitivamente, no podía esperar un minuto para ir a esa cena con sus padres… sería memorable…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que la sinceridad va ganando terreno, se animarán a dar el paso? Se viene una cena memorable! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento actualizar tan tarde, estaba festejando mi cumpleaños! Jaja! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 13**

Rick tragó saliva, incómodo y Kate sonrió de costado. Parecía mentira que él estaba más nervioso que ella, ahora que estaban parados en la puerta de la casa de sus padres…

-Si te portas bien, te haré uno de tus cafés favoritos…- le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

Rick le contestó apretando su mano y trató de sonreír.

-No están… ¿habremos llegado muy temprano?

-Relájate… no tengo buena relación con ellos, pero no se comieron a nadie aún…-le dijo ella divertida.

-Lo siento, sí…- dijo él y ella levantó su mano libre y acarició su cara.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la cara sonriente de Johanna los recibió. La mujer se dio cuenta de inmediato del nerviosismo de Rick y de la ternura casi inesperada con que su hija lo trataba y se sintió feliz…

-Hey… chicos…- dijo Johanna y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Rick tenía miedo de haber llegado muy temprano…- dijo Kate algo inquieta, de pronto y entró, luego de besar la mejilla de su madre.

-Llegaron muy bien…

-Señora Beckett…- dijo Rick y levantó el paquete prolijamente envuelto- trajimos pie de frutilla, Kate me contó que les gusta mucho…

-Así es, gracias Rick… y puedes llamarme Johanna…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y ayudó instintivamente a Kate a quitarse la chaqueta.

Kate lo miró de costado, disfrutando el momento y cuando giraron en redondo, luego de colgar sus chaquetas en el perchero, se encontraron con que Jim estaba junto a Johanna…

-Papá…- dijo Kate con voz ceremoniosa y besó su mejilla.

-Katie…- dijo el hombre y luego miró a Rick.

-Encantado, señor Beckett…- dijo Rick y extendió la mano, aunque un poco nervioso, de forma franca- mi nombre es…

-Richard Castle… sí, por supuesto… Johanna me contó que te había conocido el otro día…

-Así es…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-¿Pasamos a sentarnos? La cena está servida- dijo Johanna.

Rick se quedó un poco inmóvil y sintió que Kate tiraba de su mano para que la siguiera…

-Bien… ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?- preguntó Jim cuando se sentaron.

-Una eternidad…- soltó Kate.

-Muy poco…- admitió Rick y la miró, como pidiendo disculpas.

-Congeniamos enseguida…- quiso arreglarlo Kate- en realidad no hace tanto… lo que sucede es que Rick no sabe mentir…

-Tú si…- dijo Jim y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que sucede es que… no hace tanto, pero nos llevamos tan bien que…- dijo Rick y Jim lo interrumpió.

-Está bien, Rick… conocemos a Kate… entendemos…- dijo Johanna y miró a su marido- ¿me ayudas en la cocina, por favor?

Rick miró de costado a Kate cuando sus padres se fueron.

-Lo siento… tendríamos que habernos puesto de acuerdo…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes… ellos son así, aunque nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, habrían encontrado la forma de incomodarnos…

-No estés mal… no sé a tu padre, pero creo que a tu mamá le caigo bien…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y vio que él tomaba su mano y besaba sus dedos, para infundirle ánimo. Kate sintió que su cuerpo se revolucionaba, quería llevárselo de ahí y olvidarse de todos…

Jim y Johanna llegaron en ese momento con algunas fuentes y se produjo un silencio algo incómodo.

-Me comentó Kate que tienen un estudio de abogados…- dijo Rick cuando Johanna le extendió el plato.

-Así es… aspirábamos a que Kate se nos uniera… pero parece que no le gusta la carrera…- dijo Jim.

-No es que no me gusta… solo no quiero aprovecharme de la oportunidad que ustedes me dan… me parece injusto…

-¿Y por eso trabajas con la policía?- dijo Jim.

-Si me permiten opinar…- dijo Rick con respeto y Jim lo miró- quizá solo se trate de algo momentáneo… Kate está en una etapa en la que quiere demostrarse que puede manejarse sola… probablemente en el futuro esté lista para compartir el trabajo con ustedes…

-No te lo tomes a mal, Rick… debes tener tus razones para haber elegido tu carrera… pero no creí que Kate estuviese interesada en eso… toda su vida ha odiado a los policías…

-No es así, papá… digamos que hubo un momento en el que… pero ya no… además… casi lo primero que supe de Rick es que era policía… y me gusta mucho… ¿verdad, amor?- le dijo tan naturalmente que Rick sintió que su piel se erizaba y sonrió, tardando un poco en reaccionar.

-Sé que los polis no le gustaban, pero eso ha cambiado ahora…

-¿En qué sección estás? ¿Tránsito?- preguntó Jim.

-No… en homicidios… espero que no me envíen a otro lado porque me siento muy bien allí… los detectives con quienes trabajo son buena gente…

-Homicidios… bien… y… ¿tienen algún plan?- preguntó y Johanna lo codeó.

-¿Plan?- preguntó Rick y Kate tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Estamos bien así, por ahora…- dijo solamente él.

-Jim… son jóvenes…- dijo Johanna.

-Lo sé, Jo… solo preguntaba…

-Quédese tranquilo, señor Beckett… estoy cuidando de su hija… y le prometo que cuando sea el momento de dar un paso definitivo… lo sabrá usted primero…

-Rick…- dijo Jim mirándolo con seriedad- ¿te parece poco serio el paso que has dado de convivir con ella?

-Para nada…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate, que asintió- me lo tomo con mucha seriedad… tengo un trabajo estable, y adoro a su hija… con respecto a eso puede quedarse tranquilo… yo me refería a tomar otra clase de decisiones… las que son más legales… y considero que para eso falta un poco…

Johanna no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando Rick miró hacia donde estaba Kate, la vio con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de decir…

El tema cambió y Johanna pudo ver en los ojos de su hija el impacto que las palabras de Rick le habían causado.

* * *

La cena continuó sin mayores inconvenientes, Rick les comentó algunos casos en los que habían trabajado, Kate también participó de esa conversación y como contrapartida, Johanna también contó lo que pudo de algún cliente y Jim la ayudó con los detalles.

Luego del postre y el café, Kate se quedó un momento charlando con su madre en la cocina mientras Jim le mostraba a Rick una colección vieja de monedas…

-Escucha, Kate… yo sé que no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones, pero quería decirte que Rick me gusta mucho… parece muy buen chico… y me encanta verlos así… enamorados… te hace bien…- dijo Johanna.

-¿Nos… nos ves muy enamorados?

-Por supuesto… ¿acaso me equivoco?

-No… pero creí que no era tan notorio… gracias… por este momento de sinceridad…- dijo y Johanna acarició su cara, hacía siglos que no tenían una conversación en paz.

Jim se quedó mirando a Rick un momento, como si no se atreviese a decirle algo, y Rick lo advirtió…

-¿Acaso hay algo que le incomoda, señor Beckett?

-No es eso… digamos que me imaginaba otra persona cuando me enteré que Katie estaba viviendo con un nuevo novio…

-Bueno… yo… siento no haber cumplido con sus expectativas… no se me ocurre qué podría decirle para que entienda que haré lo mejor que pueda para hacerla feliz a su hija…

-Con eso alcanza…- dijo Jim y sonrió.

-Hey, amor...- dijo Kate saliendo de la cocina- mañana tenemos que madrugar… ¿vamos a casa?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo Rick y luego de saludar, se fueron, abrazados hasta el ascensor…

Kate giró en redondo y miró a Rick a los ojos.

-Creo que estuvo bien… ¿no?- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Estuvo muy bien… gracias por decir todas esas cosas para que mi padre se tranquilizara…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya basta, Rick… me llegó al corazón que dijeras que me adorabas, que tomabas muy en serio nuestra relación…

-¿Mucho? Porque realmente no estaba mintiendo ni exagerando… es lo que siento…

-Qué suerte…- dijo ella acercando su cuerpo al de él- porque yo siento lo mismo…- dijo ella y sus labios se fundieron en un beso que duró hasta que llegaron a la primera planta.

-Kate…- dijo él mientras salían del edificio.

-Vamos a casa, Castle…- le dijo y lo miró con intensidad.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que aunque la cena resultó bien, Rick tuvo que ponerle los puntos a su "suegro". Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer. No me sentía muy bien, por suerte estoy mejor ahora! Este capítulo está dedicado a Sarux, espero que estés mejor, y gracias por la charla de ayer!**

 **Capítulo 14**

Kate abrió la puerta del departamento y él la siguió de cerca. Se habían mantenido en un silencio confortable durante el viaje, quizá un poco ansiosos con lo que podría venir…

-¿Quieres…- dijo Rick algo nervioso- quieres algo para tomar? No tengo sueño aún…

-¿No tienes sueño?- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿estás nervioso?

Rick achicó sus ojos cuando la vio comenzar a reírse.

-Relájate Rick… todo está bien…

-No entiendes… esto es muy importante para mí…

-Para mí también…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Entonces…- dijo y ella se acercó a él, lo abrazó pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Ya basta de hablar…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Rick la apretó en sus brazos y sintió su cuerpo moldeándose al de él.

-Dios… me vuelves loco, Kate…- dijo él y ella lo sintió creciendo contra su abdomen, la excitación totalmente evidente.

Rick le quitó el sweater de hilo que ella llevaba y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén.

Kate se mordió el labio y él comenzó a estimular su pecho con sus dedos pulgares. Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso intenso y ella descendió sus manos, trabajando para liberarlo de sus jeans, casi con desesperación…

Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Una vez recostada en la cama, Rick descendió sus labios sobre su pecho y se deshizo de su pantalón y ropa interior…

Kate lanzó un quejido cuando él abandonó su piel para quitarse la camisa y cerró los ojos al sentirlo otra vez, descendiendo por su pecho hasta su abdomen…

Él levantó la vista y saboreó la anticipación hasta que sintió los dedos de ella entrelazándose en su cabello, urgiéndolo a que llegara al punto en donde más lo necesitaba…

No la hizo esperar mucho y la oyó ahogar un grito mientras su pelvis se movía en exacto ritmo con él…

-Oh, Rick…- la escuchó decir y continuó un momento más, llevándola al borde del abismo…

Rick se detuvo en forma abrupta y ella lo miró con desesperación. Kate se movió con rapidez y se arrodilló en la cama, tironeando de sus bóxers para quitárselos…

-Kate…- dijo él.

-Te necesito, Rick…- dijo y se quedó estática al ver que él, al contrario que ella, no estaba ya tan excitado…- ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó y él se removió inquieto.

-Yo… no tengo idea… quizá me puse nervioso… y…

-No, no… está bien…- dijo ella tratando de calmarse- a veces pasa… los nervios y…

-No… no me había pasado nunca… lo siento… lo siento, Kate…

-Está bien…- dijo ella sin saber qué decir.

-Pero… yo creo que podría seguir estimulándote y…

-No, no…

-¿Por qué no? Quizás así…

-No… quiero decir… yo quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos… y… evidentemente no lo estás disfrutando y…

-No es así…- dijo él algo molesto, avergonzado- yo lo disfruto… es solo que… escucha, Kate… vengo fantaseando con este momento desde hace tiempo… quizás es eso…- dijo y suspiró.

Kate se levantó de un salto y él se quedó mirándola.

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro día…- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no me das un momento? Estoy seguro de que…

-No quiero presionarte, Rick… si no logras… excitarte… te sentirás aún peor…

-No es así, Kate… por favor no me hagas sentir más vergüenza de la que tengo…

-No te avergüences… quizá creímos que teníamos mucha química... y… no es tan así…

-¿Qué dices? Me harás enojar, Kate… - le dijo él, con los codos apoyados en la cama, observándola caminar por la habitación, nerviosa también…

-Digo que… quizá nos hicimos muchas expectativas y no es tan maravilloso como pensábamos… no es que no quiera estar contigo… pero esperamos tanto… y…

-No, no… no…- dijo él y se levantó.

-Démonos un poco más de tiempo… yo… puedo esperarte…- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo y fallando miserablemente.

Kate se encerró en el baño y Rick pegó un puñetazo en el colchón.

-No me hagas esto compañero…- dijo con rabia y se tapó la cara con las manos, estaba furioso.

* * *

Kate se duchó y cuando salió del baño, él había apagado las luces y estaba acostado, tapado por las mantas…

De alguna manera se alegró de que estuviese dormido, la avergonzaba tener que seguir hablando del tema, no quería herirlo pero tampoco sabía que decirle…

Buscó ropa interior en su cajoncillo de la cómoda y dejó caer la toalla para poder vestirse.

Rick la acarició con la mirada desde la cama, por supuesto que no se había dormido aún, se sentía frustrado, y el hecho de poder contemplarla así, como en secreto hizo que se sintiera estimulado…

Kate cepilló su cabello y cuando estaba por ponerse su pijama, sintió las manos de él en su cintura y su, esta vez, muy despierta erección sobre su espalda baja…

Jadeó involuntariamente. El momento había pasado un poco, sin embargo la sensación era demasiado estimulante…

Rick hundió su nariz en el cuello y aspiró su aroma… sus manos ascendieron intensamente y masajearon su pecho hábilmente…

-Rick…- dijo ella en tono bajo y sexy.

-No me daré por vencido…- le dijo mientras besaba húmedamente su oreja.

-Podemos… podríamos intentarlo mañana…- su voz temblaba, era imposible no sentirse excitada con las caricias de él, pero era tanto el miedo de que él no pudiera otra vez y se frustrara, que no podía dejarse llevar…

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana… ya no más…- dijo y la hizo girar, de manera que ella quedó sentada sobre la cómoda y él se inclinó y comenzó a besarla mientras la fricción los volvía locos a ambos…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella le rogó que le hiciera el amor y Rick la sostuvo de las caderas mientras iba lo más lejos que podía, sintiendo como ella se ajustaba a él, más lentamente de lo que hubiera querido…

Kate sintió la pared detrás de su espalda y se apoyó allí mientras rodeaba la cadera de él con sus piernas…

-Eres increíble, Rick…- le dijo casi sin aire cuando él se quedó estático, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú eres increíble…- le dijo y comenzó a moverse contra ella con un ritmo tan intenso que Kate apenas pudo emparejar al rato…

Rick continuó con sus embestidas hasta que la sintió tensarse y gritar su nombre, sus uñas raspando la piel de sus hombros mientras se dejaba llevar por el máximo placer…

Kate enfocó sus ojos en los de él y lo sintió irse, explotando en ella largamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer…

Él apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras se reponía y ella besó sus hombros y su cuello, dándole tiempo para que lo hiciera…

Rick sonrió cuando se desconectó, un momento más tarde…

-Wow…- dijo ella y sonrió- espectacular…- le dijo y él asintió y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Sí… lo fue…

-¿Vamos a la cama?- preguntó ella y él la ayudó a bajarse y se abrazaron allí, a los pies de la cama.

-Perdón por el mal momento…

-¿Qué mal momento? Ocurre que yo sentí que el problema era mío… que cada cosa que decía lo empeoraba… y no quería que siguieras frustrándote…

-Yo sé que estas cosas pasan, y tú también… pero no en nuestra primera vez… eso es… inaceptable…

-Inaceptable o no…- dijo ella mientras se tapaban- mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar y es casi medianoche…

-¿Ya quieres dormir?

-¿Acaso tienes otros planes, oficial?- le preguntó ella y él alzó las cejas.

* * *

 **Bueno, entre idas y vueltas, por fin pudieron estar juntos. Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Buen lunes, aunque no haya episodio! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Se lo dedico a Sarux, espero que te sientas mejor!**

 **Capítulo 15**

Rick se encontró jadeando al abrir los ojos. Habían dormido poco, porque habían seguido descubriéndose toda la noche. Pero al parecer, Kate seguía con ganas porque hacía lo posible por despertarlo… en _todo_ sentido…

Y debido al cansancio, su cuerpo había despertado antes que su mente…

Rick pestañeó y jadeó mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en cómo ella lo estimulaba con sus labios, suavemente, aunque su reacción era bastante contundente…

Kate lo vio mirarla y abandonó su tarea, sonriendo provocativa.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y suspiró.

-Buenos días…- le contestó en voz baja y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Me desperté con deseos de…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Pues… por mí no te detengas…- le dijo él y la vio morderse el labio- ¿qué hora es?

-Tenemos tiempo…- dijo ella y abandonó su posición, ascendiendo sobre él casi agazapada.

Rick la tomó de la cara y saboreó sus labios un momento. Ella se acomodó y descendió sobre él sin preguntarle…

-¿Sabes? Es una suerte que estés protegida porque en algún momento, anoche, creí que habría consecuencias…- le dijo mientras sus músculos lo aceptaban paulatinamente...

-Ahora es momento de disfrutarnos… mmm…- dijo moviéndose suavemente, controlando el ritmo- se siente increíble- dijo y se incorporó, permitiendo que él estimulara su pecho con habilidad…

Rick se dedicó a observarla y se sintió en el cielo cuando ella tembló en sus brazos, producto del placer que él le había causado, un buen rato después...

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio unos minutos, besándose dulcemente, luego del clímax de ambos hasta que escucharon el despertador…

-Mmmm… quisiera quedarme todo el día aquí, en la cama…- dijo ella y hundió la nariz en el cuello de él.

-Es que no hemos dormido mucho…- dijo y ella vio felicidad en sus ojos.

-Yo lo pasé genial…- dijo y ambos sonrieron.

-Pero hay que ir a trabajar…

-¿Qué tal si preparamos el desayuno, nos duchamos juntos y luego tomamos litros de café antes de irnos?

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

* * *

Se levantaron con algo de dificultad y dejaron haciéndose el café y algunas tostadas mientras se iban a duchar.

Kate se sorprendió de la rapidez con que Rick se había recuperado cuando comenzaron a acariciarse sensualmente bajo el agua tibia, y aunque no pasaron a mayores, ella supo que él se estaba conteniendo…

Luego del desayuno llegaron a la comisaría y se pusieron a trabajar. Rick tuvo que salir a hacer un sondeo de testigos y ella se quedó archivando unos cuantos informes que se le habían acumulado.

No se sorprendió para nada cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil, y a pesar de que fantaseaba con que fuera Rick, atendió a su madre con una sonrisa…

-Katie…- dijo Johanna con suavidad.

-Hey… mamá…

-Yo… quería agradecerte lo de la cena de anoche… sé que al principio pudo haberte molestado un poco que los invitáramos… pero tu padre estaba inquieto por no conocer a Rick… y le ha caído muy bien… yo... estaba segura de que sería así…

-Sí… lo sé… Rick es un tipo genial y…

-Te noto muy enamorada de él… estoy feliz por ti…

Kate se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-Lo estoy, sí… me alegra que por una vez estemos de acuerdo…

-Tú sabes que nunca se trató de entrometernos en tu vida… nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti, hija…

-A veces es difícil de ver… digo, la buena intención… la realidad es que la mayor parte de las veces me sentí en una cajita de cristal, y a ustedes con pánico y desaprobando todo lo que hacía…

-Bueno… uno tampoco nace sabiendo cómo ser padre… pero de mi parte quiero que sepas que estoy feliz y que si podemos reconstruir una relación contigo, eso sería muy bueno… y a mí me gustaría mucho intentarlo…

-Mamá…- Kate estaba sorprendida y algo conmovida.

-Te pido que lo pienses… intento comprenderte… hace algún tiempo no te tenía demasiada confianza, pero al ver lo bien que estás con Rick y dándome cuenta de que él es una buena persona, que te quiere y te protege… entonces esa confianza ha vuelto…

-Me alegra… y lo pensaré, te lo prometo…- dijo Kate y se despidieron.

* * *

Kate estuvo varias veces a punto de llamar a Rick, pero se arrepentía en el último instante, creyendo que tal vez lo molestaría en algún interrogatorio y aunque se moría de ganas de escucharlo, decidió que era mejor disfrutar de la anticipación de la espera…

Luego de una breve charla con Lanie, a quien no le dijo nada pero que advirtió que algo bueno le había sucedido por cómo la veía de ánimo, volvió a su lugar y decidió tomarse un café para matar el tiempo, aún no se cumplía su horario, y esperaba ver a Rick…

Él llegó tarde y cansado, ella lo advirtió de lejos, cuando lo vio bajar del ascensor, acompañado por Espo y Ryan.

Se quedó allí, en la sala de descanso, preguntándose si no sería demasiado evidente que saliera con un rico café para él… y lo vio aparecer, luego de golpear suavemente la puerta entreabierta, para llamar su atención…

-Hey…- dijo ella y le entregó su taza, que recién comenzaba a degustar.

-Hey… te eché de menos…- le dijo él con algo de timidez.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella y se sintió una tonta… toda la vida había atacado a todas esas mujeres débiles que parecían derretirse esperando que sus hombres les hicieran algún comentario así.

-¿Tú no?- contestó él algo incómodo.

-Sí, por supuesto… solo… me sorprendiste con el comentario…

-Bien… tengo un punto extra entonces…- dijo él y sonrió, deleitado por el sabor intenso del café.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que no?

-Bueno… sorprenderme no es fácil… y tú lo has hecho bastante desde que te conocí… especialmente anoche…- dijo y cuando se mordió el labio lo vio desviar la mirada- ¿qué?

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de sentarte ahí mismo y hacerte… muchas cosas…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada suave.

-Me gusta mucho la idea- le contestó ella en tono bajo, sexy- pero a pesar de que sería divertido, prefiero esperar a que lleguemos a casa…

-¿Te volviste cuidadosa, señorita Beckett?- le preguntó él con tono algo burlón.

-¿Y tú? ¿te volviste rebelde, oficial Castle?- bromeó ella y él sonrió.

-Tú me volviste loco… me vuelves loco, Kate…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con deseo.

-Solo… quiero estar segura de algo…- le dijo ella luego de un rato de miradas intensas.

-Dime…

-¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

-¿Qué tuvimos… cuántos fueron… 4 rounds? ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-Me refería a que…- dijo y se detuvo ¿qué le diría? ¿qué estaban juntos? ¿y si él no había pensado en eso?

-Ah… tú te refieres a que estamos… en una relación…- dijo él risueño.

-Bueno, no sé… ¿lo estamos?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Yo creo que sí… es lo que pretendí que comprendieras que prefería si dábamos el paso de pasar la noche juntos, haciendo el amor…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero no lo digamos por ahora…- dijo y la vio palidecer.

-¿Te avergüenzas?- se animó a preguntar.

-No… solo quiero reservármelo… adoro que todos sospechen y nadie lo sepa…- dijo y la vio suspirar de alivio.

-Pues… será nuestro secreto…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la sala, moviendo sus caderas para provocarlo un poco más…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que estos dos casi no pueden quitarse las manos de encima. ¿Cuánto durará el secreto? Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate se desperezó y sonrió. Él ya se había levantado, lo escuchaba dando vueltas por el departamento y ella había decidido quedarse unos minutos más en la cama…

Habían pasado casi dos semanas de relación secreta, de besos robados y caricias ocultas en la comisaría y aunque algunos ya sospechaban, ellos ponían su mejor cara de "yo no fui" y disimulaban…

Las cosas cambiaban radicalmente cuando volvían a casa. Los encuentros eran intensos, plenos de deseo y obviamente los disfrutaban mucho…

Kate cerró los ojos y evocó sus caricias, lo había subestimado demasiado cuando se imaginaba cómo sería estar en sus brazos… y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho…

-Oh… no… no…- lo escuchó decir y abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida.

Luego… silencio… y lo próximo fue Rick entrando a la habitación, su gesto serio, casi amenazante…

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Kate?- le dijo con rabia.

Kate reaccionó levantándose de golpe y era tan serio el gesto de él, que solo atinó a cubrirse con la sábana, incómoda por esa situación que no comprendía…

-¿De qué hablas?- reaccionó y se mordió el labio.

-Mira lo que hiciste…- dijo y levantó el que solía ser su bóxer blanco, que ahora había mutado a un arcoíris de tonos rosados y morados…

-Rick…- dijo ella y se tapó la boca, recordando la cantidad de veces que él le había dicho que era su favorito.

-¿No sabes que si pones tu ropa interior roja con mi bóxer blanco a lavar en agua caliente, inevitablemente desteñirá?- dijo con furia.

-Lo siento… te juro que no me di cuenta…

-Claramente… porque si lo hubieras pensado un poco… seguro que no lo habrías hecho…- dijo él con rabia.

-Hey… te compraré otro ¿cuál es el problema? Sé que era tu favorito y lo siento… pero ya no puedo volverlo atrás…

Rick no dijo nada, se acercó al cajón donde guardaba el resto de sus prendas y sacó un bóxer negro…

-Además, si tengo que ser sincera… te queda mejor el negro…- dijo para tratar de mejorar el ánimo, pero la mirada de él le demostró que no lo había logrado.

-Kate… era mi cábala… lo usaba cuando tengo necesidad de que algo me salga bien… lo usé en mi examen en la academia, para los partidos de fútbol en la escuela, en las salidas con las chicas que me gustaban ¿ahora qué hago?

-No sabía que creías esas cosas… lo lamento, Rick… no sé qué decirte…

-Yo tampoco…- dijo abotonando su camisa.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-No… gracias… tengo que irme…

-¿No me esperarás?

-Estoy apurado…- dijo y cuando terminó de vestirse, se fue…

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta y suspiró con algo de fastidio. Entendía las razones de Rick para estar molesto, pero ella no había hecho eso a propósito… y ahora él era quien debía comprender eso…

* * *

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, lo vio de lejos, trabajando. Una de las oficiales se acercó a hablar con ella y la entretuvo. Él vio que había llegado pero no se movió para acercarse…

Ryan y Espo comparaban notas sobre un caso cuando ella logró acercarse al escritorio de él.

-Hey…- le dijo y él levantó la vista- ¿podemos hablar un momento?- agregó y se quedó esperando una respuesta.

-¿Ahora?- le dijo él y cuando ella asintió, se levantó y miró a sus jefes, que de inmediato disimularon y siguieron con lo suyo- tomaré un café…- dijo y ella lo siguió.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Ryan mientras los miraba.

-Problemas en el paraíso…- dijo Espo y sacudió la cabeza.

Rick entró en la sala de descanso y se dirigió a la cafetera.

-¿De verdad te pondrás así porque cometí un error?

-No es sólo un error… siento que no te tomas mis cosas en serio…

-No puedes estar diciendo esto…- dijo ella y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy enojado… ¿puedes respetar eso?

-¿Por un bóxer desteñido?

-No es cualquier bóxer… ¿ves? A esto me refiero…- dijo y tomó su taza de café para luego salir de la sala y dirigirse otra vez a su escritorio.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. De pronto se sintió cansada, sin ganas de hacer nada y se preguntó si no podría tomarse el día…

Habló con Espo y Ryan, que no tuvieron inconvenientes en dejarla ir… y sin despedirse de él, se fue a su casa…

Se recostó en la cama. Realmente creía que aunque él adorara ese bóxer, no tenía derecho de tratarla así… a ella le importaban sus cosas y se lo demostraría…

Compró algunos productos que había visto promocionados en televisión para quitar manchas y se puso a intentar solucionar el problema… tendría tiempo de hablar con él después…

* * *

Rick la llamó un rato más tarde y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Estás bien? Me dijo Ryan que no te sentías bien…

-Estoy mejor… sólo… me sentí algo cansada… creí que si me recostaba un poco me repondría…- ella se tranquilizó, sentía que él estaba un poco menos enojado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… por supuesto… ¿vendrás a cenar? ¿preparo algo?

-En realidad he quedado con algunos compañeros de la escuela en encontrarme… ¿quieres venir?

-No lo sé…

-Bueno… estaremos tomando cerveza en el bar de Mike… el que está…

-Sé donde está… no te preocupes… si me siento mejor iré…- dijo y cuando cortó la comunicación, sintió algo de desilusión, había conseguido reparar su error y el bóxer había quedado bastante bien…

Kate decidió tomar un baño de inmersión para relajarse un poco y cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que quería estar con él, seguramente podrían hablar y solucionar las cosas, ella había hecho lo necesario para enmendar su error y él tendría que reconocer que había exagerado un poco…

Se vistió como sabía que a él le gustaría y tomó una bolsa que había preparado con un moño para llevarle el bóxer a Rick, a modo de disculpa… para componer las cosas…

* * *

Llegó al bar de Mike y no lo vio enseguida. Arregló su cabello inconscientemente, lista para encontrarlo y de pronto lo vio, riendo divertido, con un grupo de gente, de chicos y chicas…

Kate se preguntó si ella no sobraría allí, pero se dijo que si él la había invitado, entonces era porque no tenía problemas…

Cuando estaba llegando, vio como una de las chicas que estaba al lado de él, una rubia, tipo modelo, se inclinaba y le hablaba al oído, él sonreía y la atraía a su cuerpo…

Kate sintió que su corazón latía al doble de lo normal… tragó saliva y quiso salir corriendo. Pero no logró hacerlo, porque él giró su cabeza y la vio.

Kate puso cara de terror y él se quedó mirándola, sin comprender demasiado lo que ocurría…

* * *

 **Bueno, antes de que me quieran matar por esto, recuerden que estos dos son muy jóvenes y que es natural que haya idas y vueltas, problemas por cosas que parecen sin sentido y dudas... pero el amor que están construyendo en verdadero y terminará imponiéndose... eso seguro! Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate se mordió el labio, no había muchas posibilidades, o se iba ahora o se acercaba y ponía cara de poker… la situación, fuera la que fuese, no le había gustado nada…

Además ¿cómo la presentaría él, sobre todo con la rubia? Como su novia… no… Kate no quería desencantarse más, porque si Rick la presentaba como alguien que no era su pareja, ella no podría soportarlo…

Se dio media vuelta cuando vio que él se levantaba y la llamaba. No había forma de que la convenciese de quedarse.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

-Déjame…- dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? Viniste… ¿por qué te vas?

-Porque no me gustó lo que vi…

-¿Qué viste?

-Nada, Rick… si no sabes qué vi significa que no te importa… mejor me voy… sigue divirtiéndote…

-No… no… espera…

-Como una idiota me tomé el trabajo de arreglar esto…- dijo y le entregó la bolsa- espero que te sirva y puedas usarlo para que te siga dando suerte…

-Kate… ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? Eres un idiota… tanto tiempo haciéndote el superado… que no querías que estuviéramos juntos porque querías algo serio… y en la primera discusión que tenemos te veo con otra…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- no puedo creer que seas tan básico…

-¿Otra? ¿de qué hablas? Dime que no te refieres a Maggie…

-No sé quién es Maggie, ahora, si hablas de la rubia a quien abrazabas hace un momento y que te hablaba al oído, pues… bingo…

-Maggie fue mi compañera desde el kínder hasta la preparatoria… pasamos toda la adolescencia juntos… nunca tuvimos nada más que una amistad…

-No parece…

-Es así… confía en mí… yo estoy contigo…- le dijo e intentó abrazarla.

-Quiero irme a casa… no me siento bien…

-¿Otra vez?

-Hoy estaba enojada… lo disfracé de cansancio para que no se notara… pero ahora sí… y además estoy incómoda… no me gusta esa sensación, así que te dejo, para que sigas abrazándote con tu amiga con la que nunca tuviste nada pero que parece que te quiere comer lentamente…

-Por favor, Kate…

-Adiós… Rick…- dijo y miró como todos los amigos de Rick miraban en su dirección con curiosidad y le hacían señas de que volviera.

Rick se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y miró la bolsa. Se sintió mal, culpable… volvió un rato con sus amigos, pero luego de que planificaran seguir la reunión en otro lado, decidió volver a su casa…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa todo estaba oscuro. Se preguntó si Kate había llegado o quizá había salido a tomar aire… la había visto genuinamente incómoda y no le había gustado…

Además, Rick no comprendía por qué el planteo… sobre todo porque él le había explicado que no pasaba nada con Maggie… era cierto que la había visto muy cambiada, más femenina y desinhibida que hacía años, pero él estaba con ella y no quería estar con nadie más…

Al entrar a la habitación, la vio dormida en la cama, toda tapada…

Se quitó la ropa en silencio y cuando se acostó a su lado, decidió no testear su buena suerte y solo la acomodó en sus brazos para dormir cerca de ella…

Kate se removió incómoda pero luego, el cansancio hizo que se relajara y se durmiera en sus brazos…

Al otro día cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en sus brazos, se separó algo molesta. Todavía estaba muy enojada.

Se levantó, se duchó y cuando desayunaba, lo vio aparecer con todo el cabello revuelto y frotándose los ojos…

-Hey… no me despertaste…

-Creí que estarías cansado…- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Aún así debo ir a trabajar…

-Es cierto… pero ya estás despierto…- dijo y empujó una taza de café para que él mismo se sirviera.

-Kate…

-No quiero hablar, Rick…

-No pasa nada entre Maggie y yo…

-Sin embargo ayer te quedaste con ella…

-¿Qué podía hacer? Estabas enojada, sin razón y no quedaba bien que me fuera corriendo tras de ti sin dar explicaciones…

-Claro… porque podrían pensar que estás enamorado y eso no queda bien…

-No me gusta que desconfíes de mí… me quedé un rato con ellos, con todos y cuando decidieron ir a otro lado vine… no tenía demasiados deseos de ponerme a hablar contigo…

-Esto no está funcionando, Rick… no es lo que yo pensaba…

-Yo no hice nada, Kate…

-¿No? Me hiciste un escándalo porque por error desteñí tu bóxer favorito y cuando trato de arreglarlo te veo abrazado con otra mujer…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me enojé, tal vez exageré con el enojo cuando vi que habías arruinado mi bóxer favorito, creí que no te importaba… y el resto fue un mal entendido…

-Como sea… me voy… ayer me tomé el día y tengo mucho trabajo atrasado…- dijo y se levantó, se puso la chaqueta y se fue.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y buscó dentro de la bolsa que ella le había dado. Ella había hecho un buen trabajo y había logrado quitar todas las manchas.

Se duchó rápidamente y se lo puso, quizá tuviera suerte si lo usaba…

* * *

Kate se sentó en el escritorio de él y comenzó a acomodar papeles. No quería pensar demasiado, aprovecharía el tiempo en el que él no estuviese para tranquilizarse…

Ryan y Espo le acercaron algunos papeles más para archivar y eso la mantuvo bastante ocupada un buen rato…

Kate estaba distraída cuando sintió una tos incómoda delante de ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con la rubia "amiga" de Rick, que le sonrió con incomodidad.

-Disculpa…- le dijo con suavidad- estoy buscando al oficial Richard Castle…

-No tengo idea de dónde está…- le contestó Kate algo molesta- todavía no llegó…

-Lo siento… ¿nos conocemos? Sí… tú eras quien vino a ver a Ricky anoche al bar de Mike…- dijo achicando los ojos para recordarla.

-Como le dije, el oficial Castle no ha llegado…- Kate mantuvo el tono seco.

-¿Podrías decirle que Maggie vino a verlo y… que me llame?

-Sí… seguro…- dijo Kate y vio como se abría la puerta del ascensor y Rick salía- pero no será necesario… ahí lo tienes…- dijo y la rubia giró sobre sus talones y se apuró para recibirlo.

-Ricky…- le dijo y lo abrazó- espero que no te moleste que haya venido a verte…

-No… no…- dijo Rick sorprendido y miró de reojo a Kate, que luego de observarlos un momento, volvió a lo que hacía.

-Es que me queda cerca del trabajo y como te estaba contando sobre esos problemas que tuve y luego te fuiste… pensé en pasar y tomarme un café contigo, así termino de contarte…

-Es que… discúlpame Mag… la verdad es que estoy llegando tarde y tengo bastante trabajo atrasado… ¿podemos hablar después?

-¿Paso por tu casa más tarde? ¿A la salida del trabajo?

-Te lo confirmo, ¿sí?- dijo y la rubia asintió y besó su mejilla, se volvió hacia Kate y le sonrió- hasta luego…- dijo antes de irse.

Rick se acercó un poco más a Kate y se sintió frustrado cuando ella se levantó de su escritorio y desapareció, con la excusa de irse al archivo…

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- dijo él asomándose por la puerta y viéndola bajar de un estante una caja enorme.

-No…

-Kate…

-Dejaré la casa libre esta noche… no te preocupes…

-No… ¿para qué?

-Para que te reúnas con tu… amiga…

-Ya basta, Kate… no es así… iba a consultarte si querías que la invite, así la conoces de una vez por todas y te das cuenta de que solo es una vieja amiga…

-Mejor no…

-Kate…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella se mantuvo rígida, incómoda.

-Estamos en el trabajo…

-No me importa…- dijo él y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-A mí sí… tengo un alquiler que pagar…

-Dimos tantas vueltas para decidirnos… no lo arruinemos por una pelea tonta… quiero estar bien contigo… te echo de menos… por favor…

Kate lo miró un momento y se mordió el labio. Odiaba a esa rubia, pero Rick tenía razón y lo peor era que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, lo echaba de menos… aunque hubieran sido solo unas horas de estar alejados…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que el ataque de celos aún no cede del todo, veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! A pesar de que hoy hay elecciones en mi país y eso me tiene algo dispersa, como no pude actualizar ayer, no los quería dejar sin un capítulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer!**

 **Capítulo 18**

Kate bajó la mirada y se soltó de su abrazo. Se sentía algo incómoda, Rick tenía algo de razón, pero ella sentía que por momentos no podía pensar claramente…

-Kate…- dijo él, algo desanimado.

-Lo siento… necesito algo de espacio…

-Bien… te dejaré tranquila… ¿hablamos en casa?

-Sí…- dijo Kate tratando de no mirarlo demasiado.

* * *

Fue un día incómodo. Kate quería trabajar y no mezclar las cosas, pero cuando por algún motivo, sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos sabían que estaban cargadas de tensión…

Kate esperó a que él se fuera para terminar lo suyo y cuando salió, lo encontró en la esquina.

Su corazón se aceleró, como ocurría cada vez que él hacía algo para sorprenderla…

Kate hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y caminó a su lado con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

-Tenía miedo de que no quisieras que volvamos juntos…

-De hecho esperé a que te fueras…- confesó ella.

-Ah… bueno… yo…

-Igual… no me molesta que me hayas esperado…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y se acercó un poco más, sus hombros casi se rozaban- Kate…

-Si…

-Yo… puedo imaginarme las ideas que te haces en tu cabeza… y no digo que sean tonterías… pero quiero que sepas que…

-¿Sabes qué? Más allá de Maggie, su evidente interés en ti y el hecho de que me parece imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta… me molestó que no te importara nada si yo iba o no… y luego de que estuve, te quedaste… siguió sin importarte…

-No es así… vamos, Kate…

-Tú sabes que sí…

-Pero…

-Te enojas conmigo por algo… trato de arreglarlo y te veo con otra…

-Dicho así suena horrible… y sabes que no fue lo que pasó…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Es verdad que estaba algo enojado… sentí que no le dabas importancia a cosas que para mí eran importantes… tenía esa reunión… me había comprometido a ir y tú me dijiste que irías si estabas mejor… llegaste, te enojaste y yo me quedé un rato para no quedar mal con ellos… es todo…

-Déjame decirte que no se vio así… pero bueno… no lo sé, supongo que se me pasará…- dijo y alzó los hombros con resignación.

* * *

Caminaron un par de calles y tomaron un taxi. Se mantuvieron todo el camino en silencio.

Cuando entraron, ella se quitó la chaqueta y se fue directamente a buscar una botella de agua al refrigerador…

Rick la siguió con la mirada y reparó en la bolsa con el moño que ella le había preparado. Levantó el bóxer y sonrió cuando vio que estaba casi perfecto…

-Te… te ha quedado muy bien…- le dijo y ella lo miró brevemente y siguió bebiendo agua.

-Sí…- dijo por contestar algo.

-Me lo pondré luego de la ducha…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Me parece bien… así tendrás suerte con Maggie…

-Kate…- dijo y se acercó a ella.

Kate bajó la cabeza y él levantó su mentón con suavidad, para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando vio sus lágrimas, sintió que quería abrazarla para siempre…

Le quitó la botella de las manos y tomó su cara de ambos lados. Kate sintió que sus labios temblaban, quería llorar…

-Yo no tengo ninguna duda de con quién quiero estar…- le dijo y limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

-No parece...- insistió Kate- ve a ducharte… debe estar por llegar… yo mejor me voy…

-Ya basta, Kate… Maggie no vendrá…

-¿Te canceló?

-Yo lo hice…

-Pues… a mí no me molesta…

-Claro… es cierto…- dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

-En serio…- dijo y algunas lágrimas más se deslizaron hacia abajo.

-Sólo me importas tú…- dijo y miró sus labios.

-No…

-Sólo tú, Kate…- le dijo y sus labios colapsaron con los de ella, intensamente.

Kate jadeó en su boca, y sintió las manos de él apretándola a su cuerpo, sosteniendo su cintura para que el roce de ambos cuerpos incrementara la excitación…

Rick la exploró con vehemencia durante varios segundos y luego la sentó sobre la mesa, sus manos desabotonando su camisa para poder acceder a su piel…

Ella intentó resistirse, pero su pasión ganó la batalla y entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos de él mientras suspiraba, avasallada por sus caricias…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió profundamente en ella, un rato después, cuando toda la ropa había desparecido por completo…

Rick movió su mano para sostenerse de la mesa y sin darse cuenta dejó caer la botella, desparramando el agua fría sobre esa superficie y escuchó jadear a Kate, cuando el agua la alcanzó…

-Lo siento…- le dijo, agitado mientras se movía contra ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Rick…- dijo ella en su oído, sus manos apoyadas en las caderas de él, para ayudarlo a marcar un ritmo parejo, intenso…

-No me importa nada más que tú… ¿entiendes?- dijo y la miró a los ojos sin detenerse- ¿lo entiendes, Kate?

-Sí…- dijo ella en voz baja, agitada, también…

-Te amo, Kate… quiero estar contigo…

Kate lo miró y sonrió casi sin fuerzas cuando sintió que el clímax la golpeaba, sus ojos en los de él, él sosteniéndola y luego dejándose ir también…

La sostuvo en sus brazos un momento, hasta que pudo reponerse. Ella se acurrucó contra él y Rick la besó suavemente…

-¿Te quedó claro lo que pasa aquí?- le preguntó él cuando encontró su voz.

-Sí… ahora sí… - asintió ella.

-¿No más dudas?

-Espero que no…

-¿Esperas?

-No me gusta la actitud de Maggie… y no soy yo quien tiene que detenerla…- le dijo en voz baja, algo tensa.

-Está bien… si tú consideras que no debo verla más…

-No es lo que yo considero…

-Bueno… ya está… no quiero seguir discutiendo…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos mientras se desconectaba.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó y se mordió el labio.

-¿Ducha?

-¿Los dos?

-Sería mejor…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

Ella se adelantó y preparó el agua. Rick sonrió y tomó su bóxer para luego poder usarlo. Su móvil vibró y Rick se inclinó para leer el mensaje. Su corazón se perdió un par de latidos…

" _Estoy saliendo para tu casa. Nos vemos"._ Leyó y apretó los ojos con resignación.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas están mejor, sin embargo a Rick le cuesta trabajo manejar los intentos de su amiga, aunque no se dé cuenta de su interés... veremos como sigue todo. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Rick limpió un poco la mesa, levantó la ropa para ponerla a lavar y luego entró al baño con el móvil en la mano, se sentía bastante contrariado. Kate miró su gesto algo preocupado y sintió curiosidad.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Trabajo?- le preguntó.

-No… no…- dijo y dejó el móvil allí, sobre un estante, tratando de olvidarse de él.

-¿Estás seguro? Tienes cara de preocupación…

-Es que…- dijo meditando si contarle sería la mejor opción- acabo de recibir un mensaje de Maggie…

-Ah…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al parecer no entendió que le dije que no podría reunirme… viene para aquí…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Kate algo molesta.

-Bueno… si no entendió…

-Pues… tendrá que entender…

-Kate…

-Rick… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos mientras… estábamos juntos?

-¿Qué solo me importas tú?

-Exacto…

-Es que me da un poco de lástima… ella no es mala… está teniendo un par de actitudes raras esta vez… pero…

-Rick… esa mujer te está buscando… y no pienso consentirlo… o hablas con ella o me largo de aquí…

-Está bien…- dijo con algo de cansancio, no creía que la situación fuera tan grave, pero tampoco quería más problemas con Kate, en el fondo la entendía, a él no le caería bien verla con un antiguo amigo, dejándolo a él de lado.

* * *

Rick entró en la ducha y la abrazó brevemente. Salió, se secó y se vistió. Kate mantuvo silencio y cuando escucharon el timbre, ella tomó su mano y sonrió…

-Me quedaré aquí, así pueden hablar…

-No es necesario… si quieres estar ahí… yo no tengo nada que ocultar…

-Lo sé… te repito por enésima vez que lo que no me gusta es la actitud de ella…

-Bien…- dijo y besó sus labios antes de salir de la habitación… mientras ella terminaba de cambiarse…

Cuando abrió la puerta, Maggie le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Hey… pensé que no estabas… tardaste una eternidad en abrirme…

-Estaba terminando de cambiarme… acabo de salir de la ducha…

-Si hubieses salido con la toalla hubiese sido más interesante…- dijo y sonrió sugerente.

-Mag… escucha… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Sí… lo sé… es raro todo esto…

-Exacto… muy raro… para mí siempre has sido mi amiga de la infancia…

-Pero ahora somos adultos…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Y el sentimiento no cambió…

-Quizá no te has fijado bien…- dijo ella y se acercó.

-Maggie… estoy con alguien más…

-¿Estás? Bueno, no se nota… sentí que me mirabas diferente… no pude evitar ilusionarme... me gustas mucho Rick...

-Estás equivocada… yo no podría mirarte diferente... y de verdad estoy bien... con otra persona...

-¿Seguro?- dijo y se acercó más, abrazándolo.

-Maggie… estoy enamorado de ella…

-¿Es esa chica desagradable que vino a verte al bar y estaba en la comisaría?- dijo ella y Rick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí… soy yo…- dijo y Maggie se movió rápido, soltándolo, algo sorprendida.

-Yo… lo siento…- dijo la rubia algo incómoda.

-Yo siento haber interrumpido… creo que no hace falta que te siga explicando que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ¿verdad?- le dijo Kate y Maggie miró a Rick.

-Yo… traté de explicártelo… de verdad me sorprendiste, nunca me imaginé lo que te estaba sucediendo…

-No te creo…- dijo Maggie algo lastimada.

-Pues… te juro que sí… lo mío con Kate es algo nuevo… pero muy profundo…- dijo y estiró su mano para tomar la de ella.

-Entiendo…

-Yo… lamento que haya sido así… pero de verdad que es un poco raro todo esto... hace siglos que somos amigos, nosotros simplemente... somos…

-Creo que llegué un poco tarde…

-No sé… de verdad, aún estando solo, para mí eres una amiga, casi una hermana… no te ofendas…

-No… claro… bueno…- dijo y miró a Kate con algo de tristeza- los dejo…

-Está bien…- dijo Rick y ambos la miraron irse, sin moverse de donde estaban…

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se miraron y ella asintió.

-Siento haber entrado así… pensé que te estaba costando manejar la situación…

-Me siento un tonto, Kate… te juro que no me había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Maggie…

-De verdad… me resulta difícil de creer, para mí era muy evidente…

-No lo sé…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Un poco desilusionado…

-Me imagino…

-Y lo que dije es cierto… aunque no hubiese estado contigo, yo la veo como una hermana…

-Oh, vamos… es desagradable… pero muy linda…

-No lo sé… no consigo verlo… cierro los ojos y la veo con sus brackets y el cabello despeinado…

-Bueno… por un lado es mejor así… que se te haya caído la venda de los ojos...

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo- lamento haber sido un tonto…

-No digas eso… eres confiado, la mayor parte de las veces y eso te hace irresistible…

-¿Irresistible?

-Dios… sí… muy confiado… recuerdo esa noche del callejón, cuando nos conocimos…

-¿Qué?- dijo él y focalizó sus ojos en los labios de ella, esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Esa noche me miraste a los ojos y muy en el fondo me creíste… sabías que tu deber era llevarme detenida para interrogarme… y lo hiciste porque eres responsable, pero sabías que no tenía nada que ver…

-Y estuve a punto de aceptar tu oferta… me volviste loco desde el primer instante…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y humedeció sus labios- me hubiese encantado…

-Pero yo no soy así…

-No… por suerte no…- dijo y sonrió.

-Aunque… tengo que reconocer que una parte de mí quería aceptar cualquier cosa que pudieras ofrecerme…

-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Comemos?

-¿Comer? Yo…- dijo y movió sus caderas suavemente para rozarla- creí que me darías una demostración de lo que querías ofrecerme aquella vez…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y lo empujó contra la puerta.

Rick la observó y ella sonrió seduciéndolo…

-Oficial Castle… déjame ir…- dijo y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, bajó su mano y lo acarició por sobre la tela de su pantalón.

Rick suspiró y cerró los ojos. Kate desabotonó su camisa y dejó un camino de besos húmedos en su torso mientras sus manos aflojaban su pantalón.

Él cerró los ojos cuando la sintió estimularlo con sus labios, hábilmente. Sus caderas cobraron vida pero él las mantuvo todo lo que pudo.

Cuando Kate supo que no tenía demasiado tiempo más, se separó con suavidad y Rick apretó los ojos, tratando de controlarse…

Kate dejó caer su vestido y él la hizo girar para apoyarla contra la pared…

La levantó y ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él cuando lo sintió profundamente en ella…

El momento fue intenso pero no duró mucho, Rick estaba desesperado en medio de tanto estímulo…

Cuando se desconectaron, quedaron sentados en el suelo y él la miró a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su cara…

-Te amo, Kate… no lo olvides nunca…

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- dijo y besó sus labios, acomodándose en esa posición tan particular, hasta que ambos pudieron juntar fuerzas para levantarse…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Rick finalmente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Maggie y sin embargo, todo salió bien! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, hoy tempranito, antes de irme, así que no se pueden quejar, tuvieron su actualización! Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Capítulo 20**

Kate se mordió el labio sonriente cuando apareció por debajo de la sábana… su cabello alborotado…

-Terminarás matándome pero moriré feliz…- dijo él en voz baja, algo agitado.

-¿Te quejas, oficial Castle?

-No… para nada… pero casi no hemos dormido…- dijo él y aceptó el beso de ella, que se colocaba sobre él y descendía suavemente, tratando de no incomodarlo.

-¿Qué importa? Somos jóvenes…- dijo ella risueña y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió profundamente parte suya…

-Mientras no termine interrogando a uno de mis compañeros…

-Ya deja de hablar…- dijo ella comenzando a moverse- hazme el amor…

Él la miró con intensidad y sus manos descendieron hasta sujetar sus caderas, ella creyó que él acompañaría sus movimientos, y se sorprendió cuando él la detuvo en seco…

Kate lo miró suplicante. Rick disfrutó de ese pequeño lujo que se estaba dando, tenerla totalmente a su merced y ella se inclinó para besarlo, buscando crear algo de fricción, sin querer rogarle…

Lo besó húmedamente y él levantó su cabeza cuando ella se alejó para impedir que lo hiciera…

Ella lo esquivó y él levantó sus manos, liberando sus caderas para tomarla de la cara y acariciar su boca con su lengua

Kate soltó una carcajada cuando comenzó a moverse frenéticamente contra él, al sentirse liberada…

Rick gimió desesperado, tratando de controlar la situación y sin conseguirlo… se sentía en el cielo, aunque él tuviese por momentos el control, Kate se las ingeniaba siempre para sorprenderlo y eso lo estimulaba muchísimo…

Kate se detuvo en seco de pronto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él sentía que los músculos internos de ella lo masajeaban rítmicamente y Rick fijó sus ojos en su elegante cuello mientras llegaba a su propio clímax, largamente…

Ella se inclinó sobre él cuando logró recuperarse y Rick saboreó el roce de su pecho contra su torso…

Se quedaron un momento así, abrazados, todavía conectados y ella suspiró…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 6…

-Oh Dios… no podremos dormir nada…

-¿Otra vez con eso? Mírame… cuando tengas sueño, busca mis ojos y recuerda todo lo que pasó esta noche entre nosotros… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…

-Mmmm…- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos- eso suena increíble…

-Hazlo… estoy segura de que luego lo reconocerás…

-Bien… durmamos media hora… al menos eso…

-Concedido…- dijo y se desconectó suavemente, acomodándose a su lado.

-Kate…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó ella en el mismo estado.

-Fue increíble… todo… quiero decir, tú… tú eres increíble…

-Pues… yo creo que somos increíbles juntos…- dijo y sonrió, adivinando que él también lo hacía…

* * *

Se quedaron dormidos y apagaron la alarma para descansar media hora más…

A las 7 se apresuraron a levantarse y se ducharon rápidamente para poder irse…

Cuando salían, Rick vio que tenía un mensaje en su móvil de su madre, pero no pudo prestarle atención, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y enfocados en algo…

Luego de tres cafés seguidos, Rick pudo hacerse cargo de su trabajo… Kate se mantuvo ocupada, también estaba afectada, pero no tanto como él…

Dos o tres veces ella lo pescó mirándola y le sonrió, recibiendo un guiño de su parte, cosa que la hizo sonreír aún más, porque él estaba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera cuando estuviese cansado…

Se encontraron, horas después en la sala de descanso y él bostezó y sonrió…

-La estás pasando mal… me siento culpable… lo siento, Rick… te prometo que hoy me encargaré de todo para que puedas dormir no bien lleguemos…

-Estoy bien… es solo que hacía tiempo que no hacía esto… pero tienes razón, con solo recordarlo siento que no querría cambiarlo, ni por un segundo…

-Me alegra…- dijo y miró hacia todos lados antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ella lo empujó hacia la habitación y sonrió cuando lo vio dejarse caer sobre la cama, aún deshecha, boca abajo, totalmente abatido…

Kate se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego se dedicó a hacer un poco de orden y prepararse un sándwich… ella no había podido salir a almorzar y se moría de hambre…

Y cuando apagaba las luces deseando sumergirse en los brazos de él y perderse del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente, escuchó el timbre…

Miró la hora, no era tan tarde, era que ella estaba cansada…

Pensó en hacerse la tonta y dejar que quien quizá fuera su vecina molesta se cansara y se fuera, pero algo la hizo acercarse a la puerta y cuando abrió, sus sentidos apenas pudieron registrar un halo rojo que la abrazó con calidez y la inundó de perfume…

-¿Martha?

-Querida Kate…- dijo Martha besando su mejilla ostentosamente.

-Qué sorpresa…

-¿Sorpresa?

-Sí, de verte, quiero decir...

-Le envié un mensaje a Rick… le dije que vendría a cenar con ustedes… ¿llego tarde?- preguntó al ver que todo estaba ordenado y limpio.

-No… ocurre que Rick no me avisó nada… no durmió bien anoche y…- dijo y se mordió el labio, se sentía algo avergonzada- cuando llegó se quedó dormido, con ropa y todo…

-Ah… lo siento…- dijo Martha chasqueando su lengua- qué aburrido…

-Bueno, no… trato de comprenderlo, el trabajo a veces es complicado…

-Qué suerte tiene de que lo comprendas…

-¿Te gustaría un café?- le preguntó aunque internamente quería que la mujer se negara y se fuera…

-Está bien… pero no me quedaré mucho, te ves cansada, tú también… podemos arreglar para vernos otro día…

-Sí… por supuesto… te pido disculpas, seguramente Rick estaba muy ocupado y olvidó decírmelo…

-Entonces, siento haberte invadido…

-No me invades para nada…- dijo y le extendió una taza de café.

-Yo sé que sí y valoro que me tengas paciencia… debes quererlo mucho a Rick…

-La verdad es que si… lo nuestro es bastante nuevo, pero también profundo… estamos muy bien…

-Se les nota… lo noté la primera vez que vine, hace un tiempo…

-Claro…- dijo Kate y recordó como había sido todo en ese momento.

-Creo que te dije que estoy muy satisfecha de verte con él, eres lo que toda madre quiere para su hijo varón…

-Me alegra que sea así…

-Ya verás cuando tengas tus hijos…

-¿Mis hijos?- preguntó Kate, de pronto algo inquieta.

-Sí… porque seguramente tendrás montones de hijos con Rick… él es un fanático de la familia, siempre me ha dicho que quiere tener por los menos cinco…

-¿Cinco?- dijo Kate y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿No te lo dijo?

-Algo… algo así…- dijo tratando de salir de la situación incómoda con rapidez y sobre todo, estilo…

-Bueno, no te molesto más… dile a Rick que me llame si puede…

-Lo haré, gracias por la visita y te pido disculpas por no haberte recibido como corresponde…

-Me voy contenta de verte bien, querida… ya podremos reunirnos los tres y ¿qué tal si invitas a tus padres también?

-Esa…- dijo e inspiró hondo- esa es una muy… buena idea…- le dijo y recibió un beso de su suegra antes de levantar su mano para saludarla al irse…

Kate se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró. ¿Podrían sobrevivir a una cena con los padres de ambos?

La asaltó un temor repentino y corrió a la habitación para abrazarse con Rick, era mejor dormir y no pensar…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, creo que hubo de todo y que promete una conversación interesante sobre los hijos y una comida épica con los padres de ambos! Nos vemos en el próximo! Muchas gracias por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Rick abrió los ojos y apretó a Kate en sus brazos. Recordaba haberse despertado algo desorientado, acalorado durante la noche y haberse quitado la ropa y ahora, esa deliciosa sensación de tenerla contra su piel…

Ladeó suavemente su cabeza para mirar la hora y sonrió. Todavía le quedaba un rato… un buen rato...

Kate se movió un poco y protestó. Lo rozó con su pierna y Rick abrió los ojos… oh, no…

Era imposible no reaccionar teniendo su cuerpo cálido, perfumado entre sus brazos y esa sensación de que nunca tendría suficiente de ella…

Besó su cuello húmedamente y la oyó suspirar, contenta…

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se perdió en su mirada, tierna, romántica…

-Hey…- dijo él y ella amplió su sonrisa y besó sus labios.

-Creí que estabas cansado y aprovecharías hasta el último minuto…- dijo ella luego de mirar la hora.

-Bueno, eso depende de lo que signifique para ti aprovechar hasta el último minuto…

Kate sonrió y alzó las cejas.

-Además no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido… sí cuando me desperté acalorado en medio de la noche y me arranqué la ropa para acostarme en tus brazos…

-Mmmm… sí, yo también estaba cansada pero recuerdo cuando me diste un par de besos de esos que me gustan antes de quedarte dormido…

-¿Los besos que te gustan?- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Todos tus besos me gustan… pero hay algunos que me vuelven loca…- le dijo ella y lo miró expectante.

Rick la miró y descendió su boca sobre sus hombros primero. Kate jadeó y apretó los ojos al sentir sus manos en su cintura, acariciando sus costados, su erección matutina rozándola…

Sus labios acariciaron su pecho y ella entreabrió sus piernas para recibirlo… Rick demoró un poco el momento limitándose a frotarla con suavidad, estimulándola y Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperada…

Ella levantó su pelvis, buscándolo y él gruñó, queriendo ralentizar un poco más la situación…

Sus labios se encontraron y él la besó profundamente. La sintió agitarse y finalmente suspirar con alivio cuando él accedió y ella lo sintió parte suya…

Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos… ella notó una mirada distinta pero era tanta la desesperación que se incorporó y lo tomó de la cara, obligándolo a moverse para que ambos encontraran el máximo placer…

Se entregaron a la pasión en forma silenciosa e intensa durante un buen rato y ella le habló al oído luego de recuperarse de un intenso clímax… hasta que lo sintió llegar al suyo largamente…

Kate sonrió cuando él se desconectó y se quedó a su lado, besando su cuello con ternura.

-Me encanta comenzar el día así…- le dijo él, todavía agitado.

-Es ideal…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Deberíamos planearlo…

-Por supuesto… aunque si no lo planeamos, igual sale bien…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick besó sus labios y cuando estaba por moverse, ella lo detuvo…

-Ayer estuvo tu mamá…

-¿Mi mamá? ¿Cuándo?

-A la noche, cuando estaba por venir a dormir…

-¿En serio? Lo siento… ella me había dicho que quizá venía… pero como no le confirmé nada, después se me pasó y creí que no vendría…

-Y estabas cansado…

-Muerto…

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora estoy muy bien…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Rick…

-¿Sí?

-Tu mamá quiere que organicemos una cena para que se conozcan con mis padres…

-¿Tus padres y mi madre?- preguntó Rick sintiendo que palidecía.

-Exacto…

-¿Tú… tú quieres que pase?

-No creo que esté en posición de elegirlo… parece que tu madre ya tomó la decisión…

-No tiene por qué ser así… si tú no quieres…

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar… aunque confieso que querría esconderme debajo de la cama…

-Es cierto… ahora estamos juntos… no hay nada que ocultar…

-Pero… seamos realistas… es muy probable que se quieran poner a opinar sobre nuestro futuro…

-Nos preguntarán cuándo planeamos casarnos, tener hijos…

-Y nosotros ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso…

-¿Y si hablamos?

-¿Quieres hablar? Te escucho…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-Bien…- dijo él y ella sonrió al verlo acomodarse, como si quisiera ser más formal…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… podríamos decir que hay planes de casamiento, si estás de acuerdo…

-Pero, ¿no estaríamos mintiendo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no hemos hablado de eso…- acotó ella.

-¿Tú te casarías conmigo? En un tiempo…

-No lo sé... siempre pensé que no me casaría.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que si las cosas siguen así entre nosotros no me pesaría intentarlo…

-Bien…- dijo él con poco convencimiento.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No… para nada… en eso tenemos algunas diferencias, pero supongo que no serán graves…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo siempre soñé con encontrar a una mujer ideal y poder casarme y tener…

-¿5 hijos?- dijo ella y él la miró y sonrió.

-¿Tú también?

-En realidad me lo contó tu madre anoche… me asusté un poco…- reconoció.

-Kate…

-Lo siento, yo… intento ser realista… si no pensaba casarme, imagínate que a duras penas puedo planificar mi descendencia…

-Bueno…- Rick estaba sensiblemente afectado y Kate sintió algo de dolor.

-Pero si para ti es muy importante…

-Creo que es la idea que tenía… pero bueno… uno puede cambiar de opinión…

-Así es…

-¿Entonces puedo tratar de convencerte?- le preguntó esperanzado.

-Puedes… pero quiero advertirte de que yo también lo intentaré…

-No me asusta… quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Quizá pueda hacerme a la idea de tener 2 o 3- dijo ella y él la abrazó con ternura…

-Sería un buen trato…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Me alegra haber hablado contigo de esto… sé que es pronto, al menos lo hubiese pensado hace un tiempo, pero lo que siento por ti es profundo, así que no veo el impedimento para que dejemos algunas cosas en claro…

-Así que, por ahora no nos casaremos y si tenemos hijos, no serán más de tres…

-Por ahora es un buen trato… y ¿sobre la cena?

-Yo creo que sería bueno quitarnos ese peso e invitarlos…- dijo él y escuchó que su móvil vibraba. Puso los ojos en blanco- debería levantarme…

-Sí… ¿esta noche?- dijo ella con pesar por tener que interrumpir ese momento.

Rick atendió la llamada de Ryan que lo urgía a presentarse en la comisaría.

* * *

Rick se desocupó un rato al mediodía y mientras esperaba por Kate para ir a almorzar y airearse un poco, llamó a su madre…

-Madre… siento mucho no haber estado presentable para recibirte ayer…

-No te preocupes, me quedé charlando un rato con Kate… es una chica adorable, Rick… espero que la relación siga porque ya los estoy bien en el futuro, dándome muchos nietos y…

-Sobre eso, mamá… ella es… digamos que tiene una visión distinta y…

-¿Metí la pata?- preguntó Martha y Rick supo que se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-No es eso… digamos que estuvimos hablando de eso… y… ahora estamos en claro…

-¿Ella no quiere tener hijos?

-Ella no había pensado en eso… pero lo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo… lo que te pido es que no presiones…

-No lo haré… te lo prometo…- dijo Martha- ¿cuándo nos juntaremos a cenar? Estoy deseando conocer a los papás de Kate…

-Hablando de no presionar…

-Tampoco con eso…- entendió Martha.

-Los esperamos esta noche…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, todo está bien, madre, pero por favor no te pongas pesada con los planes… Kate… ella no ha tenido una buena relación con sus padres…

-No puedo creerlo…

-Cada familia es un mundo, por eso te pido colaboración…

-La tienes… por supuesto que la tienes…- dijo Martha.

* * *

Kate le sonrió de lejos, ambos, sin saberlo estaban hablando con sus madres…

-… es algo informal… sucede que Martha… la mamá de Rick, desea conocerlos…

-Pero… ¿acaso tienen planes de algún tipo?- indagó Johanna.

-No, no… estamos bien… y no vemos cuál es el problema de que ustedes se conozcan…

-Estoy genuinamente sorprendida… contenta… Rick me gustó cuando lo conocí, te veo bien y hasta me doy el lujo de recibir llamadas tuyas, de vez en cuando…

-Entonces, ¿cuento con ustedes esta noche?

-Por supuesto… allí estaremos…

Rick y Kate se reunieron y salieron de la comisaría para tomar aire y comer algo…

Él la abrazó con ternura cuando caminaban por el parque, disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad…

-¿Todo arreglado?- le preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- espero que no estemos cometiendo un error…

-Yo también lo espero…- dijo él y besó sus labios, algo preocupado…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que hubo charla y principio de acuerdo. Ahora toca la cena ¿cómo saldrá todo? Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer y comentar!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Kate echó un vistazo final al pollo mientras Rick terminaba de acomodar los platos y copas en la mesa justo en el momento en que escucharon el timbre…

Se miraron nerviosos a la distancia. Rick corrió a darle un último abrazo a Kate y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella…

-Todo saldrá bien… no te preocupes…- dijo él en tono poco convincente y ella trató de sonreír.

-Eso espero…

-Pero teníamos que hacerlo… seguirían presionando y si…

-Ya está… abramos la puerta de una vez…- dijo ella y se encaminó a abrir.

Rick se quedó tras ella a prudente distancia, sobre todo cuando supo que se trataba de sus padres que habían llegado…

-¿Cómo están?- les preguntó Kate y abrazó a su madre.

-Muy bien…- dijo Johanna- contentos de haber venido…

-Claro…- dijo Jim y entró, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar a la madre de Rick.

-Mi… mi madre no ha llegado aún- fue la respuesta de Rick al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Ah… entiendo…- dijo Jim y estiró su mano para saludar a Rick.

-Pasen, no se queden ahí…- dijo Kate y cerró la puerta.

-Hemos traído el vino, queríamos traer algo de postre pero Kate nos dijo que el postre lo traía tu madre…

-¿Mi madre? Sí, puede ser…- contestó Rick con poco convencimiento.

* * *

Johanna se entretuvo charlando con su hija mientras Jim se quedaba con Rick, que abrió la botella de vino y le ofreció una copa…

-Gracias, Rick… y dime ¿cómo va el trabajo?

-Pues… bien… hay momentos más intensos y otros más calmados… pero es todo un desafío, estoy satisfecho…

-Aunque la paga sea poca…

-Bueno, es poca por ahora… planeo ascender en un tiempo y será mejor…

-Claro… planeas hacer carrera en la policía…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, cosa que no lo hizo sentir muy bien a Rick.

Rick pensó en qué decirle, no quería armar lío pero quería asegurarse de que el padre de Kate tuviera en claro que él no le haría faltar nada a su hija…

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre…

Martha entró con aires de diva y Johanna trató de sonreír. Al principio le chocó un poco su imagen colorida y alocada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese era un rasgo de su personalidad… y que no era mala, sino ostentosa…

-Johanna querida…- le dijo abrazándola como si la conociera de toda la vida- quiero felicitarte, tienes una hija adorable…

-Muchísimas gracias, Martha… es una alegría conocerte… tú no te quedas atrás… Rick es una bellísima persona…- dijo Johanna y Rick y Kate se miraron sonrientes, algo avergonzados…

Martha le entregó a Kate una botella de vino y esto no pasó desapercibido para Jim, que la miró con fastidio a su hija…

-Lo siento… pero olvidé comprar el postre… compré el vino de camino hacia aquí…- dijo Martha restándole importancia.

-Así que no tendremos postre…- dijo Jim y Johanna lo codeó molesta.

-Podemos pedir helado si quieren…- dijo Rick.

-No hace falta querido… lo importante es habernos reunido…- dijo Johanna.

* * *

Se sentaron a la mesa y Rick y Kate se pusieron a servir, ella la comida y él el vino para todos…

-Quiero brindar por estos tortolitos… son hermosos… honestamente estoy agradecida de que se hayan encontrado…- dijo Martha y tanto Kate como Rick sonrieron…

-Y yo quiero brindar porque finalmente nos conocimos…- dijo Johanna.

-Tampoco es que hace tanto tiempo que estamos juntos…- intervino Kate luego de tomar un trago.

-Sin embargo están viviendo juntos… ¿no será que van muy rápido?- dijo Jim y Rick apretó la mano de Kate al ver que ella se había molestado.

-A veces el cariño que uno encuentra en el otro hace que se sienta más seguro de dar ciertos pasos…- dijo Rick.

-Claro…- dijo Martha.

-Por supuesto…- apoyó Johanna.

-¿Y ustedes a qué se dedican? Creo que se lo pregunté a Katherine… pero no recuerdo…

-Somos abogados… tenemos nuestro propio estudio…- dijo Jim con orgullo- ¿y usted, Martha?

-Bueno… quizá me vean vagamente familiar… soy actriz…

-¿Actriz?- Jim abrió los ojos.

-Qué bueno… ¿estás en algo ahora?- siguió Johanna.

-Estoy en el circuito off del teatro…

-Entiendo…

-Yo no…- dijo Jim.

-En este momento acabo de firmar contrato para una obra…

-¿Un papel importante?- preguntó Johanna.

-Soy la mucama…- dijo Martha y miró a su hijo con tristeza.

-Bueno… no importa…- intervino Kate- lo importante es que te dé algo de dinero y que te diviertas…

-Por supuesto… yo estoy muy orgullosa de poder vivir de mi vocación… así como lo hace Rick…

-Sí… Richard me estuvo comentando que aspira a hacer carrera en la policía…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno… es mi vocación….

-¿Y con eso pretendes mantener a mi hija?

-No… papá… él no pretende mantenerme… yo también tengo mi trabajo… y me alegra profundamente que Rick se dedique a lo que es su vocación… porque de lo contrario se convertiría en un amargado como tú…

-Katie…- dijo Johanna, sabía que su marido había estado duro, pero no quería que las cosas se complicaran más…

-¿Amargado? Esta amargura te ha dado de comer durante toda la vida… y si ahora no tienes un mejor pasar es porque…

-Porque pretendo seguir mi vocación y no la tuya…- dijo Kate con fastidio.

-¿Cuál es tu vocación?

-Me gusta la investigación… creo que seguiré la carrera de policía…

-¿Policía? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Pues, sí…- dijo Kate y Rick apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

Martha miró a su hijo y lo vio entristecerse…

-Disculpen… pero creo que esto no terminará bien…- intervino y todos la miraron- yo… de cierta forma entiendo a Jim… un padre quiere lo mejor para su hija… pero Jim, descuida… Rick es un buen chico… y ellos se quieren y cuidan muchísimo…

-Mi hija está acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida…

-Señor Beckett…- dijo Rick y se produjo un silencio sepulcral, las miradas se volvieron hacia él y Kate se mordió el labio nerviosa- desde que usted entró hoy a nuestra casa, está intentando dejarme en claro que no soy la persona apropiada para estar al lado de su hija…

-Bueno…- intentó Jim, pero Rick siguió hablando.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de que mi profesión no sea de su agrado, que considere que no es importante hacer carrera en la policía y que mi sueldo sea insuficiente para el tipo de vida que cree que ella merece… ella me eligió… y yo a ella… y haremos todo lo posible por ser felices…

-Rick…- intentó otra vez Jim.

-Y también tengo entendido que su relación con su hija no es la mejor de mundo… ¿no le parece que sería mucho más enriquecedor que usted intentara apoyar nuestra relación para poder salvar esas distancias que por primera vez comprendo y comparto con Kate?

-Quizá fui demasiado honesto…- dijo Jim con dureza.

-Y yo sigo esperando que te pongas en mis zapatos una vez… papá… estoy cansada de intentar ser lo que tú esperas y no lo que yo ansío…

Martha y Johanna se miraron incómodas. Jim se quedó callado, algo dolido…

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Martha y Rick y Kate se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… de hecho fue durante un procedimiento… estábamos en un bar… y Kate resultó ser un testigo… y tuve que tomarle declaración…

-Y terminamos tomando café…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Una forma bastante inusual…- dijo Johanna.

-Por supuesto… sobre todo porque a mí él me gustó desde el principio…

-Pero yo venía golpeado… y tenía algo de recelo…

-Y nos dimos una oportunidad y estamos muy bien…- dijo Kate y luego se levantó para comenzar a retirar los platos…

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo y cuando Kate volvió a la mesa, Jim se puso de pie y miró a Johanna…

-Si nos disculpan… mañana debo levantarme muy temprano porque tengo un juicio…

-No hay problema…- dijo Kate y se levantaron todos…

-Yo también me iré… sé que ustedes tienen que levantarse temprano también…- dijo Martha.

-¿Te llevamos, Martha?- ofreció Johanna.

-No, muchas gracias, querida… me tomaré un taxi, estoy cerca…- dijo la mujer y luego de besar la mejilla de su hijo y de Kate se fue primero…

Jim hizo lo suyo rápidamente y besó la mejilla de Kate, que esquivó su mirada y le dio la mano a Rick por cortesía…

Johanna abrazó a su hija y luego a Rick…

-Por favor, les pido disculpas por el mal momento… yo… hablaré con él… no sé que le pasó…- dijo con tristeza y Kate asintió.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Kate se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo con decepción, cansancio.

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y buscó sus ojos…

-Ya pasó… lo bueno es que no creo que insistan en verse seguido…- dijo él.

-Por suerte…- dijo ella.

-Te amo, Kate… y sé que tú también… eso es lo más importante…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Jim se ha convertido en el malo de la película. Veremos como sigue todo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Por suerte hoy sí pude actualizar... no es falta de intención de hacerlo sino mis otras actividades...**

 **Aquí está el capítulo! Y quiero dedicarlo, aunque nunca se enteren a Stana y Nathan, porque siguen inspirándome y me pone muy orgullosa de que nosotros, como fans, podamos premiarlos durante estos años con los PCA.**

 **Capítulo 23**

Rick sintió una sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago cuando vio aparecer a Kate en el restaurant donde habían quedado en cenar juntos, para festejar su primer aniversario…

Los meses habían pasado casi volando y ellos sentían que su pareja estaba más que consolidada…

Los padres no habían insistido en volver a reunirse, aunque alguna vez, "casualmente" coincidían las visitas y cenas con Johanna y Martha… y ellos estaban felices…

Jim no se había disculpado ni parecía haber entrado en razón, pero al menos no seguía en contra… y eso también era un paso importante…

Kate sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas y movió sus caderas para mostrarle el vestido que llevaba, que, aunque era sencillo, sabía que a él le fascinaba…

Se sentó frente a él y Rick se levantó para poder besar sus labios con ternura…

-Lo siento, pensé que llegaría antes…- dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, pero debo confesar que te echo de menos… feliz aniversario…

-Wow… dices aniversario… nunca pensé que llegaría a esto…

-¿Conmigo?

-Con nadie… pero cuando te conocí creí que si con alguien podría llegar, era contigo…

-Sí… me pasó lo mismo… aunque fuera difícil al principio…

-Porque creías que era una chica fácil…

-Ya basta con eso, Kate… ¿no podemos hablar de cosas lindas?

-¿Quieres que te cuente mi día de entrenamiento?- dijo luego de que el camarero les tomara las órdenes.

-No nos vemos casi nada… yo estaba acostumbrado a trabajar contigo… y ahora…- dijo y bajó la vista, no quería descubrir su juego.

-Rick… sabes que es porque estoy siguiendo mi vocación…

-Por supuesto… y me hace feliz… por eso tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-¿Una sorpresa? Dijimos que no nos haríamos regalos…

-Créeme que me hubiera gustado hacerte un regalo costoso, una pulsera, unos pendientes… me encantaría…

-Tú sabes que a mí no me importa todo eso… no digo que no sea lindo, pero no me quita el sueño, valoro más tenerte… tener esta bonita relación que tenemos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero… algo quería darte y se me ocurrió que… como tengo algunos contactos en la Academia…

-Oh, por favor, Rick… yo no quiero favoritismos… me moriría de vergüenza…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos…

-Entiendo…- dijo Rick y se quedó pensativo mientras les traían la comida.

-¿Entonces? ¿Era eso?- preguntó Kate con interés luego de probar un bocado...

-No realmente…

-Bueno…- dijo ella incómoda.

-Tú sabes que me gradué con uno de los mejores promedios…

-Por supuesto… me lo dicen todos cuando averiguan que soy tu novia…

-El caso es que… te echo de menos y he hablado con Ryan y Espo… y me autorizaron a ausentarme un par de días a la semana, temprano… mientras no me necesiten…

Kate abrió los ojos sin estar segura de que había comprendido bien…

-Rick…

-Seré tu instructor, en un par de clases…

-Pero ¿se puede?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué si se puede? Me lo han pedido desde que dejé la Academia… pero déjame decirte que no habrá favoritismos…- le dijo y sonrió- no harán falta… me han dicho que te destacas y mucho…

-Rick…- dijo casi sin encontrar las palabras, más allá de que ella también lo echaba de menos, se había acostumbrado a la idea pero valoraba que él hubiese tenido esa actitud…

-Pero si no te gusta la idea…- dijo y tomó un bocado.

-¿Cómo no me gustaría?- dijo ella y apretó su mano- ¿pero podrás con todo?

-Seguro que sí… y además será un poco más de dinero que nunca viene mal…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió- me gusta… y prometo no intentar sobornarte para que me digas las preguntas de los exámenes…

-¿Ah, no?

-No corresponde…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Pues… yo contaba con eso…

-¿Quieres decir que te dejarías sobornar?

-Depende de lo que se trate…

-Pervertido…- le dijo ella y alzó las cejas varias veces, con interés.

-No habrá tantos exámenes, y seré responsable de tu entrenamiento físico…

-Wow…- dijo ella y a él se le antojó demasiado sexy la forma en que tomó un bocado y lo puso en su boca.

-Eso sí podremos practicarlo en casa…- y ahora fue su turno de alzar las cejas.

-Y podríamos comenzar esta misma noche…- dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Oh, sí…- dijo y se sobresaltó cuando sintió el pie de ella en su entrepierna, estimulándolo suavemente…

* * *

Se las ingeniaron para terminar de comer entre caricias, miradas intensas y luego volvieron a casa…

Rick la levantó en sus brazos cuando entraron y ella rió a carcajadas.

-Espérame un momento ¿sí?- le dijo y Kate lo miró irse corriendo, apurado como un niño pequeño.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón. Aún estaba conmovida con la sorpresa de Rick. Le llegaba muy hondo que él quisiera dejar de lado por un momento su vocación por ella…

Cerró los ojos con placidez y sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros…

-¿Vienes?- le preguntó.

Kate lo siguió a la habitación y se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio un camino iluminado por velas y pétalos de rosas que llegaban hasta la cama…

-No es mucho, pero al menos lo hace romántico…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Por qué siempre minimizas tus gestos?- le preguntó ella.

-No lo sé… digamos que en parte estoy de acuerdo con aquello que dijo tu padre hace unos meses…

-Rick…

-Sé que merecerías algo mejor que lo que puedo darte…

-No es así… yo te amo… a mí no me importa nada más que eso… ser feliz contigo…

-Bien…

-Ahora ¿qué te parece si dejas de hablar y me haces el amor?- le dijo y él la empujó hacia la cama y cayeron juntos mientras él la besaba con ímpetu…

Rick se enfocó en hacerla sentir cada caricia y cada beso y Kate lo dejó hacer, avasallada por sus gestos, por sus ganas de hacer todo lo mejor que podía… lo más placentero para ella…

Recorrió con sus manos y labios cada rincón de su cuerpo y cuando ella tembló en sus brazos, presa del clímax que él le provocara, le cedió el turno y se entregó totalmente a ella y sus caricias…

Kate tampoco desperdició ni un milímetro de él, y estuvo un buen rato adorándolo, haciéndolo sentir el ser más deseado del mundo y finalmente se reunieron en un abrazo cálido, húmedo y se convirtieron en un solo…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos cuando todo terminó, sintiendo que ambos cuerpos estaban en total sintonía…

Y cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, ella le habló al oído…

-Feliz Aniversario…

-Feliz Aniversario…- le contestó él.

-¿Cuándo empiezas en la Academia?

-Mañana temprano… iré a presentarme…

-Oh no… no podré moverme…- le dijo y él lanzó una carcajada divertida.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Rick será el instructor de Kate en la Academia. Veremos como sigue todo esto! No creo que a esta historia le falte mucho, pero no se preocupen que habrá otras, como siempre! Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Kate sintió que las piernas se le entumecían y protestó. Rick siguió corriendo a su lado y sacudió la cabeza…

-Ya falta poco…

-¿Poco? Casi no puedo moverme, Rick…

-¿No fuiste tú quien me pidió que te ayudara?

-Bueno, pero no puedo…

-¿Quieres aprobar el examen físico o no?

-Por supuesto… pero esto es demasiado… ha estado lloviendo, la ropa me pesa, tengo barro en lugares que no sabía que existían… esto se acerca más a una tortura que a un entrenamiento…

-¿Crees que cuando tengas que perseguir un tipo por un gran trecho, saltando obstáculos, con tu arma en la mano y en cualquier tipo de condición atmosférica no será complicado?

-Es cierto… pero no doy más…

-Kate… eres joven, tienes un cuerpo increíble y doy fe de que eres muy resistente desde el punto de vista físico… ¿acaso quieres guardar fuerzas para una ducha más tarde?

Kate lo miró y achicó los ojos…

-No te preocupes, haré todo el trabajo yo…- le dijo él y miró su cronómetro…- listo… terminamos…

-Oh Dios…- dijo Kate y ralentizó la marcha, sabía que no podía detenerse completamente al principio, pero eso le permitió recuperarse…

-Mañana te costará menos…- dijo él sonriendo, cuando por fin se detuvieron, apoyándose en un árbol…

-¿Mañana? Mañana es domingo, Rick… ¿no se supone que los domingos se descansa?

-El examen es el martes… si no practicas… no pasarás…

-Pero… qué hombre de poca fe…- le dijo ella aún agitada- tenía intenciones de sobornar a mi instructor…

-¿Sobornar a tu instructor? Lo siento, querida, soy incorruptible…

-¿En serio?- dijo ella y él sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo cuando Kate se mordió el labio y le sonrió provocándolo.

-Por supuesto…

-¿Aún si te digo que seré tu esclava sexual durante un mes?

-Apuestas fuerte, señorita Beckett…- le dijo él y la miró con ojos oscuros. Era increíble como ella siempre se las ingeniaba para excitarlo…

-Puedo darte un adelanto ahora, si quieres… y si no te convence… te lo pierdes…

-¿No tienes miedo de que me aproveche de la situación?

Kate lanzó una carcajada divertida…

-Cariño… tú sabes que ambos nos aprovecharemos de la situación…- dijo y él sonrió y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Entre el barro y la ropa mojada, Rick se sintió agradecido de que el parque quedara solo a unas calles de su departamento…

* * *

Llegaron y mientras él preparaba la ducha, ella se quitó la ropa húmeda y lo sorprendió, abrazándolo por detrás, en el baño…

Rick cerró los ojos cuando la sintió acariciándolo mientras le quitaba una a una sus prendas y la abrazó y besó allí mismo, antes de entrar a la ducha…

-Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que no querría estar en otro lugar…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Aunque intente sobornarte para aprobar el examen?

-Aprobarás el examen y no necesitarás sobornarme…- le dijo él convencido, estaba seguro de que ella lo haría.

-Que aburrido…

-Pero puedo fingir que te regalo algo de calificación si estás dispuesta a entregarme algo a cambio…

-Mmm…- dijo ella y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, acariciándolo con el solo objetivo de hacerlo jadear de placer…

Rick la llevó debajo del agua tibia y la besó mientras algunas de las manchas de barro comenzaban a desaparecer…

Ella se apretó contra su cuerpo mientras exploraba su boca con vehemencia y luego se separó abruptamente y él la miró sin comprender…

Kate lo miró provocativa y se agachó para tomarlo en su boca. Rick cerró los ojos apenas sintió sus labios acariciándolo y deseó tener en donde sostenerse…

El tiempo se le hizo eterno mientras se contenía para no dejarse llevar. Ella se tomó su tiempo y cuando se reunió con él y besó sus labios, él la levantó y Kate sintió la fría pared de la ducha contra su espalda y a él, profundamente en ella…

-Rick… - jadeó ella.

-Dime que no te olvidaste otra vez de tomar la píldora…- le dijo él inmóvil, casi palpitando dentro de ella.

-No me olvidé…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Qué bien…- jadeó él y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente contra ella, desesperado.

Kate sintió que se dejaba llevar por la intensidad de él, era increíble que estando tan agotada físicamente, su cuerpo se sintiera tan estimulado por el ímpetu de él…

A Rick no le tomó mucho esfuerzo hacerla llegar al máximo placer y luego se dejó ir, sobre estimulado por la forma en que ella reaccionaba a su propio clímax…

Se dejaron caer para poder reponerse y Rick la colmó de besos…

* * *

La ducha les llevó un buen rato, luego… todavía quedaban algunos resquicios de barro…

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?- le preguntó él mientras almorzaban recostados en la cama.

-Tendría que repasar mis apuntes para el lunes… tengo examen de tácticas…

-Me imagino que no intentarás sobornar al profesor para poder aprobar…

-¿Sabes? Es feo que pienses eso de mí… yo no sería capaz de…

-¿Quieres decir que no hay trato?- le preguntó él con desilusión.

-¿Tú quieres?

-¿Qué seas mi esclava sexual durante un mes? Sí… y con opción a renovación por tiempo indeterminado…

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz y lo miró con desconfianza…

-Me imagino que el trato es solo conmigo y que no aceptas eso de otras… alumnas…

-Por supuesto… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿el profesor de tácticas?

-Oh, no… olvídate… es gay…

-¿Quieres decir que lo hubieras intentado?

-Nah…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- pero podría ofrecerte a ti…

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo harías por mí?- dijo riendo casi con desesperación.

-Hablamos así y siento que estamos inmersos en una fuerza corrupta…- dijo él con seriedad, luego.

-No es así… aunque… corruptos hay en todos lados…- racionalizó ella.

-Es triste…

-Muy… pero yo estoy segura de que nosotros podremos hacer una buena diferencia…

-Porque tenemos vocación…

-Así es…

-¿Tu padre sigue enojado por tu decisión?

-No lo sé… no me importa… mi madre sí ha entendido y con eso alcanza…

-Es cierto… aunque creo que el gran problema de tu padre soy yo…

-No… no es así, Rick…

-¿Realmente lo crees así?

-¿Qué importa? Tú mismo has dicho que lo importante es que estemos juntos… ¿ahora dudas?

-Dudar de lo que siento, no… nunca… pero no me gusta tener a tu padre en contra… no me lo merezco…

-Escucha… mi padre verá mis progresos, me verá feliz, plena a tu lado y no podrá estar en contra… creo que en el fondo me quiere y si soy feliz…

-Me encanta ver cuánto has madurado, Kate…- le dijo acariciando su cara.

-Bueno, tenía que hacerlo…

-Eres tan distinta de cuando de conocí… tan rebelde…

-Es verdad… creo que ambos hemos cambiado juntos…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Volviendo a los planes de hoy…

-Podríamos quedarnos en la cama… yo repasaría un rato y luego…

-Podrías comenzar con tus funciones como esclava…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo ella y sonrió… apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de él para disfrutar de un cálido abrazo.

* * *

 **Parece que estos dos no la pasan nada mal. Veremos como sigue esto y espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**

 **Confieso que me está costando bastante inspirarme con tanta pelea por la serie, estoy algo desanimada por como se están dando las cosas! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste! Quería contarles que estoy preparando mis vacaciones, que serán a partir del sábado y durante dos semanas. De verdad las necesito y espero poder contribuír un poco con alguna actualización, pero no puedo prometerles mucho, me voy a un lugar en medio de la nada y no estoy segura de tener conexión buena... en fin, aquí está el capítulo...**

 **Capítulo 25**

Rick sonrió al recibir el mail de su colega. Se había atrevido a ir bastante más lejos de lo que creía, pero estaba satisfecho porque tenía la información que quería y no le había salido tan caro…

Ahora bien, el tema era cómo tomaría Kate el hecho de que él se hubiese metido en sus cosas…

Rick lo pensó bien y decidió que vería como estaban las cosas antes de actuar y decirle algo de lo que sabía… le había ido fantásticamente bien en el examen de tácticas… y con él había superado las expectativas en el aspecto físico… aunque todavía no había decidido su calificación…

Eso era lo más difícil… porque ellos no era que estaban besándose en plena Academia, pero tampoco lo ocultaban demasiado, esa había sido la decisión de Kate… y él estaba de acuerdo…

Se afanó en observar la pizarra y tratar de resolver el caso en el que estaban trabajando y casi se muere del susto cuando sintió la mano tibia de ella en su cara…

-Perdón… ¿estabas distraído?

-Tratando de concentrarme…- dijo él y sonrió a medias.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Tengo una imagen que no puedo quitar de mi cabeza… una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos color verde… totalmente desnuda, sobre mí, besando todo mi cuerpo…- dijo y vio que ella sonreía con incomodidad y miraba hacia otro lado…

-Castle…

-Tú me preguntaste…

-¿También recuerdas…?- dijo en voz más baja- ¿la otra noche cuando me esposaste a la cama y… me hiciste todas esas cosas… diciéndome al oído que tenías que decidir mi calificación?

-Eso es parte de un trato si mal no recuerdo… uno que acordaste conmigo porque tenías miedo de no aprobar el examen físico…- dijo él con los ojos centelleantes.

-Es cierto… pero no saqué demasiado rédito de eso… aún no sé mi calificación… y han pasado unos cuantos días…

-Si te portas bien esta noche, quizá te pueda adelantar algo…

-Ah, no, Castle… te estás aprovechando y aunque me encante ser tu esclava y fantasee con eso cada minuto que pasamos aquí trabajando y en la Academia, todo tiene un límite…

-¿Y si te digo que me las arreglé para saber cómo te fue en el examen de Tácticas?

Kate lo miró y achicó sus ojos con desconfianza…

-No me digas que…

-¿Quieres saber o no?

-Dime…

-Ahora no…

-¿Por qué?

-Prefiero que sea en privado…

-Castle…

-Aprobaste…

-¿Seguro?

-¿Tenías dudas?

-No, no lo sé… sentía que había sido algo imprecisa en algunas respuestas…

-Te mostraré la corrección… en casa, esta noche…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Cuánto me saldrá esto?- dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Lo pensaré…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Hey, Castle… tienes una llamada- le dijo Ryan, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría.

-Gracias, Ryan…

-Puedes tomarla en el despacho del Capitán… parece importante…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate algo preocupado.

* * *

Rick se sentó cómodamente en el sillón enfrente al del Capitán y levantó el teléfono…

-¿Diga?

-Oficial Castle…

-Sí, soy yo….

-Mi nombre es Margaret Peterson… soy la directora de la Policía de Boston…

-Encantada, señora Peterson…

-Capitán…

-Disculpe, Capitán…

-¿Tiene idea de por qué me estoy comunicando con usted?

-La verdad es que no…

-La gente del Departamento Central ha puesto los ojos en usted, y si ellos los han puesto, también nosotros…

-¿Disculpe, Señor?

-Lo que digo, oficial, es que tengo en mis manos su nombramiento a Detective…

-¿Habla en serio?

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso no se cree merecedor?

-Es que… ha sido poco tiempo…

-El necesario para que usted demostrara lo que sabe y lo comprometido que está con su carrera…

-Estoy muy agradecido, señor… pero…

-Se pregunta por qué una Capitana de la policía de Boston tiene su nombramiento… lo he pedido yo… porque lo necesito trabajando conmigo…

-¿En Boston?

-Por supuesto… ¿tiene familia, oficial?

-Bueno, convivo con mi novia… ella está rindiendo los exámenes en la Academia…

-¿Hijos?

-Aún no…

-¿Otra familia?

-Mi madre…

-¿Tiene inconvenientes en mudarse?

-Bueno, yo…

-Le ofrecemos vivienda y un sueldo bastante superior al que recibiría por su nueva categoría en la NYPD… y como dice que su novia está haciendo la carrera, entonces quizá podría gestionar un puesto para ella… ¿qué me dice?

-Señor… yo… ¿tengo algo de tiempo para decidirlo? No me malinterprete, si fuera yo solo ya hubiera reservado el pasaje, pero…

-Lo entiendo… pero que no sean más que unos días… tome nota, le dejaré un teléfono para contactarme…

* * *

Rick salió de la oficina del Capitán con cara de susto, Kate se acercó a él y lo miró, tratando de descifrarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y él asintió, no demasiado convencido.

-Creo que sí…

-¿Me contarás quién era?

-Yo…- dijo y miró a Ryan- ¿te molesta si me voy antes?

-No, no… adelante…- le dijo el detective- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No… quiero decir… si necesito algo te avisaré, gracias, Ryan…

Kate sintió que estallaba de la curiosidad, pero lo respetó hasta que llegaron a su casa…

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno…- dijo y la tomó de las manos cuando se sentaron en el sillón.

-Dime ya, Castle…- le dijo ella nerviosa.

-Era la directora de la policía de Boston…

-¿De Boston?

-Parece que recibí un ascenso…- dijo todavía pasmado.

-¿Detective?- dijo ella casi a los gritos, estaba muy orgullosa- lo sabía… siempre lo supe… eres bueno, muy bueno…

-Yo… creí que todavía faltaba un tiempo, pero ella me dijo que ya he demostrado lo que tenía que demostrar y eso los decidió a ascenderme…

-Felicidades… tenemos que festejar…

-Kate…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura, Kate lo miró con algo de desconfianza, se notaba que había algo más…

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Malo no… pero me han ofrecido un puesto allá en Boston…

-¿En Boston?- Kate palideció de golpe- ¿por qué?

-Porque sí… mejor salario que aquí, una vivienda e incluso me dijeron que…

-¿Y yo?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A eso iba… les dije que convivíamos y que tú estudiabas… me ofrecieron la posibilidad de que trabajes allí…

-¿Aceptaste?- dijo ella con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Esta es una decisión de ambos… yo quiero estar contigo…

-¿Y si te digo que me da pánico irme a otra ciudad?

-Te entendería… pero piensa en que tendríamos una vivienda sin tener que pagar los gastos todos los meses y también un sueldo más alto y tú también tendrías trabajo… es una buena opción…

-Rick…

-¿No quieres?

-No es que no quiera… me faltan dos meses para terminar el entrenamiento… no quiero irme justo ahora…

-Pero… yo no puedo esperar dos meses… bueno, no es que yo no pueda, esta mujer me dijo que no tengo tanto tiempo…

Kate lo miró desanimada, no quería ser egoísta, pero sacando el tema económico, el hecho de tener que mudarse a Boston no le parecía la mejor idea…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que es hora de tomar decisiones, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Johanna se sentó en el sofá y observó a su hija. La conocía bien, por supuesto, aunque había un tiempo no se llevaran bien, aunque Kate le hubiese ocultado sistemáticamente todas sus cosas… Johanna era su madre y la conocía…

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí… creo que sí…

-¿Crees? ¿Entonces por qué me pediste que viniera?

-Bueno… sé que es raro pero quiero pedirte tu consejo…- le dijo y Johanna la miró algo extrañada, hacía siglos que Kate no le pedía eso, era un avance… pero también la hacía sentir algo preocupada, algo tenía que estar sucediéndole a su hija para tomar la decisión de pedirle una opinión…

-Dime… veré en qué puedo ayudarte… ¿pasó algo en la Academia? ¿Con Rick?

-En la Academia todo está bien… ayer Rick vino a decirme algo… y es como que me siento entre la espada y la pared…

-No me asustes, Kate…

-Rick es muy bueno en lo suyo…

-Lo sé… me lo dijiste…

-Y ocurre que ha recibido un ascenso… a Detective… lo cual es pronto, lo normal es que pasen un par de años… solo estuvo un año…

-Eso es muy bueno… ¿o no?

-Sí… lo complicado es que le han ofrecido un puesto en la policía de Boston…

-¿En Boston? ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… lo han visto trabajar… o alguien lo recomendó… el caso es que le ofrecen casa, un sueldo más alto del que tendría aquí para tentarlo…

-¿Piensa irse?

-Cree que sería lo mejor... - dijo Kate y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? ¿qué pasará contigo?- preguntó Johanna algo inquieta.

-En realidad quiere que lo acompañe… parece que habló por mí y sabiendo que estoy en la fuerza, terminando la Academia, le dijeron que podrían conseguirme un trabajo para mí…

-Entonces… ¿se irán?

-No, mamá… aún no lo he decidido… él quiere irse, dice que nos conviene, pero yo no estoy segura… no me gusta Boston… tengo miedo de que no funcione…

-¿No quieres intentarlo?

-No se trata de eso… la verdad es que tengo miedo de que todo salga mal, de que tengamos que separarnos, yo no he terminado aún la Academia y me falta poco, no sé si sería bueno empezar en un lugar nuevo cuando me falta tan poco…

-¿No puedes terminar y luego irte?

-Él tiene que irse lo más pronto posible…

-A ver… no sé si entendí… él se iría ahora, tú piensas que querrías terminar la Academia antes de embarcarte hacia allá… pero no estás segura de que funcione, sobre todo cuando tendrían que vivir separados unos meses…

-Exacto… y la realidad es que Boston no es el lugar donde quiero vivir…

-Kate… ¿tú realmente amas a Rick?

-Pues, sí… claro… por supuesto que lo amo… con toda mi alma... él me ha hecho una mejor persona… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?

-¿Qué es más importante? ¿Vivir en la ciudad que quieres o él?

Kate la miró pensativa…

-Escucha, querida…- le dijo y tomó sus manos con ternura- yo soy la primera en entristecerme por esto… me gustaría tenerte cerca todo el tiempo, sobre todo ahora que nos estamos llevando mejor… pero comprendo que si tú estás enamorada y quieres seguir a tu amor… lo más indicado es que lo hagas, que sigas a tu corazón… total, tú sabes que puedes volver si no funciona…

Kate asintió…

-Lo único que tendrías que pensar es lo de terminar tus estudios antes…

-¿Crees que Rick tomará a mal si me quedo para terminar?

-Yo creo que él está igualmente enamorado de ti, como tú… y no me parece que lo tome mal… como mucho se pondrá algo melancólico por tener que distanciarse… pero si decides irte luego, todo estará bien…

-¿De verdad crees que debo hacer esto?

-Esa respuesta no tengo que dártela yo… creo que es evidente que quieres hacerlo así… sólo necesitabas expresarlo y me alegra que lo hayas hecho conmigo…

-¿Crees que papá se enojará por esto?

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en él… sé que es difícil, supongo que está pasando por un momento complicado… he hablado mucho con él, tu papá te adora, Kate, pero hay cosas que todavía no comprende…

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y se acercó para que su madre la abrazara…

* * *

Rick se acomodó en su asiento, le había pedido a Ryan y Espo hablar con ellos y habían decidido ir a almorzar…

-¿Pasó algo, Castle?

-Bueno… el otro día recibí una llamada, tú lo sabes, Ryan…

-Es cierto…

-Era la Capitana de la policía de Boston… quería contarme que recibí un ascenso…

-Felicitaciones, bro… eso fue rápido…- dijo Espo.

-¿Policía de Boston?- preguntó Ryan.

-Sí, no tengo idea de lo que sucedió… parece que me han estado observando en el trabajo… me ofrecieron el pase allá…

-¿Te irás?

-Bueno… no es lo que había planeado, yo amo esta ciudad, pero la verdad es que me ofrecen mejor sueldo, casa y trabajo para Kate…

-Es buena oferta…- dijo Espo con algo de tristeza.

-Chicos… yo sé que podrán considerar esto como una falta de profesionalismo… pero quería preguntarles si hay posibilidades de conseguir algo… algo…

-¿Te refieres a igualar la oferta? Lo dudo, bro…- dijo Espo- la realidad es que los recursos aquí están bastante apretados… no sé cómo te han conseguido eso en Boston, pero yo en tu lugar aceptaría…

-¿Kate que dice?

-Está un poco shockeada… pero bueno… esperemos que esto no…

-¿Resienta la pareja?- dijo Ryan y miró a Espo, que sonrió.

-¿Ustedes sabían?

-Nos imaginábamos…- dijo Espo y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó a su casa todo estaba en penumbras. Se acercó a la habitación y vio a Kate recostada en la cama con la laptop sobre las piernas, seguramente estaba estudiando…

-Hey…- dijo y ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

Kate dejó a un lado la laptop y se incorporó para recibir un beso de él…

-¿Día complicado?

-No tanto… hablé con los chicos, les conté de la propuesta…

-Entiendo…

-Mi intención era ver si conseguía algo para que podamos quedarnos en buenas condiciones…

-Pero no pudiste conseguir nada…

-No…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Rick…

-Dime…

-Estuve pensando… hablé con mi mamá… estuvo aquí hoy temprano…

-¿Qué pensaste?

-La verdad es que la idea de mudarme no me agrada demasiado… pero también es cierto que te amo y que no quiero perderte…

-Kate… yo… siento ponerte en ese lugar… no me imaginé que esto podría pasar y…

-Yo… entendí perfectamente que es una buena oportunidad y que quieres lo mejor para ambos…

-Bien… me alegra que lo entiendas, no soportaría pensar que crees que soy egoísta, que sólo lo hago por mí…

-No… eso lo entiendo… y también lo haces para demostrarle a mi padre que eres bueno para mí…

-No es la idea, pero sería positivo si sirviera…- dijo Rick son sinceridad y se recostó a su lado.

-He decidido que le daré una oportunidad a Boston…- dijo y lo vio sonreír con alivio.

-Quizá podamos hacer una diferencia y volver en un tiempo… yo tampoco deseo quedarme definitivamente allá…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Pero quiero aclararte algo…

-Te escucho…

-Me gustaría poder terminar la Academia aquí…

Rick la miró y tragó saliva con incomodidad…

-Supongo que es justo… aunque te vaya a echar de menos… demasiado…- dijo con algo de tristeza y la escuchó suspirar, algo más tranquila…

Tenían un largo camino por delante, habían llegado a un acuerdo, solo era cuestión de acomodar las cosas y tener paciencia…

* * *

 **Bueno, veremos como se las ingenian para seguir bien y hacerse cargo de todo lo que se viene! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Kate se acostó en su cama boca arriba, toda despatarrada, esos días habían sigo agotadores, mucho entrenamiento, algunos procedimientos en la comisaría 12 y también estaba la ausencia de Rick…

Hacía casi un mes que se había ido… había sido una separación un poco difícil, y aunque ella se repetía para sus adentros que la decisión había sido la correcta, lo echaba de menos… demasiado…

Al principio creyó que era una cuestión de costumbre. Que se había acostumbrado a compartir la cama con él, pero había días, como ese en que se sentía vacía, especialmente porque, aunque no fuera amante de festejarlo, ese día era su cumpleaños y lo pasaría lejos de la persona a quien amaba…

Por supuesto que sus padres la habían invitado a almorzar y había pasado un buen momento, a pesar de que su padre le hubiera recriminado por vez número… ya había perdido la cuenta, que hubiera decidido irse no bien terminara su carrera…

Y ahora Lanie quería convencerla de ir a Remy's, tomarse una cerveza con los chicos para no quedarse encerrada… pobre Lanie… si bien charlaban mucho, parecía que no la conocía demasiado… ella siempre había preferido estar sola en su cumpleaños, y ahora más que nunca…

* * *

Escuchó el sonido de su móvil y pensó seriamente en descartar la llamada… no quería hablar con nadie, solo se ducharía y se iría a dormir, como cualquier día…

Por suerte, se le ocurrió ver el identificador y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio la cara de él en el visor…

-Hey…- dijo con voz ronca.

-Amor… feliz cumpleaños… ¿saliste a festejar?

-No… no…- dijo y suspiró para luego rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo- tú sabes que no me gustan esas cosas…

-No te quedes sola…- dijo él con tristeza- tú sabes que me encantaría estar ahí contigo… pero estoy tapado de trabajo y…

-¿Podemos hacer facetime? Tengo ganas de verte…

-Yo también… te lo juro… pero no puedo… tengo mala señal y… te prometo que mañana… te llamaré y… quizá puedas llevar tu móvil a la ducha, como la otra vez y…

-Dios… no tienes idea de cuánto te necesito…- dijo ella en voz baja y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Por favor, Kate… no te quedes sola en casa… ¿no tienes nadie con quien salir?

-Lanie me invitó a Remy's con los chicos… cerveza…

-Aprovecha entonces… prométemelo…- dijo Rick y Kate cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Prometido…- dijo y se levantó despacio, la ducha era necesaria…

* * *

Lanie sonrió cuando la vio entrar en Remy's. Kate nunca había sido demasiado ostentosa, y desde que estaba en la policía y sobre todo en la Academia, tenían que amenazarla de muerte para que se quitara los jeans… y había elegido un vestido negro no muy arreglado, pero que la cambiaba un poco… o al menos cambiaba un poco su apariencia…

-Sabía que vendrías…- dijo Lanie con sinceridad, estaba segura de que Kate accedería.

-De hecho, Rick me convenció…- dijo luego de besar su mejilla.

-¿Hablaste con él?- dijo la morena y sonrió- ¿qué tal esa relación a distancia?

-Mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba…

-Me imagino… pero no te falta mucho, ¿verdad? Creo que seré yo quien te echará de menos cuando te vayas…

-Espero que podamos seguir hablando y de vez en cuando volveré a visitarlos… ¿dónde están los chicos?

-No tengo idea… creo que creyeron que no vendrías… deben haber hecho planes…

-Ah…- dijo Kate con algo de tristeza, creyó que se divertiría con las salidas de sus compañeros detectives…

-Buscaré unas cervezas, ¿te quedas aquí?- le dijo mientras ella se acomodaba en una de las banquetas altas, sobre la barra.

-Sí…- dijo Kate por toda respuesta y suspiró con tristeza.

Se obligó a estar bien, ella se lo merecía y Lanie se lo merecía también, después de todo le quedaba poco tiempo en la ciudad y no lo estaba disfrutando por estar penando…

Sintió una mano en su hombro y entrecerró los ojos, meditando si era bueno girar y matar a quien la estaba intentando molestar…

Un perfume conocido y una voz a su oído la pusieron en alerta…

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor…- escuchó y su corazón se perdió un par de latidos.

-Rick…- exhaló y él sonrió al hacerla girar.

Kate se quedó muda y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Rick le entregó un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas y ella lo aceptó, dejándolo a un costado para fundir su cuerpo al de él…

-¿Qué…- dijo y se interrumpió por falta de aire, o por exceso… estaba hiperventilando- qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No podía faltar para tu cumpleaños…- le dijo sin soltarla, sus brazos sosteniéndola como si fuera a escaparse.

-¿No estabas tapado de trabajo?

-Quería sorprenderte… trabajo siempre hay, pero también hay gente buena que puede cubrirme para poder sorprenderte…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Tengo tiempo hasta mañana por la mañana…

Kate sonrió y él le guiñó el ojo con complicidad…

-Hey…- dijo Lanie al llegar- veo que ya se han encontrado…- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias…- dijo Rick.

-¿Tú sabías?- le preguntó Kate y la vio asentir.

-Y ahora que te di tu regalo…- le dijo y bostezó- creo que me iré a descansar…

-Pero…- dijo Kate con culpa.

-No te preocupes, podemos festejar otro día…- dijo Lanie y besó su mejilla con ternura.

Rick la apretó en sus brazos mientras miraban a Lanie irse…

-¿Van a tomar algo?- preguntó el chico que atendía en la barra.

-Dos hamburguesas con queso y una botella de champagne…

El chico lo miró con seriedad y Rick sonrió...

-Hablo en serio… y que sean para llevar…

Kate rio a carcajadas cuando salían con el paquete, la botella y las flores hacia el estacionamiento…

* * *

Rick la hizo subir a su auto, uno bastante modesto pero en buen estado…

-Lo compré cuando llegué… lo estoy pagando de a poco… pero me sirve para moverme y me sirvió para llegar aquí…- dijo y ella sonrió.

El corto viaje se les hizo interminable y no bien traspasaron la puerta y dejaron las cosas, volvieron a fundirse en un remolino apasionado de caricias desesperadas, gemidos y besos húmedos, prometedores…

La ropa desapareció por completo y Rick quiso abrazarla para saborear la sensación de tenerla así, piel contra piel, allí en medio del living…

Kate lo buscó con sus labios y le rogó ansiosa que la llevara a la cama…

Rick la depositó allí y se encargó de besar todo su cuerpo, despacio, como si volviera a descubrirlo…

Kate apretó los ojos varias veces para poder reprimir su clímax… estaba desesperada…

Rick se sentó en la cama y la recibió en sus brazos, jadeando de placer cuando ella descendió y pudo tomarla por completo…

-Este mes ha sido una eternidad…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé… también para mí…- dijo él y comenzó a moverse, casi con violencia, sin poder seguir reprimiéndose.

El silencio, solo interrumpido por suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, duró poco…

-Mírame… mírame, Kate…- le dijo él mientras se entregaba al estallido de su clímax y sentía el de ella, en el mismo instante…

Tardaron un buen rato en reponerse y él lo aprovechó para llenar de besos sus hombros, su cuello y sus labios…

Kate se acurrucó en sus brazos y no quiso cerrar los ojos a pesar de estar cansada… temía que todo se transformara en un sueño...

-Kate…- dijo él, su respiración más acompasada.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó ella mientras deslizaba un dedo por el pecho de él.

-Tengo un regalo para ti…- dijo y ella se sintió momentáneamente desprotegida de su abrazo cuando lo vio levantarse.

Kate se mordió el labio y decidió que guardaría esa visión de él caminado desnudo por la habitación para sus ratos de soledad, cuando lo echara de menos…

Cuando él volvió, ella se olvidó del regalo y lo atrapó en sus brazos, deseosa de volver a sentirlo cerca…

-Escucha…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que no puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo él y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Crees que yo sí?- le dijo ella y lo vio sonreír.

-Por eso…- dijo y le extendió un estuche abierto en el que podía verse un hermoso anillo, sencillo…

-Rick…- Kate sintió que su voz temblaba.

-Espera… esto no es ya… pero quiero que sepas que me gustaría… me haría muy feliz que aceptaras comprometerte conmigo… y casarnos cuando podamos… cuando se nos antoje…

-Te has gastado todo el dinero de tu sueldo…- dijo con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.

-No importa… no me importa nada… sólo tú… ¿qué me dices? ¿aceptas el anillo y la promesa de ser mi esposa?

-Mmmm…- dijo y puso cara de estar pensando.

-Kate…- la amonestó él y ella sacó el anillo, se lo entregó y se arrodilló a su lado, extendiendo su mano.

-Estaría loca si te diera otra respuesta… acepto… sí…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick deslizó el anillo en su dedo y cerró los ojos, luego de recibir un beso en sus labios, cuando ella siguió su camino hacia abajo, pasando por su cuello y luego su pecho… para luego hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que hubo reencuentro, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Qué poco falta para terminar esta historia! Gracias por leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

-¡No vas a casarte!- gritó Jim como si nadie lo estuviese escuchando.

-Jim…- dijo Johanna para tratar de calmarlo.

-No te estoy consultando, papá… ya soy mayor de edad… puedo hacerlo… estúpidamente creí que te pondrías feliz por mí…- dijo Kate dolida.

-¿Feliz? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Tienes un futuro brillante como abogada y eliges ser policía… en donde permanentemente te pondrás en peligro y ¿encima me dices que te casarás y te irás a vivir a Boston?

-Es una decisión tomada…

-No lo permitiré…- dijo Jim.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Atarme a la pata de mi cama?- dijo Kate y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no estás siendo racional, Jim?- dijo Johanna y él la miró con furia.

-¿De qué lado estás tú?

-Del lado de la felicidad de mi hija…

-¿Tú consientes que se vaya con ese tipo?

-Ese tipo es un buen tipo, honrado… quizá no tenga tanto dinero, pero la ama y le está ofreciendo todo lo que tiene para hacerla feliz…

-Te arrepentirás…

-Vienes diciéndomelo desde que lo conocí y ¿sabes qué? Cada día que pasa estoy más convencida de que Rick es el hombre de mi vida…

-Katie…

-Es Katherine… Kate…- dijo ella enojada.

-Estás cometiendo un error…- dijo bajando el tono, como intentando otra estrategia para convencerla.

-Yo creo que no… pero si es así, ¿no crees que es mejor que me equivoque por las mías? Tú no puedes estar diciéndome qué hacer en todos los casos… ya crecí, papá…

Jim suspiró y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos luego de dejarse caer en el sillón…

-Jim…- dijo Johanna intentando mediar por su hija.

-Está bien… ¿qué quieres que te diga? La realidad es que por más que quiera no puedo impedirlo…

Es verdad…- dijo Kate y sonrió triunfante.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Cuándo se casarán?

-Bueno… planeo tomarme un bus mañana… quiero proponerle que nos casemos aquí, cuando termine mis estudios… el mes que viene…

-¿Ya?

-¿Cuándo sino? ¿O prefieren viajar a Boston?

Jim miró a Johanna, que asintió con la cabeza, dándole ánimos para que le dijera algo…

-¿Para qué ir en bus si puedes ir en avión?- le preguntó él.

-Es lo que puedo pagar… mi idea es sorprenderlo, como lo hizo él para mi cumpleaños…- dijo Kate.

-Jo… llama a Sofía… nuestra agente de viajes… pídele que arregle todo…

-No es necesario, papá…

-Lo es… quiero que estés bien…- dijo Jim con seriedad.

-Eso significa que…

-Significa que sigo pensando que él no es para ti, ni tampoco la profesión… pero intentaré entenderlo… y trataré de ayudarte…- dijo y Kate se acercó con algo de incomodidad y lo abrazó, agradecida.

-Gracias… te prometo que no te arrepentirás…- dijo ella y miró a su madre, que le guiñó el ojo, feliz…

* * *

Rick sonrió al ver la cara sonriente de Kate en el visor de su móvil. Esas sesiones de Facetime le inyectaban la energía necesaria para seguir adelante…

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella y se mordió el labio.

-Pasa que te echo de menos… y me consuelo pensando que te veré pronto… pero no me alcanza… a veces es muy duro…

-Nos vimos hace poco… dos semanas…

-En el momento en que nos despedimos ya te echaba de menos…

-Lo sé… veré si puedo arreglármelas para ir a visitarte…

-No te preocupes… sé que es complicado por el dinero y por tus tiempos…

-Rick… estoy agotada… ¿qué tal si hablamos mañana?- le dijo y bostezó para reforzar el concepto.

-Está bien… - dijo él algo desilusionado- tenía la esperanza de que tuviéramos…

-Lo siento… ¿mañana?

-No te preocupes… te amo…- le dijo y ella sonrió al cortar…

Se durmió casi enseguida, quería que las horas pasasen rápido para poder verlo.

Luego de almorzar, al día siguiente, se embarcó hacia Boston y Johanna la llevó al aeropuerto para despedirla…

-Me costará acostumbrarme a no tenerte cerca…- le dijo luego de abrazarla.

-Como te dije… creo que probaremos suerte en Boston, pero la idea es volver… ambos amamos nuestra ciudad…- dijo Kate contenta.

-Pero ahora debes disfrutar de esta posibilidad de encontrarte con él… disfruta mucho y vuelve cargada de energía para terminar tus estudios…

-Sí… gracias, mamá… ¿tú crees que papá aceptará a Rick algún día?

-Supongo que lo hará… le ha costado que no hicieras lo que él planeaba para tu vida…

-Pero…

-No es una excusa… a veces los padres creemos que sabemos todo… y somos muy egoístas…

* * *

El viaje se le pasó rapidísimo a Kate. Y cuando quiso acordar estaba frente al edificio en el que Rick vivía y que compartirían cuando ella se mudara allí… se moría de ganas de conocer todo… y también de verlo a él, por supuesto…

Kate sonrió cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta del departamento y escuchó la música de su móvil, él la estaba llamando…

-Hey…- dijo y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-Hey… ¿estabas ocupada?- le preguntó él.

-No… para nada… de hecho estaba pensando en ti…

-¿Sí?

-Por supuesto…

-Dios, Kate… me muero por abrazarte…

-Yo también…

-¿Crees que podríamos…?

-Bueno… sí… déjame llegar a casa…

-¿Estás en otro lado?- dijo él con desilusión.

-Estoy llegando…- dijo Kate y sonrió luego de tocar el timbre- ¿qué fue eso?

-Nada… alguien tocó el timbre…

-¿No irás a abrir la puerta?

-No… no me importa…

-¿Por qué no vas? Yo te espero aquí… y mientras me das tiempo para llegar…

-Está bien…- dijo él y abrió la boca cuando la vio sonriente, del otro lado de la puerta…

-Sorpresa…- dijo ella y desconectó la llamada.

Kate dejó caer su bolso y se fundieron en un abrazo interminable. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, sentía que hacía siglos que no la veía…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo…- dijo ella con seriedad y él la hizo pasar.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Pasó que te amo… y que estoy aquí para proponerte que nos casemos…

-Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado…

-Lo hicimos… yo te prometí que me casaría contigo… ahora quiero poner la fecha…

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto… quiero recibirme y al día siguiente casarnos… y luego venirnos aquí… ¿serías capaz de viajar a mi graduación así podemos hacerlo en New York?

-Planeaba hacerlo…- le dijo él y la levantó en sus brazos, llevándola a la habitación.

-Entonces… el mes que viene…

-El mes que viene…- dijo Rick y sonrió mientras la empujaba hacia la cama.

Rick le quitó la ropa con cuidado y se tomó todo su tiempo para explorar su cuerpo, cada reencuentro era maravilloso, lleno de ansiedad, pero también de amor y entrega…

* * *

Se pasaron horas uno en brazos del otro, y cuando todo terminó, se abrazaron agitdos, satisfechos, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor…

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-¿Te parece que no?- le dijo él y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella provocándole cosquillas.

-Mi padre me regaló el pasaje…- dijo Kate y Rick se separó un poco para mirarla.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu padre sabe de nuestros planes?

-Así es… al principio reaccionó muy mal… pero le expliqué que no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo y… no sé… lo pensó mejor y decidió que me ayudaría…

-Me alegra por ti…- dijo Rick y besó sus labios.

-A mí me alegra por ti… sé que terminarás conquistándolo… como lo hiciste conmigo…

-Con él usaré tácticas diferentes…

-Espero que si…- dijo ella y suspiró- ¿con que aquí es donde viviremos?

-¿Te gusta?

-Tú me gustas…

-¿El lugar no?

-Donde tú estés, conmigo… será el paraíso…- dijo ella y él la cubrió con su cuerpo, deseando otra vez demostrarle lo feliz que estaba…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya falta muy poco, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hace siglos que no actualizaba esta historia, supongo que por nostalgia y pensando que está por terminarse... no es casualidad que haya elegido un día como hoy, para mí el fin de una era, para iniciar su despedida. Espero que les guste, supongo que habrá epílogo!**

 **Capítulo 29**

Kate se sintió algo inhibida luego de su discurso de despedida, había visto a sus padres emocionarse, como no creyó que ocurriría con sus palabras, el discurso había sido simple pero sentido, no había pensado demasiado, ni siquiera había dudado en aceptar darlo cuando se lo habían propuesto, era como una forma de agradecer por todo lo que había vivido allí, en ese lugar donde había dado sus primeros pasos como policía…

Lástima que de todos, Rick no hubiese podido llegar, lo había intentado, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no lo había conseguido…

Ryan, Esposito y Lanie sí se habían acercado y ahora la aplaudían sonrientes, quizá rememorando sus propias graduaciones.

Y cuando Kate se retiraba del micrófono, sonriente, el Director de la Academia la detuvo por el brazo y Kate lo miró sin comprender…

-Oficial Beckett, por favor quédese… me imagino que estará al tanto que tiene el mejor promedio de calificaciones y queremos entregarle un recordatorio.

-Señor, yo… no… no estaba al tanto, quiero decir, estoy muy satisfecha con mis calificaciones, pero no sabía…- dijo y bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada y sorprendida.

-Quédese por aquí… hemos llamado para entregarle su recordatorio, la medalla al mejor promedio a alguien que quiso felicitarla personalmente…

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y miró hacia todos lados, no tenía pistas de quién podría ser… quizá algún profesor…

Su corazón se perdió un par de latidos cuando vio entrar, con su uniforme de gala, serio, emocionado a Rick, que se acercó a ella mientras que, a pesar de que a ella le parecía haberse quedado sorda y muda por un instante, el Director lo estaba presentando…

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó los aplausos, las lágrimas luchaban por salir y rodar por sus mejillas y Rick se detuvo frente a ella y extrajo de un pequeño estuche que llevaba en la mano, la medalla y sonrió un poco, tratando de no dejar que la emoción lo sobrepasara…

-Oficial Beckett… es un orgullo para mí entregarle esta medalla, símbolo de su dedicación, esfuerzo y como recompensa de sus logros.

-Muchas gracias, señor…- dijo Kate y sintió un cosquilleo en su corazón. Hacía dos semanas que no se veían, ella dando sus últimos exámenes y él trabajando… y ambos preparando la boda.

Rick sonrió cuando entregó la medalla a Kate y rozó sus manos con ternura. Todo aquello era una locura, ambos se morían por arrojarse en brazos del otro, y todo el resto de la gente también lo esperaba, expectante… aunque nadie dijera nada en ese momento…

Él se acomodó a su lado y ambos escucharon al Director, mirando hacia los recién graduados, compañeros de Kate…

-Oficiales, bienvenidos a la fuerza… bienvenidos a la NYPD, les deseo suerte y les pido renovar día a día el compromiso…- dijo y mientras los familiares aplaudían, los nuevos oficiales lanzaron al aire sus gorras, a manera de festejo.

Rick deslizó una mano hacia abajo y tomó la de Kate, que todavía temblaba, a pesar de que el momento de protagonismo había pasado y se suponía que debía estar festejando…

-Era imposible pensar en no estar aquí contigo…- le dijo muy bajo, casi al oído y ella sonrió con emoción.

-De verdad creí que esta vez no podrías…- le dijo ella y él apretó su mano.

Rick vio que sus futuros suegros se acercaban y sonrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en librarnos de los festejos para poder estar solos?- le preguntó él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- le preguntó ella, calculando que él tendría que irse.

-Todo el tiempo del mundo… adelanté mi licencia por matrimonio… soy todo tuyo…- dijo y la sintió estremecerse…

-Hija…- dijo Johanna y abrazó a Kate, que apenas pudo soltarse de Rick.

Jim venía un poco retrasado y extendió su mano para saludar a Rick.

-Me alegra que hayas podido llegar…- le dijo en tono casi solemne- Kate estaba bastante triste creyendo que no lo harías.

-Quise sorprenderla…- dijo Rick solamente y Jim asintió.

-Escucha, Rick…- dijo el hombre y Rick tragó saliva, creyendo que su suegro volvía a la carga con el hecho de no aceptar su relación.

-Señor Beckett…

-Quiero pedirte disculpas…- le dijo y Rick abrió la boca, como si no hubiese comprendido- supongo que en el afán de cuidar a mi pequeña, cometí el error de no darme cuenta quién eras y cuanto la querías… ahora lo entiendo todo…

-No… no tiene que preocuparse… sin duda lo comprenderé cuando tenga mis hijos con Kate…- dijo y Jim sonrió, más liviano.

Kate, que había escuchado buena parte de la conversación, abrazó a su padre y luego a los chicos de la doce, que se acercaron para saludar…

* * *

Salieron todos a festejar, Jim ofreció pagarles la cena a los invitados, para agasajar a su hija, pero nadie quiso aceptar.

Era casi medianoche cuando Rick estacionó su auto frente al departamento que ahora era la casa de Kate, y que había sido de ambos…

Kate lanzó una carcajada suave, había tomado suficiente cerveza como para tener que esforzarse y caminar derecho, para no parecer ebria…

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la empujó hacia la puerta…

-Mira en el estado en que quedamos…- dijo Rick y rió alegremente.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya… nos quedan 48 horas para la boda… hay mucho que hacer… y…

-Espera un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que solo tendré una compañera de habitación?- le dijo él con desilusión mientras se las arreglaba para entrar al edificio.

-Esa compañera de habitación será tu esposa en un par de horas, detective Castle…- dijo ella y abrió la puerta del ascensor para ambos.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos no bien entraron y a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, ella supo que él tenía esa mirada que la hacía sentirse la mujer más deseada del universo…

Con cuidado, él la ayudó a quitarse el uniforme y se quitó el suyo, sabían que sería un dolor de cabeza si se manchaba o se rompía…

Rick la besó húmedamente y la levantó en sus brazos, para llevarla a la habitación.

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando él la depositó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla con dedicación…

-¿De verdad tienes mucho sueño?- le preguntó cuando interrumpió la tarea de besar su pecho y ella protestó.

-No es que tenga sueño, es que tomé alcohol y mañana no puedo levantarme tan tarde…

-Pues… te ayudaré en lo que tengas que hacer…- dijo él y ella lo sintió en ella, profundamente, casi perfecto, lo había echado de menos esos días en los que habían estado lejos.

-Bien…- jadeó ella, a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos, las sensaciones la sobrepasaban.

Rick cerró los ojos y la besó mientras se movían en un baile sensual, cargado de deseo y necesidad…

Kate fue la primera en llegar al clímax y no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en los hombros de él, la intensidad era demasiada…

Él colapsó sobre ella cuando todo terminó y así, aún conectados, se quedaron dormidos…

Kate se despertó unas horas después y sonrió al verlo acurrucado a ella, seguramente él se había despertado primero y la había abrazado en una posición más cómoda… cerró los ojos y suspiró, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan segura, tan protegida…

Se volvió a dormir sólo para despertarse cuando el sol acababa de asomarse… un aroma a café inundó sus sentidos y lo vio aparecer, totalmente desnudo, con dos tazas de café en la mano…

-¿Qué me dices?- le preguntó- ¿aún no te arrepientes de ser la señora Castle?

-¿Acaso tú sí te arrepientes de que lo sea?- le preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio para no saltar sobre él.

-Nunca podría hacerlo… en dos días comienza lo mejor… la mejor parte de nuestras vidas…- le dijo y ella sonrió y aceptó el beso tierno que él se inclinaba a darle.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero haber amenizado un poco la espera del último capítulo de nuestra serie favorita! Nos vemos en el epílogo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno, otra historia más que llega a su fin y debo decir que eso me emociona mucho, como lo hacen todos los finales, especialmente cuando terminan de la forma en que uno espera que lo hagan. Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 30**

Kate abrazó a su padre y él la sintió temblar.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al oído y ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Sí… solo un poco nerviosa… nunca creí que me casaría… honestamente…

-Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte…- le dijo y vio como su semblante se ensombrecía.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada y lo escuchó reír.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y besó su frente.

La música comenzó y Jim apretó la mano de su hija. A lo lejos, Johanna los miraba emocionada y les advirtió que era momento de acercarse.

Rick sintió que todo ocurría en cámara lenta cuando la vio aparecer, del brazo de su padre, sonriente, con un vestido súper sencillo pero que la mostraba en su esencia. Era de un color pálido, sin ser blanco, de seda, dos tiras finas lo sostenían por los hombros y tenía, en la parte del escote, no tan pronunciado, unas flores bordadas del mismo color, como detalle… tampoco era largo y las sandalias, el ramo de flores anaranjadas y el cabello suelto, ondulado y con algunas flores diminutas esparcidas para adornarlo lo acompañaban…

Ella sonrió y él también lo hizo, Rick supo que había música de fondo, pero no la oía, solo podía concentrarse en su futura esposa, que caminaba hacia él, por fin, para estar a su lado, el resto de su vida…

Al llegar, ella se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su padre, que a pesar de estar serio, se mostraba bastante emocionado, y Rick le sonrió y tomó de la mano a Kate, besando sus dedos con ternura, al recibirla…

Escucharon al ministro diciéndoles lo importante que debía ser esta unión para el futuro, para una familia y para compartir su amor por el resto de sus vidas…

-Cuando llegaste a mi vida…- dijo ella con emoción- me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante… me rebelé, traté de ignorarlo, lo disfracé de amistad, luego de agradecimiento y compañerismo… pero aquí me tienes, haciendo lo que creí que nunca podría hacer… pensar en compartir mi vida con alguien… quiero compartir mi vida contigo, para siempre…- terminó y lo vio con los ojos húmedos.

-Cuando llegaste a mi vida…- dijo él y ella enfocó sus ojos en los de él- la diste vuelta por completo… yo… no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que provocabas en mí… me has hecho mejor persona… tú y tu rebeldía me han hecho un hombre de bien y siento que no podría pensar en no estar a tu lado toda la vida… siento que este es el día más feliz, al que tanto había aspirado…

Rick apretó la mano de Kate antes de que intercambiaran los anillos. Ambos se sentían demasiado emocionados y todos sus familiares, a su alrededor, también lo estaban… era como si de pronto descubrieran el amor que Rick y Kate se tenían, como si fuera una revelación…

Esperaron la fórmula final y luego él la tomó de la cara con ternura y besó sus labios, como si fuese la primera vez…

Escucharon el aplauso de sus familiares y amigos y se mantuvieron unos cuantos segundos mirándose a los ojos, como haciéndose a la idea de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir…

Las manos de Johanna en sus hombros, la hicieron volver a la realidad y Kate giró para abrazarla con emoción…

-Estoy tan orgullosa del rumbo que tomó tu vida…- dijo Johanna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Aunque me aleje por un tiempo?

-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, hija… y veo que lo serás, no hace falta ser demasiado inteligente para saberlo…

-Prometo que volveremos pronto…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-No lo dudo…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Richard… me hace tan feliz que hayas decidido casarte con Katherine… me pasó lo mismo que a ti… siempre supe que ella era la indicada… recuerdo cuando me decías que esa mujer no existía, que eras demasiado exigente…

-Estaba equivocado…- dijo Rick y la apretó a su madre en sus brazos.

-Que seas muy feliz, Katie… y espero que algún día, cuando tengas hijos, comprendas que siempre quise lo mejor para ti… y ahora reconozco que lo mejor es Rick…- dijo Jim y besó su frente con ternura cuando Kate asintió, demasiado emocionada como para elaborar una respuesta…

Y así siguieron las felicitaciones y luego comenzó la fiesta sencilla que Rick, con la ayuda de Jim, había preparado…

El momento de compartir el primer baile llegó y Rick no esperó demasiado para apretarla en sus brazos al son de su canción favorita…

-Te amo…- le dijo al oído y ella lo miró con ternura.

-Yo también, más que a mi vida…- le contestó ella y él, luego de besar sus labios se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Kate se separó un momento de él y se miraron largamente. Ese era un día que no podrían olvidar, el primero de todos sus días juntos, al menos oficialmente, por lo que quedaría en la memoria, por la emoción, y también por todas las promesas que se habían hecho... a partir de hoy, comenzaría una nueva vida, una vida juntos...

* * *

Se mudaron a Boston luego de una semana de luna de miel en Las Vegas, gentileza de Martha, el viaje fue increíble y lo disfrutaron hasta el último minuto, y luego llegó el momento de volver para trabajar pero solo estuvieron allí 6 meses, cuando se enteraron de que su primer hijo, Martin, venía en camino…

Por supuesto que consideraron que el mejor lugar para que su pequeño viniera al mundo era su ciudad, esa que era para ellos su lugar en el mundo y Rick y Kate no tuvieron ninguna traba cuando pidieron el pase a la NYPD.

Ryan y Esposito los recibieron en la 12 y los pusieron a trabajar con ellos. El nombramiento de Kate como detective no tardó en llegar, Martin no había cumplido un año cuando la noticia los llenó de orgullo y tardaron un par más hasta que Ally, su segunda hija llegó, porque Kate y Rick se dedicaron de lleno a su carrera…

El último rezagado, llegó cuando cumplían quince años juntos y les cayó como una sorpresa, porque francamente no se lo esperaban… sin embargo, varios años después, siguen reconociendo que Timmy fue una hermosa bendición… porque les enseñó a redescubrirse como pareja y como padres… luego de una crisis que no fue tan severa pero les costó superar…

Kate y Rick trabajaron juntos siempre, sólo se separaron en los últimos años, antes del retiro, cuando ambos obtuvieron su ascenso y fueron capitanes de su propia comisaría… y eso no hizo más que reavivar su pasión y les dio una inyección de vida…

Contrariamente a lo que muchos habían pensado, conociendo el carácter de ella y también el de él, Rick y Kate pasaron juntos el resto de su vida, haciendo justamente lo que prometieron hacer el día de la boda… acompañarse, estar siempre para el otro y por supuesto, disfrutando de ese gran amor que los había sorprendido por completo…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no me atreví a usar los nombres originales de los chicos Castle en esta historia, quiero hacerlo cuando se trate de una historia que se ajusta más a lo que sucedió en la serie. Nos vemos en las otras, y por favor sigan comentando, a pesar de tener poco tiempo, me llegan mucho las palabras de aliento! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
